


Heirs of Olympus

by G8rguy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Blood of Olympus by Rick Riordan (all characters of his are his property as well as his take on some classic myths!), this story tells of a much older Prophecy that may change everything for our heroes and the battles they face.  Gaea forces are desperate to break the demigods and Olympus is closed to limit the damage caused by the Roman/Greek divide crippling the Gods & Goddesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ==>This story is set shortly after the recovery of the Athena Parthenos and the fall of Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus. The Argo II is heading for the House of Hades, the Romans are coming while Camp Half Blood prepares for war and a decision is soon to be placed upon one, a choice foreseen long ago that will either doom the world or renew it.

Her hand is still trembling, just a little bit but enough for her to notice and close her eyes to attempt to focus, when she reaches for the Chalice standing upon the table. She grasps it carefully and takes the smallest sip, feeling the warm liquid slide on her tongue, the flavor ever changing but always satisfying. She feels the steadying rush come over her as it touches her tongue and moves down her throat. The feeling of warmth follows the liquid as she feels the effect spread throughout her body adding to the momentary sense of control she desperately needs after the last several weeks.

She steps carefully across the cool, marble floor seeing her reflection moving along with her in the polished smooth stone of the walls of the room. Her reflection is much clearer in the mirror so she pauses for a moment. Her reflection clearly shows in her face the damage that has been wrought upon her by the current crisis and she knows that this moment of clarity is but a pause; only the eye in a much greater storm, solely granted by the exemplary heroism and the subsequent sacrifice of her daughter and that boy. Her brow furrows as she remembers the anger and madness that overcame her when she sent her child to achieve that which had claimed the lives of so many of her children before. The only solace she felt was that no more of her children would be sacrificed in this endeavor and that if successfully returned, the balance may tipped to their favor and save the world.

Stepping onto the balcony she looks over the gleaming city, quiet where once there would be music, laughter and joy; now there was a palpable fear hanging over the buildings and thick in the very air. Her father has closed the city to all, keeping them away from everything below in his misguided belief that hiding from the problem will somehow convince it to go away. She snorts, and knows that while it’s very unladylike, it also fits her mood perfectly. She thinks of her brother always feeling constrained by the rules and she feels a rush of sympathy for finally knowing how utterly wrong her father is right now. Her father has struggled with adapting to these modern times and the changes that have come so fast and relentlessly. This last century has been a blur, even for them. They have seen so many changes, their understanding of the world, the inventions, and the…”shrinking” of the world was enough to cause serious concerns even here. If they didn’t do something they would truly be as irrelevant as many believed them to be.

Narrowing her eyes, she focuses on a number of specific buildings and sees the ceremonial fires burning across the city, symbols that were to represent hope and warmth, that now were giving neither. She turns back and walks inside. Her fingers automatically reach up to gently brush the soft feathers on the head of the bird there on the stand pushing at her hand for attention. She pauses to enjoy the feel of the soft feathers and the responsive sounds he is making at her touch. “Do not worry Glaux” she whispers gently causing the bird to close its eyes in pleasure at her touch, pushing back to increase the pressure from her fingertips. She wishes everything could be as easily resolved as the desire for a scratch.

Stepping to her desk, she brushes her fingers to the glowing keys of the computer sitting there shining in the darkness. Unlike the rest of her family, she has never feared change and discovery. She loves the growth of new tools and technology as it thrills her. She has spent more time with the builders and dreamers of the last few generations and she has often been happily surprised by how clever and insightful they can be. But this computer, her computer, is special. Built by her brother especially for her, it has allowed her to truly understand and appreciate how far things have come in the world below and how quickly things are changing. But now she knows the answers she is looking for are not there. No…she knows the only place to look for the answers she seeks is not in the now of knowledge or the future of prophecy. No, what she is looking for is far, far back; so far back that it’s been long forgotten by everyone who could or would help her. 

Sitting down in her chair, she gets comfortable. Closing her eyes she gets her breathing to stabilize, deep and slow. She feels herself calm as she looks for her center and finds the peace that comes when she closes down to a single point. Opening her eyes, she focuses on the candle glowing before her and allows the fears and doubts of the current war to slip away from her thoughts while she floats back into the earliest memories she has. She goes back to the very beginning, but it’s not enough. So she has to push farther, slipping into the memories of before, when she was truly alone. Her mother was now gone, lost to their prison, leaving her alone for the first time in her existence to finish growing before she would finally confront her father and what he had done.

She pauses for a moment to remember that day, letting herself feel those emotions, but then she lets it go in order to delve into the memories left to her by her mother. Her mother had trusted her husband not realizing that his fear of the child growing inside her had convinced him to follow the same path of wickedness that his own father had walked. Her mother was gentle, wise, and possessing of great knowledge and while most of what she was had been taken by her husband, her mother had been able to save and pass on some things that were reserved solely for her child.

She looked at those oldest memories. The stories, legends, tales, and whispers that were barely known by anyone. But there was one that had been flickering in her mind, desperate for attention at a time when her own mind had been broken. But perhaps it was only in that state that she could have heard it, a whisper of cycles, ever repeating, that was about to break. Of parents rising, bearing children, falling, only to be supplanted by those selfsame children. It was the natural order of things even here as it was below she knew. Though she also knew that the fight against this inevitable truth would be fierce by her father and the others. The only true difference was measured in the matters of time and importance. But the cycle, predictable and knowable, was still fragile and could be broken and she didn’t know what would happen if something did in fact go terribly wrong.

But there was…something there. She could remember some words…but from what was it. A song? A warning? A prophecy spoken before there was a prophet to speak? Perhaps it was something that had been given at the beginning. Given into the care of who she didn’t know but it felt…right. Like a clue sent through the ages for her to find. 

From a time when words were still new and unfamiliar and their meaning was so different than it was now. Before the first lie was spoken, the first secret kept, the first promise made. Before riddles and the hiding of knowledge designed to guide a seeker to truth. She knew that she had never heard those words with her own ears and she was just as sure that her mother’s ears hadn’t either but she felt that somehow, someway, that she had known of them. She stilled her breathing further, reconnected to the calm center of her being, closing out those few remaining distractions as she willed herself to the deepest depths of memory when she felt it, the barest of fluttering. A soft whisper, a gentle touch. One that sent a chill across the back of her neck and raised the hairs there in response.

She was wrong! Her mother hadn’t seen the words, she had heard them! She heard them whispered by one who was old before time itself was born. Only once, but they were there for her to find, left for her and not her father.

_Hearken carefully child of time and learn how the end will come!_  
_Born in the beginning, the children of Chaos rule without care or concern for the world_  
_But in their arrogance shall they plant the seeds of their own destruction_  
_The First Born shall bring forth life upon the world, only to create their own ending_  
_So fear the Earth and Below, for in the ending of the Sky shall also end the first Age of the world_  
_Born of Earth and Sky shall be the Age of Gold, a time of primal power and ruthless ambition_  
_But caution to the King, when words of fear are heeded most, the end begins again_  
_Words of fear shall bring madness to the King and he shall give rise to his own downfall_  
_Fear those born of the King and Queen of the world, five times the fear shall win and grant empty hopes_  
_But when the Queen betrays and he sixth is saved, the King will fall by the hands of six_  
_And in that failure, the Age of Gold shall end and the Age of Silver begin_  
_Count the days beginning from the risen brothers three who shall throw down the King and his brothers_  
_Upon the new throne, the brothers shall bring forth those born not of the blood of chaos_  
_Upon their hill, the brothers rise high but their thrones are not secure_  
_For the Earth shall turn once against the family on the hill as the new king secures his reign_  
_Rising up, those born only to drag them down, will rise but will fall to the new king_  
_With the fall of those born for death, shall the Age of Silver end and the Age of Bronze begin_  
_Bear watch on the noble bird sitting atop the mountain for when it flies, will Ages end_  
_The Eagle shall fly west into the land of the hills where it shall rest for the Age of Iron_  
_Following the sun, the Eagle shall travel, pausing an Age in new lands till reaching the shores_  
_Watch those born not of Chaos, for when their feet step where they never have before, wilst the Age of Iron end_  
_Prepare the shining halls for war most dire, thy sons and daughters all, now begins the Age of Thought_  
_Watch well the world for wheel shall turn, and the fallen King shall seek to reclaim his Golden throne_  
_Find Salvation born of water, to face the fallen king, but guard thy savior well_  
_If water falls to darkness, then all may be lost as fear shall torment the dreams of the king_  
_Faced with the choice of fear or honor, the king wilst either save the Ages or doom them_  
_If fear shall rule, hope is lost and sacrifice meaningless_  
_Now salvation falls to the choice of the One born of the king alone_  
_The One Who Will Choose will decide the fate of all_  
_Only the briefest moments of clarity shall be given unto you to act, so pause not too long_  
_Gather quickly the Archer, the Bearer of Torches, and the Weavers Three into the ancient hall_  
_Stand proudly before the daughter of Chaos and choose the path_  
_The Path of Destruction or the Path of Renewal_  
_The time is now daughter, the place stands where you must go_  
_Gather thy fellows and thy wits daughter of the sky and choose!_

Grey eyes flashed open in shock. She sat there shaking, the words were clear in her mind, burned in so she could never forget them as she reached over to the table beside her and drained the Chalice of the Nectar inside it. Trembling, she stood again slowly and walked towards the window to look out over the marble buildings, gardens, and statues that covered the hill. That message, those words, spoken when the world was still being born, was a message directly to her. Every part of her screamed it! And now…now it was time…time for something unknown and unexpected and the burden would be placed upon her to decide. She was the One to Choose! They faced the end of Ages.

Sighing deeply she thought again of the words describing those she must find, but even her intellect didn’t provide clear answers as there was more than one way to hear those words. Who was the Archer? The twins were both archers and were hardly the only ones as there were many others who could be. “Born not of Chaos” had to mean humans which meant that the others were those descended from Chaos himself. Considering the words at their most simple, since they were from a simpler time, if she were to look for who was truly the Archer…it must be Him. And while many bore torches in different ways but… again looking at who would be the Bearer of Torches, not torch, it would be Her. The Weavers Three…that was the ones she was most certain of: the Moirai! They were the weavers of fate and they might even be the ones who could answer her questions. Setting down her chalice she took up her Aegis and stepped from her temple-home. There must be an answer and she would find it. The door close behind her as Athena stepped into the night air of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing the floor in frustration, he is deeply frustrated with his confinement. He has been ordered to put his daily duty put aside by his father’s closing of Olympus which has made it difficult for him not to go stir crazy. He is used to being free and joyful, this incarceration in his temple-home is maddening. He knows that a great deal of the frustration is from his father’s refusal to understand a fundamental truth: that while he is the bearer of prophecy, the words woven from him, their truth is deeper and greater than that. Apollo gives rise to the words, but not to the truth behind them. Throughout the Ages that truth has always existed but only a cherished few can understand and help deliver it to those who must hear it. It is not his choice the timing of things, but the inevitability of fate that moves things forward.

Stomping across the room, his chiton swaying with the suddenness of his movements, he raises the chalice of Nectar as he watches the lights of the eternal city. He should be driving his chariot across the skies but with his father’s edict he cannot and thus cannot find the calm that task brings him. He grumbles…the Prophecy of the Seven was old, far older than his father remembered, it wasn’t something Apollo decided upon. The Sibylline Books, from ancient times, even contained a version, but beyond that, the first speaking of those words predated the fall of the Titans! Apollo knew this but his father was determined to blame him for having his Oracle speak them.

Shaking his head he knew that while this was bothering him, it was not the source of his current unease...no this was different. There was something else, something deeper, which remained beyond his reach, nagging for attention but skipping away whenever he tried to focus on it but he needed to find it somehow. The words were beyond his reach lost in a place of darkness that his light could not reach.

Closing his eyes he reached out to see the world, everywhere the sun touched was within his vision and he looked, closely and fully, upon the world. Just before the edge of nightfall he found the Seven upon their ship. 

* * *

 

**ABOARD THE ARGO II**

Apollo saw the demigods standing together on the deck of the ship with Leo at the helm. Jason appears to be speaking so he focuses his ears and the words become clear.

“So according to Nico, Percy and Annabeth will be moving through Tartarus towards the Doors of Death on that side. We will head for them on this side and then we will seal them from both sides. Hazel has information that we may be facing magic and possibly a giant when we get there” Jason said carefully.

“I hate to say this” Piper barely says, the sadness in her voice clear “but are we even sure that Percy and Annabeth are alive?”

“They are” Nico and Hazel both say at the same time.

“I can feel their spirits” Nico clarifies for Piper. “If either of them had died, even in Tartarus, I would have felt it” he said assuredly.

Jason frowns at that comment like he is surprised at the confidence Nico has in his senses especially as it is obvious that Hazel doesn’t feel quite the same.

“Okay, but getting to the House of Hades will not be easy” Frank says when the quiet has gone on too long. “Even if we get this…” he turns toward Jason.

“Scepter of Diocletian” Jason provides

“Right. Anyway how will this get us past everything waiting for us” Frank asks.

“The Scepter will raise Roman dead” Nico explains. “It will allow me to raise them without draining my powers and they will fight for us…hopefully.”

“What do you mean hopefully” Leo calls out suddenly nervous.

“Well, when I summon the dead I have a connection to them” Nico says with a sigh. “But using the Scepter, it will be different. Hopefully once they are called I can use my power to direct them, but I can’t be totally sure.”

“So who will go for the Scepter” Piper asks.

“We can figure that out later!” Jason yells and directs there attention to the group of monsters approaching the ship. 

* * *

 

**BACK ON OLYMPUS**

Apollo watches the crew as they are fighting monsters and while it occupies them, it isn’t much of a fight and they quickly overcome the venti and harpies that attacked the ship. But he can see that they are struggling from the loss of their heart and mind with the fall of Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus where even his eyes could not see. The perceptions of the children of Hades, especially the boy’s certainty of the survival of the two who fell, came as a bit of a shock. He truly was certain and not just saying it but he would have thought that the dark of Tartarus would have blinded even his powers but there must be some connection between the boy and the other two operating at a deeply emotional level.

The Seven had done well so far. They had found and recovered the Athena Parthenos, a statue that he didn’t even know still existed as apparently Athena had kept that knowledge from the rest of Olympus, and were now heading towards the palace of Diocletian to recover his scepter. The twinge Apollo felt at those words warned him that something important would happen there.

Pressing his vision as hard as he could he saw that the son of shadows was the key to their success, though the sons of sky and sea were also involved. Though how Percy could help them even Apollo couldn’t see. The Shadows would have to face a harsh, revealing light or their mission, and the world, would fail. More Apollo couldn’t see but…he felt anger, fear, pain, and…shame? Despite the cost Apollo believed that the boy would pass through the challenge in victory, if not in triumph.

But there was another force moving among the Seven that he couldn’t see. It was shrouded in darkness of some kind that didn’t yield to his sight.

* * *

 

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Sliding across the lands of the earth Apollo directed his sight upon the cabins of Camp Half Blood as his children and the other demigods were preparing for war. “Too young!” He wanted to say but he knew it would be of no avail. The Moirai were often cruel and did not care for the tender age of those caught in the tapestry that ultimately governed all. He watched Chiron as he labored to prepare his charges, the weight of years pressing upon him, as he remembered all those he taught and lost over the centuries.

Shifting a bit he looked briefly at each of his own children preparing. Some were practicing their archery while others sought to raise the spirit of their fellows and many prepared to serve once the battle began. Moving to the place of healing, he quickly found the gentle presence of his son and his lips turned up in a smile. Will was directing the efforts of the infirmary as he prepared for the inevitable flood of wounded that this war could bring. He was firm and resolute as he coordinated kits for demigods to carry into battle to increase their survival though Apollo could read the fear and doubt that his efforts would be enough in his son’s face.

“Make sure that those packs have everything” Will told his team, his voice slightly hoarse. “Every demigod will get the emergency packs with Ambrosia, Nectar and bandages. We need to make sure we have enough and then the medical teams will get the deluxe packs.”

“Will, why are we preparing so many” one of the younger campers, a daughter of Hermes he thought, asked him.

“It may not be enough to save someone, but it might help them hang on until one of the medics can get there” he explained. “Sometimes a difference of moments can make all the difference.” He looks up to the others, some who already knew the reason and some who didn’t. “We can’t be everywhere and many of our healers will be fighting as well. Every bit will help” he assures them.

“Will we need to fight?” he hears a small voice next to him. The boy, about 9 Will thinks, looks terrified and as a son of Aphrodite Will knows his fighting skills are not the best. “Not everyone will fight the same way” he says as he looks at the boy with a smile. “First we are hoping that we can avoid the fight, but even if it comes, not everyone will be wielding swords and bows. We also need people assisting the healers, acting as spotters, and other roles. Clarisse and the other fighters will find the best place for everyone based on their skills and abilities” he says kindly.

“I’m not afraid to fight” the boys stammers and Will refrains from smiling in the face of his desire to show his bravery. He looks up and notices that several of the others are doing the same with various degrees of success.

“I am” Will says clearly and watches how many faces look at him in shock including the boy next to him. Squatting down he directs his comments at the boy but loud enough for everyone to hear. “I am afraid that I won’t be strong enough, that the monsters will be too many, that I will make a mistake. But that doesn’t matter. Being afraid is normal…everyone is scared of something. I mean even Percy Jackson gets scared!” he says in a careful whisper.

Warren, that’s the boys name(!), snorts “Percy Jackson isn’t scared of anything!” he declares looking at Will in disbelief.

Will smiles. “Well, that’s not what Percy has told me” he says nonchalantly.

The boy gasps. “He said that he was afraid?” Warren whispered.

“Of course” Will said easily. “So has Annabeth…and Piper…and Leo…and Jason…and Chris…” Will stops and looks around to see who else is around “…and even…Clarisse!”

The boy’s eyes all get wide as do several others. “Being scared is not something you can control or something to be ashamed of” he says with a smile. “It’s what we do when we are scared that makes us heroes. Percy, Annabeth, even Clarisse have all been afraid, but they didn’t let their fears rule them. Instead they used their fear to give them strength and determination” he said looking around the room. “See your fears, acknowledge that they are there, but then…put them aside and work. Working even when you are afraid makes you heroes. People who don’t feel any fear are just too stupid to understand the situation” he said getting several laughs and he felt the tension lessen and even got a snicker from Warren.

“Solace!” a harsh female voice calls out. “Heads meeting in 10 at main house!” Clarisse says stepping into the Infirmary as several of the others scurry out of her way.

“Right” he says standing up. “Clarisse, a question” he asks as she starts to turn away. She looks back at him with a look of ‘go ahead’ on her face.

“What would you call a soldier who had absolutely no fear?” he asked her.

“Dead” she replied quickly. “Or an idiot” she offered after a second. Seeing no follow-up she turned and walked away. She didn’t see the look of shock on Warren’s face, as well as several others, as they turned and looked at Will and saw him smiling at their reactions.

Will walked toward the main house for the meeting and all of sudden he noticed Drew walking next to him.

“Another strategy meeting?” she asks with a bored air.

“Not sure” he replied looking at her mask of indifference and seeing the fear beneath it. She knew more than she was saying.

They walked in and sat down. Will was between Chris and Butch while Drew sat next to Katie and Lou Ellen. Clovis was asleep on the table while Pollux was listening to Jake Mason, who was covering for Leo, talk about some of the traps and weapons they are working on.

Clarisse and Chiron come in and they begin to update the status of the Seven as well as the movements of the Roman demigod army as much as they know. Apollo, bursting with pride for his son’s words and compassion to his fellows, decides to check out the progress of the Legions instead.

* * *

 

**AT THE ROMAN ENCAMPMENT**

Pulling back he shifts his eyes to another of his blood, the one who he admitted had managed to flatter and play to Apollo’s ego until the damage was too great to repair with his father’s restrictions on his movements. Though the idea of appearing before the legion and repudiating the Augur was a very tempting one. Octavian was driving the demigods of Rome toward a civil war that would not unite Olympus, but destroy it. Each step they took in the name of discord was causing the gods of Olympus greater and greater shattering of their minds. Long past his praise and talk of honoring Apollo, Octavian had become deaf to his divine legacy and was now listening to the voice of Gaea who was whispering of the glory of Rome, of his own power, and the legitimacy of any act he would take to salvage his position and power. 

Apollo watched as Michael Kahale, legacy of Venus, walked into the command tent where Octavian was sitting with a frustrated look on his face.

“Any word” Octavian barked.

“Nothing yet” Michael said curtly.

“Where the gods is she?” Octavian stood to pace about the tent. He looked up at Michael “Send for Bryce Lawrence” he said suddenly. 

Michael looked confused but nodded and stepping out, he gave the order. Stepping back inside, he watched Octavian pace until the Legacy of Orcus arrived. 

“You summoned me Praetor?” Lawrence said, the contempt in his voice clear to Apollo though Octavian obviously missed it.

“Yes. I want you to break off and head south. Reyna will be attempting to return to the Legion and I want you to stop her” he tells the soldier. 

“Capture?” he asks with a sneer.

Octavian looks at the soldier before looking over at Kahale for a moment. “No. She has violated the laws and her oaths” Octavian said with a gleam in his eyes. “Her life is forfeit. However you choose to carry out the sentence” he tells the former outcast. He notices the predatory look and smile on the man’s face before he leaves.

Looking over at Michael, whose face remains impassive, Octavian growls “Something to say?”

“No sir” Michael says tonelessly. 

Octavian was setting the foundation for not only his own destruction, but the destruction of all demigods, Greek and Roman. His pride and vanity, traits that Apollo ruefully admitted he shared too much with the boy, would only serve the cause of Gaea and the ending of the world for all; man and god.

* * *

 

**BACK ON OLYMPUS**

Blinking, Apollo turned away from the earth below and focused again on the marble temples, statues, and gardens of Olympus. He smiled as he saw the hand of the daughter of Athena everywhere he looked. Her gifts and vision were spectacular and her loss was…he paused. Listening carefully he heard the Prophecy of Seven still ringing in the Aether. The Seven were still whole! The son of Hades was correct!! While he had no actual proof, no evidence he could share, he knew it as certainly as he knew that this Prophecy was unlike any other. While Percy and Annabeth may have fallen into Tartarus, they were not yet lost! 

But how?! The dark of Tartarus could destroy the minds and souls of gods and titans. How could two mortals, even if they were demigods, escape death and obliteration in that place where horrors were the very air they would have to breathe? And didn’t the son of Hades say he had been there alone and survived? He had been captured by the giants, but his survival was unthinkable. He paused for a moment to think. Only with protection he realized! Some greater power was protecting them both, keeping them alive, to fulfill their roles in the service of prophecy. That same force must have protected Hades spawn as well!

Who? Apollo knew that he could not protect them there. The only gods who would have a chance might be Hades and he was fairly certain that even his power was too familiar to Tartarus to escape detection. Hecate was the Mistress of Magic and the Mist and at an ultimate stretch, it might be possible for her to hide them but it would take everything she had to face the combined power of the monsters, giants, titans, and Tartarus himself. So…No. Neither Olympian nor even Titan would be able to face that most Ancient of Powers. That left only one option…only another Primordial power could be protecting them, but who and why?

This riddle was beyond his reckoning. He was determined to unlock this mystery when the fluttering of wings startled him. The grey owl flew in, deposited a feather and departed out the balcony doors. Apollo picked up the feather and knew that the message was from Athena. Touching it he saw himself standing in a dark temple not far away…the temple of Aphrodite? But Aphrodite was not on Olympus. She had left before Zeus’ edict and was avoiding all contact so as to act freely among the mortals.

Apollo smiled. So her temple would be empty and private! Turning he gathered his cloak and walked out the door and headed for the vacant temple to see why wisdom called.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo steps into Aphrodite’s dark and empty temple stretching his senses, limited though they were. Here on Olympus, in another god’s place, his powers were ‘restricted’ unlike in the open spaces or his own temple-home or upon the Earth. He saw a shadow move and turned to see a flash of lights and fires burning from twin torches. The light revealed one who he was not expecting.

“Hecate” Apollo said surprised. “Why are you here?”

“For the same reason as you I presume” the goddess responded haughtily. Though less powerful than him, Hecate was an older goddess and he knew that she did not approve of his appearance as an eternal teenager and, as one who preferred the dark broken only by her torches, she did not like the full revealing light of the sun. But they did respect each other and his twin Artemis and Hecate were actually close.

“I asked you both to come” Athena said stepping out of a shadow to look at the other two immortals. 

They both turned to her expectantly but Athena was distracted by something and not really looking at them. She was waiting for something. Hecate was patient and knew the goddess of wisdom would only speak when the time was right, but Apollo was, well humans would say antsy, but he preferred enthusiastic. He went to speak but then paused as he sensed something about his fellow Olympian. Stretching his powers he looked at the grey eyed goddess and felt the power of a Prophecy around her, shimmering in the very air. 

But this was different than anything he had seen before. Apollo could identify those for whom Prophecy had spoken just by looking at them. There was a mark upon them, a ‘brand’ that connected them on a spiritual level with that most ancient of powers. It differed with the power of the prophecy, but it was always there, like the Mark of Fate. He saw that Mark upon Athena and was startled. He had never seen such a mark upon any god or goddess of Olympus or even a lesser god before and he truly did not know what it meant.

He turned and focused on Hecate and was stunned again. She bore the same mark. A Prophecy, that was clear upon her as well. And if he wasn’t wrong, and he didn’t think he was, it was the same Prophecy. Athena was speaking quietly to Hecate and he had missed the start of their conversation due to being so shocked but then he heard a sound from the door. Turning, along with the two goddesses, Apollo saw three figures shuffle into the temple and approach them. 

For a god with the gift of future sight, this night was challenging him in many ways as he was surprised, yet again, to see the Moirai, the Fates, enter. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos rarely came to Olympus and he was fairly sure that even his father Zeus could not truly command them. Hades honored and respected them, especially Atropos, but he didn’t try to command them and he was fairly certain that no other god, goddess, or even the combined Olympian Council could force them to act against their ancient duties. But what nearly overwhelmed the sun god was that the same mark of Prophecy that was upon Athena and Hecate were also upon the three sisters and he knew that this could not be by chance. What force that existed could determine the fate of Fate? And if on them…yes, it took him only a moment to confirm his suspicions that he too bore the mark. A Prophecy, ancient and powerful, had claimed all six of them, six immortals in a way never before seen or even dreamed possible. 

“I have not called you here” Athena said not exactly surprised to see the sisters. “How did you know to come?”

“We know the fate of all, even our own, and this day was determined long ago, daughter of wisdom” Clotho intoned.

“We six stand together, bound by an ancient power, in this time and place to face one beyond our power” Lachesis continued.

“For the fate of all; mortal, demigod, immortal, and god must all face an ending in the rising of the Earth. Zeus has Chosen fear over honor and in making his choice, the Prophecy now must stand or fall based upon those here plus one other” Atropos finished.

“You know the one whom we must seek…and where?” Athena asks carefully. Hecate and Apollo both look at her uncertain of what is occurring.

“You have heard the words daughter of Wisdom” Clotho smiles at Athena “you know the Prophecy” she says sadly. 

“My mother heard it and I have that memory” Athena confirms.

Apollo looks at her in surprise as Athena has never spoken of her mother in all the centuries that he has known her. 

“You speak of the titan Metis” Hecate asks carefully. “The Titan of Wisdom who Zeus devoured when she was pregnant with you?”

“Yes” Athena said shortly. “My father heard a prophecy that the child bore to him by Metis would supplant him so he tricked her into changing into a moth where he devoured her. He absorbed her essence and gained her wisdom and knowledge, but I am an Olympian and he could not devour me. Once I had grown enough the pain in his head was too great and he ordered my brothers Ares and Hephaestus to split his head to relieve the pain. I came forth from his brain, but some of my mother’s memories were given only to me, not to my father and she knew of this ancient Prophecy.” Athena looked at Apollo and Hecate.

“I was told to summon the ‘Archer’, the ‘Bearer of Torches’, and the ‘Weavers Three’ to stand before the daughter of Chaos. But I don’t know who that is” she admits. 

“What is the Prophecy?” Hecate asks. Athena repeats the Prophecy for the others.

“Gaea is a daughter of Chaos” Apollo muses. Athena looks at him carefully, “But that Prophecy is very unique” he says as he paces the temple.

“What do you mean?” Lachesis asks looking at her sisters.

“Normally Prophecy is not clear” Apollo mutters. “It is open to interpretation and subtlety depending on the listener. What one person hears and what another does may be enough to change the meaning of a prophecy, but this one…it gives very clear signs of what the omens are” he explains.

“The first part tells of the rise and fall of the Titans and then the rise of the Olympians” Hecate nods clearly seeing the meaning of the words.

“And speaking of the Eagle flying west is the movement of Olympus from Greece to Rome until finally coming to New York on new shores” Apollo mumbles.

“The footsteps of those born not of Chaos mos probably refers to the humans walking upon the moon” Hecate muses.

“And the rise of the king was warning of Kronos’s return that we just defeated” Athena agreed before pausing. 

“The salvation of water falling to darkness?” Apollo asks.

“The one who defeated Kronos was Percy Jackson, so he would be the savior of water and he has just fallen into Tartarus” Athena tells him.

“So we are at the time of Choice” Lachesis confirms. “Are you ready daughter of Wisdom?” she asks.

Athena nods and suddenly they are gone. How, none of them know. It shouldn’t be possible for any god or goddess to be moved without their consent but Athena, Apollo, and Hecate find themselves standing upon a mountainside outside a cave upon an island floating in a sea of stars. They look around and realize they have never been to this place before or even know where they are. Stretching his senses Apollo cannot feel the sun anywhere.

Hecate knows her torches are burning, but no light escapes but the smallest distance from her, barely casting even a shadow. She reaches out but is startled…she cannot feel the Mist. “Where are we” she whispers.

Athena feels a strange sense of familiarity. She knows this place! But not her, her mother’s memories are the source but she is not able to make sense of it. “I feel I should know this place but I cannot make sense of it” she turns to the Moirai and sees them kneeling facing the cave. The Fates kneeling?? They have bowed to her father as the king of Olympus, but never like this!

_**“The Time has come” whispers the ancient voice.**_

Athena startles. That voice! It was the one that spoke the Prophecy. “We have come” she said putting steel in her words to control her own nervousness. She has faced Titans, Giants, and madness. She can face this.

_**“Do you truly believe you can face me Daughter of Sky?” the voice whispers silkily.** _

Apollo gasps and Athena turns to the cave entrance where she sees glowing eyes in the darkness. Apollo has pulled out his bow and fitted his Silver Arrow to the string when the eyes move out. Stepping out of the cave is a serpent like no other in all of creation. 

Apollo slew Python at Delphi but this…this was different. She was Ancient! Her eyes were filled with the starry firmament and her claws gleamed with an iridescent shine like a rainbow upon the metal. Her scales contained all colors of creation and her wings when spread would have covered Olympus!

“Athena” Apollo warned her. This was not a fight they could win! Hecate looked in shock and was muttering arcane words that felt…flat.

_**“Archer…Bearer of Torches…Weavers Three” the dragon serpent pinned each in her gaze before turning to Athena “It is time for you to Choose…Destruction or Renewal.”**_

“I don’t understand” Athena admitted. “Who are you?” she asked hoping to gain some understanding or insight into this situation. She was the Goddess of Wisdom and knowledge and she had to admit…she was completely at a loss.

_**“I am Ananke” the dragon nodded to Athena.**_

Athena gasped. She heard Apollo and Hecate react similarly. Ananke! She was born of Chaos before Gaea, Ouranus, and Tartarus. “The primordial of Necessity and Inevitability” she whispered. No wonder the Fates bowed to her! 

“The source of all Prophecy” Apollo spoke reverently. Ananke turned towards him but didn’t speak. “I am the god of Oracles and speaker of Prophecy and the Fates weave the tapestry, but you are the source of it all” he bows to the dragon, his bow and arrow put away again.

“Ananke is also the primordial of Compulsion” Hecate bows as well. “There has been no hint or whisper of her since the coming of Gaea and Ouranus” she whispered.

_**“I do not need to be seen by others...I am” Ananke chuckled. A sound that caused the six immortals to shiver. “Choose daughter. The Earth is rising and when she does, will all the Ages end” Ananke announces.**_

“Gaea will win?” Athena asks, barely above a whisper.

_**“Yes” Ananke says simply.**_

“But we can still change things” Apollo pleads. “Fate, even that of the gods, can be influenced, changed, moved” he says looking at the others.

Ananke doesn’t speak but just watches them and Apollo slumps down. He realizes he sounds like countless mortals pleading with hope against a prophecy. He turns toward Athena, question in his eyes. “What do we do?” he finally asks.

Athena looks at Ananke and takes a deep breath. “We choose Renewal” she chooses.

Ananke nods and turns to Hecate for a moment, her eyes shine and the goddess screams and collapses. Athena and Apollo both turn toward her and catch her before she falls to the ground. Looking at the goddess of magic, she fainted?! 

Apollo looks back up and gasps and Athena sees that they are back in Aphrodite’s temple. The fates are gone as well. Athena looks back and sees Hecate awaken.

Standing up she looks at the other two. “Ananke has given me a spell and instructions. We will need several items and” she turns to Athena “I’m sorry, but you will have to make the final choices.”

As she explains the spell both Apollo and Athena pale and look sick. If they do this, there is no going back. Their father, if he discovers their actions, will banish them from Olympus forever, most likely banishing them to Tartarus if they are lucky! It seems that Zeus was right to fear her, it is time for Athena to end the reign of her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Medea stepped into the dark cavern and looked around the space. She saw the altar from the light of torches surrounding the room and saw that she was the first to arrive. She was furious with the situation but she knew she had to be careful. Gaea had freed her from the Underworld to serve her in the fight against the Olympians and she had failed due to that thrice-damned daughter of Aphrodite!! Yet again another Jason had managed to turn her triumph into tragedy and she was sure that she would be condemned for the failure, but it seemed that she was still needed.

Porphyrion told her she had one chance left to serve Gaea’s plan and that if she failed again, her torment would be far greater than anything she had known before.

“Medea” a sultry voice said behind her. Turning around quickly she tensed but then relaxed as she saw her aunt, the Sorceress Circe, standing there smiling at her. 

“Circe” Medea said with a slight bow of her head. Her aunt was immortal and she had chosen to risk the wrath of the Olympians by siding with the Giants, but even still her power was significant and Medea knew better than to trust that their kinship would protect her.

“I must admit that I am surprised that Gaea and Porphyrion were willing to give you another chance considering how spectacularly you failed with those heroes…another Jason I believe?” she said mockingly.

Medea bristled. She wanted to lash out, reminding her aunt of her own failures with a certain son of Poseidon but she held her tongue. Despite her power, she was fairly certain that Circe was not the one in charge of this endeavor.

“Do you know why we have been brought here?” Medea said casually.

“Of course” Circe said too easily and smiled at her niece. But then the frowned as she saw Medea smiling back. “Something amusing?” she finally asked.

“Not really” Medea said with a tease in her voice. “I just wondered who was in charge and whether or not you knew” she looked at her aunt, the expression clear than she knew that Circe was not that person.

Circe’s eyes flashed with anger but before she could respond they heard a brief sound of laughter and turned to see another woman walking in. Dressed similarly to them, Medea thought she looked familiar but she didn’t remember how or why. She could tell that she was not immortal.

“Pasiphae” Circe muttered. Medea’s eyes widened at the name of Crete’s former queen, another powerful sorceress. There were now three of the ancient world’s most powerful users of magic in one place and all of them apparently were serving Gaea.

Pasiphae looked at Circe and smirked before turning towards Medea. “Medea” she acknowledged the other woman. “We are waiting for two others and we can begin” she told them.

“Do you know what ‘this’ is?” Medea said respectfully. Pasiphae was powerful, possibly more than Circe and even though she wasn’t immortal, she was a force to be reckoned with and the way she interacted with her Aunt strongly suggested that she was higher in this circle.

“No” Pasiphae admitted casually. “Porphryion said that we needed the most powerful magic and that we three would make a plan that would guarantee Gaea's success. I didn’t need to know anything else from our Mistress” she said simply.

“Good” a cool voice said causing all three women to turn and stare at the two figures walking into the room. They were powerful; if Circe’s immortality was like a torch in the dark to the two mortals, these two were blazing lights. They teemed with power and strength.

“Themis” Circe whispered causing the grey haired Titaness to nod. 

“Mnemosyne” Pasiphae stuttered and the raven haired Titaness raised an eyebrow.

Medea’s eyes widened. These were two of the Greater Titans, daughters of Gaea and Ouranus! Themis was the Titan of Divine Law and Mnemosyne was the Titan of Memory. Neither of them joined either Titan war against the Olympians; in the first war with Olympus or the most recent. Almost every female Titan avoided the first war and their treatment was inconsistent. Zeus punished some just for their connection to Kronos and his brothers like Calypso, and others were not affected at all. Themis had been left alone though Mnemosyne hadn’t avoided the punishment of Olympus.

“Gaea needs your skills” Themis said clearly looking at the three sorceresses. 

“We are of course her servants” Circe agreed bowing to the elder powers. Medea and Pasiphae both nodded as well suddenly nervous.

“We require a means to strip demigods of their blood. Every demigod descends from Chaos and Gaea and this gives them power and strength, but Gaea has a plan to destroy the hope of Olympus by ending their children before killing them” Themis tells them.

“Timing is essential however” Mnemosyne cautions them. “We need to strip them of their heritage, but only after we have what we need from them. So we must find a solution to allow us to meet Gaea’s goals.”

“Does Porphryion have any suggestions” Medea asks the Titanesses.

“This doesn’t concern him” Themis says abruptly. “It will benefit the effort, but Gaea’s plans are complicated and no one, god or giant, needs to know all of them” her tone indicates that this is not open to debate.

* * *

 

The next several days are difficult for the sorceresses. They look at every spell, potion, and effort and while it’s possible to make a demigod mortal, it is never simple. One spell will strip their divine bloodline but only for the current person. Their descendants will retain their connection to Chaos. A potion exists that strips their powers, but doesn’t remove their heritage. Circe knows of a charm that will burn out their blood, but it will kill the demigods at the same time.

Themis and Mnemosyne bring ancients spells to the sorceresses and though under other circumstances, they would delight in acquiring new knowledge, power, and influence that this would give them, they quickly sense the frustration and limited patience of the female Titans in their efforts.

Pasiphae is also running on a time limit. She has to be at the House of Hades to face the Seven before they arrive and there is limited time left to them. Medea doesn’t have much to add, but she is certain that the source will be a potion, not a spell or charm. When pressed, she tells Themis that a potion can contain the greatest powers but any potion powerful enough to do what Gaea wants will be easily perceptible to even the basest demigods. How will they be able to convince the demigods to drink it?

It is on the third day when Mnemosyne and Pasiphae find the spell that they will use and like Medea thought, it would be a potion. The potion is powerful and like she warned, any demigod would know its power from across the room, let alone in their hand.

Circe has the breakthrough they need. “What if the potion is in two parts?” she asks Themis.

“What do you mean” the Titaness asks.

“If we split the potion into two forms. The first is drunk by the demigod that prepares them to be affected by the second half. That way it could be subtle, something that we could slip into their drink without them recognizing it. Then the second can be a potion in cloud form. Throw the potion and the smoke from it will be breathed in by the demigods completing the spell. That way we can administer the draught first and then, when Gaea calls, the second half can come at the exact moment of her triumph!” Circe crows her eyes glowing with passion.

Themis and Mnemosyne both smile at the immortal and look at the other two and see their agreement. 

The Titanesses and Sorceresses work to create both potions and finish with enough time for Pasiphae to leave for the House of Hades while the rest brew all of the potion they will need. Themis and Mnemosyne have identified the targets and, working with Circe, they prepare the Mist to disguise the potion in the cups of the demigods that they have selected.

“Miladies” Medea asks carefully. “I do not wish to challenge the mother’s plans, but the three that came to my place…” she pauses as the Titanesses look at her.

“All Seven of the prophecy will be given the potion” Themis promises and Medea smiles in triumph. That damned daughter of Aphrodite and her lover…JASON…need to pay for their crimes she thinks.

“Along with a number of others” Mnemosyne adds with a dark chuckle.

* * *

 

Circe was sent to Camp Half Blood first. She was able to slip past the barriers due to the absence of Dionysius and the other Olympians and the aid of her Patronesses. The minor magic, even gifted by Zeus, could not stand against the power of the Titans!

Slipping into the dining pavilion she had wrapped herself in a glamor so that she appeared to be one of the regular nymphs who served there, the actual nymph enspelled in the woods. She would have simply destroyed her but Themis emphasized the need for secrecy and for none of them to even know she had been there.

Those annoying demigods were starting to arrive and she was watching for the ones identified by Mnemosyne and Themis and smiled as the first arrived. He had sat down and she drifted over filling his goblet with her potion, not the orange juice the Mist made him see.

Circe continued. She saw the vain girl walking in with the others in her cabin giving her a wide circle and she smiled and delivered her the potion making sure to comment how beautiful she looked causing the girl to smirk and drink without thinking. The other girl didn’t even notice when Circe replaced her grape juice with the potion.

The boys were just as easy. The first boy was barely awake and she told him it was warm milk which he drank with a smile. The other boy was talking with his friends and when he had asked for Kool Aid she had simply smiled as he took her potion.

There were three left on her list and she wanted the one girl last since she was perceptive to the Mist. Luckily the other girl and her boyfriend came in together arguing about preparations for the arrival of the Romans. Circe smiled foolishly at them and they both took their cups filled with her potion without even noticing the immortal sorceress in their midst.

The last would be the most difficult and there she was. She was walking in with several of her siblings and Circe cast a quick spell on another nymph to deliver the potion to the girl while she focused on bending the Mist to disguise the drink. The girl brought the cup to her lips and took a sip and frowned and looked at it confused. Circe pushed harder on the Mist and then cast a quick spell at a boy walking by the girls table causing him to trip and fall into one of the girl’s siblings. The table erupted in laughter at the boy’s clumsiness and the girl shook her head. She took another long drink and this time her face turned shocked as she looked at her cup but it was too late. She had drunk enough of the potion and Circe slipped away as the girl stood up looking around the pavilion.

* * *

Circe arrived in the temporary camp of the Roman demigods and it was even easier. They had no magical protections to keep out anyone let alone someone with her power. Slipping past the guards she moved into the tent and placed the potion next to the sleeping demigod. Looking at his face she wondered for a moment why he was a target as he was acting under Gaea’s will even if he didn’t know it. But it wasn’t enough to distract her for long. She slipped in to the second tent and placed the second potion at the table where the demigod’s breakfast tray waited. He was still dressing so he didn’t notice her and she slipped out again before leaving the camp.

Circe returned to the cave to find Medea pacing, obviously distraught. “What happened?” Circe asked her niece.

Medea turned in surprise that was quickly replaced with anger and fear. “Pasiphae failed” she said quickly. “The Seven along with two others not only defeated her, but they sent her back to the Underworld along with the Giant Clytius. Worse than that, they defeated our forces in Tartarus!” she yelled.

“What do you mean” Circe roared. “Tartarus supports Gaea, how could we lose there?” she demanded.

“It seems that Iapetus and Damasen have joined Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and helped them to escape. The rest of the Seven fought through to the doors in the House of Hades and together they managed to destroy the chains holding them for us to use. Without Thanatos as our prisoner, we have lost the ability to command the doors and send through our forces” Themis said walking in to the room.

Circe started cursing. She was certain that the damned children of Athena and Poseidon had finally paid for their actions when they fell into Tartarus. How could they have survived?!

“What of your task?” Mnemosyne asked her causing Circe to pause in her ranting.

“Success. All the demigods at that camp and the Roman ones drank the potion though I believe the daughter of Hecate may have realized that she drank something though” Circe admitted.

Themis looked at her sister and they nodded. “If she drank it, it’s too late for them. But we must reach the others, now more than ever” Themis told Circe.

“You will need to have all of the Seven as well as the two others with them drink it” Mnemosyne told her. 

“The daughter of Pluto is gifted with the Mist, she will be the most dangerous, though any of them might discover your efforts” Themis warns them.

“I watched them as they traveled while we were brewing the potion, I have a plan if you can get me aboard their ship” she told the Titanesses.

* * *

 

Circe dropped to the deck of the ship without a sound and looked at the moment towards the front of the ship. She saw the son of Hephaestus working on the control panel and the son of Mars talking to him as he looked around for trouble. She moved the Mist to encourage him to look away from her so he wouldn’t get a trace of her passage as she headed below the deck.

Moving silently so as to not disturb the sleeping demigods, she went to the door she had located in her spying earlier. Opening the door she heard the snoring of the satyr inside and cast her spell sending him in a deep and dreamless sleep. Casting another spell he faded from view so that anyone looking in would see an empty bed.

Smiling she cast her final spell and felt her body melting and shifting. In a moment instead of the tall and stately sorceress, she stood as an aging satyr and she smirked and walked out and headed to the girl’s door. She pulled the vial from her pouch and uncapping it she poured the yellow liquid under the door as it started bubbling and turning into a cloud of smoke.

Turning, she straightened up and walked to the mess hall and stepped inside happy to see it empty. She saw the tables set with the plates and goblets and she pulled out her potion and poured it into all of the goblets and pulled out two more plates and goblets, filling both of them before moving back towards the door when it suddenly opened.

“Morning Coach” Piper said with a smile. 

“Creampuff” Circe growled her voice deep. 

Piper rolled her eyes at the dark haired girl beside her as they entered. Circe left the room quietly and went back to the satyr’s cabin and cast a spell to allow her to watch the room. She saw the daughter of Aphrodite sat down and the Roman Praetor sat across from her. 

“I must say that you have definitely changed” Reyna said looking at the girl who no longer looked so useless. She gestured at her plate and it filled with food. Lifting the goblet she drank the potion without reaction as did the other girl. Circe watched as the others trailed in. The sons of Jupiter and Poseidon came in and started wolfing down their food, drinking from their goblets without pausing. The daughter of Athena, curse her, came down with the sons of Mars and Hephaestus and were drinking just as easily. The son of Hades entered along with his sister who was dragging herself, barely awake. The potion of confusion that Circe had poured into her cabin still fogging her senses. 

Nico had drank from his goblet believing it to be a sweet Italian coffee when Hazel grabbed her goblet. She was so tired and she didn’t know why. She had went to bed early and hadn’t had any nightmares but it was like she couldn’t wake up. She had thought some café au lait would help her wake up and she sipped from her cup as she listened to the planning for Reyna and Nico to return to Camp Half Blood with the Athena Parthenos.

She frowned at the bitter taste in her mouth. Looking at the cup she saw the light brown color of the coffee from her youth in New Orleans but decided that she should maybe try simple juice and willed the mug to fill with apple juice. Annabeth laughed at something Piper said when she took a long drink and grimaced. Her taste buds were off. The juice tasted a bit like apples but it was different. Looking at the sparkling liquid she saw regular apple juice and smelt apple juice but…she shook her head and tried to focus and then she saw it!

Her cup was covered in Mist!! Using her powers she pushed the image of the drink aside and saw that her cup was filled not with coffee or juice but a glowing gold liquid…a potion! She had drank an unknown potion!

Looking over at Nico she focused on his cup and saw that he wasn’t drinking coffee, but the same glowing potion. She screamed “Stop drinking!”

Everyone turned to look at her in shock as she stood up.

“Hazel?” Annabeth said looking worried. “What is it?”

“Someone has messed with the goblets” she tells them. They all look at their goblets, most nearly empty. 

“What do you mean?” Reyna said suspiciously.

“Someone is using the Mist to cover them up, they are filled with a potion” she tells them and using all her strength she pushed the Mist from the table to the shock of everyone.

“What the hell!” Leo yells looking at his cup.

“Hazel, what did we drink” Jason asks her looking sick at the sight of his cup.

Nico sniffs the cup. “Do you know what it is?” he asks his sister.

“No…but it is magical. I don’t feel different or anything, but someone tricked us into drinking it” Hazel says frowning.

“Hazel” Annabeth frowns. “You are normally the first one here in the mornings” she says and Hazel nods in confusion. “Why were you late?” Annabeth asks.

“I could barely wake up with morning” Hazel admits. “I was so tired I could barely get out of bed. Nico had to wake me up and it was like I was moving through a fog.”  
Annabeth looks at Reyna who is scowling. “What are you thinking” Reyna growls.

“That the only one of us who would spot the potion was uncharacteristically late and muddled” Annabeth said looking around carefully. “Too much of a coincidence” she mutters.

“Hazel was drugged” Reyna says flatly. 

Everyone starts talking and arguing about it. Nico looks furious for his sister and Frank is just as angry but the others are all looking confused. 

“Okay everyone stop!” Piper yelled, her voice commanding with power. They all stopped and looked at her. “Who could have done this? We were all tricked into drinking it” she asks the group.

“Not everyone” Percy says sadly. They all turn towards him. “Where’s coach?” he asks.

Piper gasps and several others look shocked but Annabeth heads for the door. The rest of them follow after her as they race towards the satyr’s room.

Annabeth and Reyna are the first ones in the room and they find Hedge asleep in the bed, snoring loudly. Annabeth shakes him but he doesn’t even budge. Hazel steps over to him and stares for a moment. “He’s under a spell” she mutters and focusing she sees the Mist keeping him asleep. Pushing it away he wakes easily looking at the demigods around his bed.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?!” he yells at them.

Getting things sorted out takes a while and the crew move to the deck to relieve Festus from watching for trouble. Hazel confirms that Hedge had been under a spell to keep him asleep and Piper tells them how her and Reyna saw Hedge in the mess right before they entered.

“It wasn’t Coach” Hazel assures them. “The spell was too deep. He was out for hours at least” she tells them. 

“Then who did we see in the mess hall?” Reyna growled.

“There’s a bigger question” Annabeth tells them looking serious. “Someone managed to get all of us to drink an unknown potion. Why?” 

No one looks happy about it, but no one has any answer.

* * *

 

Circe walked into the cavern to see her niece talking with the two Titans. “Success sisters” she tells them with a smile. “All Seven plus the Roman and the son of Hades have drank the potion!”

Themis and Mnemosyne both smile terrible smiles at that. “Then their fates are sealed” Themis snarled in satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Lou Ellen stood up in shock, the taste of the potion still on her tongue as she focused her powers on the cup before her. She could see the Mist wrapped around it but with intense concentration and effort, she was able to push it aside and see the dregs of the potion she had drank. Someone had wrapped the Mist to make it look like a normal drink so she wouldn’t notice what she was drinking! She looked around at her siblings and focused on their cups but hers was the only one affected by the Mist.

Looking around the pavilion she saw Clarisse talking to Chris and Will and headed over to them quickly. 

“Clarisse!” Lou Ellen said firmly but not too loudly. She didn’t want to cause a panic.

Clarisse looked annoyed with the daughter of Hecate but she relaxed a bit when Chris’s hand briefly touched her shoulder. “What is it?” she finally asked.

“Something happened and I don’t know what it means” Lou Ellen said looking around the pavilion to make sure no one was close enough to overhear them.

“What do you mean?” Will asked.

“I was eating breakfast and took a drink from my cup and thought it tasted strange, but I didn’t really think too much about it. Then, when I took another drink, I realized something was wrong” Lou Ellen said looking at all of them.

“The nymphs messed up your coffee ?” Clarisse asked sarcastically. 

“No, because it wasn’t coffee” Lou Ellen answered sharply, she was getting angry. “Someone slipped me a potion and used the Mist to make me see it as coffee” she told them and saw their faces change to worry. “And just so you know, not everyone could pull something like that off on me. What’s worse, I don’t even have a clue what the potion is supposed to do.”

“Could it be an attack?” Clarisse was suddenly very attentive.

“Maybe it's just a prank?” Chris asked knowing his own siblings weren’t above such a thing and trying to calm things down a bit.

Lou Ellen shook her head. “This potion was different. I can usually get a sense of what it should be doing or at least the kind of magic it is, but this was different. It feels…incomplete. A prank…no, this was definitely sinister” she said with certainty.

Clarisse and Chris started arguing about what it might mean when Lou Ellen saw Will take a drink from his own cup and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Focusing on the cup she sensed the Mist and using her magic she pushed it away revealing the same potion she had drank and she yelled and grabbed his cup causing Will to startle.

“What the?” he yelped causing Clarisse and Chris to both turn to look at him.

“Will’s cup too” Lou Ellen said seriously. She looked over at Clarisse and saw her and Chris’s dishes. Pushing her magic towards their cups she felt the resistance to her spell so she increased her concentration and was able to dispel the illusions on their cups. “And it looks like both of you as well” she looked at Clarisse whose face was furious. 

To Clarisse’s credit she didn’t explode but instead got even more focused. Turning to Lou Ellen she growled “Search the pavilion, find out who else was targeted.”

Lou Ellen nodded and Chris walked with her as Will touched his tongue to the remains of his drink and tasted it to Clarisse’s shock.

“WILL!” she yelled.

“It won't make a difference Clarisse, I already drank too much” Will said absently. “But if I can help Lou Ellen analyze it, we might know what happened.”

“I know what happened” Clarisse snarled. “It’s got to be the Romans!”

Will didn’t know how to respond to that. He couldn’t think how they could have gotten someone in their camp let alone this early. All of their information told them that the Roman demigods were still quite a ways away and while he guessed some scouts could be close, this seemed too complex. “I taste apples” Will mused after a moment. “I also agree with Lou Ellen…this potion isn’t something on its own. It is missing something” he mutters.

“What do you mean?” Clarisse demands.

“Some medicines are compounds. If you get part A and not part B, then nothing happens. But if you have part A and you get part B, then your body reacts. This feels like that. Like we got only half of the potion or that the magic isn’t fully there.” Will looks at Clarisse’s unhappy face at his answers. “I’m sorry Clarisse but that’s as good as I can get. We can see what Chiron may know” he suggests.

Clarisse nods and reaches out and snags a son of Demeter who was walking by and tells him to run to the big house to let Chiron know that they need emergency meeting with him and all the cabin heads immediately. She smiles at how he quickly salutes and runs off towards the house.

“Clarisse” Chris’s voice breaks her thoughts and she turns around and sees a crowd in front of her. Standing with Lou Ellen and Chris were Clovis from the Hypnos cabin, Drew from Aphrodite, Pollox from Dionysus, and Katie from Demeter next to Will. “All of us got the potion and every one of us drank it in full. Most of them didn’t even notice it.

“Eight of us…all camp leaders” Clarisse growls. “This has to be an attack!” she sends Chris to alert the other cabin heads to follow them for a meeting and leads the group to the big house to see if Chiron knows anything.

* * *

 

Medea and Circe are standing listening to Themis and Mnemosyne argue about the situation. Circe had delivered the potion to the seven right after Pasiphae had been defeated and the seven reunited without Circe ever realizing that their ally had been defeated. With the loss of Pasiphae and Clytius, as well as losing control over the Doors of Death, the efforts of Gaea and Porphyrion were jeopardized.

“Enough” Themis finally says. “Pasiphae’s loss is significant, but she has achieved her primary goal. The potion has been administered to the most important targets. Once we are ready, we will administer the second part rendering them mortal and useless allowing the Giants to destroy Olympus and her allies once and for all.”

Mnemosyne smiles at her fellow Titan as they begin discussing the goal of leading the Seven to Athens where they will be destroyed. Circe will go to Athens with Themis with enough potion for the Seven while Medea and Mnemosyne will travel to Camp Half Blood to deal with the demigods there. 

* * *

 

Hazel stood on the deck with Piper and Annabeth talking quietly. Nico, Reyna, and Hodge had left with the Athena Parthenos. After a difficult trip to Olympia, they have captured Nike and imprisoned her in the hold of the Argo II. Frank was able to gather the Pylosian Mint from his relatives and Piper and Annabeth had managed to get the Makhai from Mars' temple in Sparta and Piper had even managed to destroy the Giant Mimas with Phobios' help which was the second of the Giants destroyed since they managed to free the Doors of Death from Gaea’s control.

“So are those Giants truly gone?” Piper asks the other two, fatigue clear in her voice.

“As much as can be” Annabeth replies thoughtfully. “The Giants are like the Titans, once destroyed here on Earth they are returned to Tartarus and have to recover which the Gods have made nearly impossible if you are comparing them to other monsters.”

“So they are out of the fight?” Piper presses.

“Without the Doors, Gaea can’t send them back and avoid the natural blocks on them by Hades and Olympus” Hazel confirms. “Now when we destroy her forces, they are stuck in Tartarus. Those Giants are out of this war unless Gaea can manage some other trick” she adds nervously.

“I don’t think so” Annabeth muses. “If she had another method she would be using it as well. When we were at the Doors, there was a huge line. If she could have speeded up that process, she would have. There may be another passage, but she would have to find and capture it and she has lost the element of surprise that she had when she captured Thanatos. There is also the matter of time. I don’t think she has enough time to divert her forces to do that. She will have to fight with what she has” Annabeth concludes.

“So what’s next?” Piper looks at the other two.

“We need to go to Delos for the final ingredient and hopefully get advice from Apollo and Artemis” Annabeth says looking concerned. She turns to Hazel “You weren’t able to get anything from Hecate about the potion we all drank?” she asks not for the first time. 

“I tried” Hazel sighs equally frustrated. “She kept avoiding talking about it and I am almost certain that she knows something, but she isn’t telling for whatever reason.”

“What about Apollo?” Piper wonders. The other two demigods look at her with questioning expressions. “Well he has some dominion over healing, wouldn’t potions possibly apply? If it is affecting us physically, he might be able to tell” she muses.

“It’s worth a try” Hazel agrees. “I will try when we go to Delos. Frank and Leo are ready to go with me so I think the three of us will be able to get the final ingredient as well as more information. I can ask Apollo as well” she says with certainty.

There is not much else to say about the plan, but none of them really feel the need to go anywhere or talk anymore, instead enjoying the quiet of the moment of peace that the ship is enjoying without monsters attacking them.

Sitting there Annabeth is surprised how close she has gotten with the other two demigods. She freely admits that she has never had the best opinion of the children of Aphrodite. Most of them are vapid air-heads, narcissists, cruel, or completely lacking in anything resembling drive or motivation. Even Silena, who truly was a hero, her actions were more heroic due to their being so out of character for her. But Piper, Piper is different. She seems to be more connected to a part of Aphrodite’s powers that Annabeth had been less respectful of, the heart. Her understanding of emotions in Sparta was incredible and without her, they would have lost. She didn’t want to admit it, but her perceptions were just as valuable as Annabeth’s intellectual ones.

She was also less interested in the frilly stuff of Aphrodite and was serious about learning to fight and hold her own with them and the boys. She was strong, much stronger than any child of Aphrodite that Annabeth had known and maybe it meant that Aphrodite had greater depth to her than Annabeth gave her credit for having. Not that she planned to admit that anytime soon. 

Hazel was another enigma for Annabeth. She never expected to like, let alone respect, a child of Hades as much as she did Hazel. If she was being truly objective, and she would do so only in her own head and never out loud, Hades was treated horribly by Olympus. He had never done anything wrong, but had been basically banished from Olympus except for the meetings at the Solistice. Poseidon had his own realm as Hades did, but he had a place on Olympus and was welcome there even if he didn’t spend much time there. But Hades had been treated like a leper.

It had taken Percy to force Zeus to allow his brother a throne on Olympus, much to Zeus’s dismay she was sure. Smiling to herself she wondered how much of Percy’s ‘justice for Hades’ was due to his real disagreement with the treatment of Hades versus trying to fix things with Nico. She knew that Percy carried the guilt for Bianca's death even now, though it wasn't his fault. He wanted to be close to Nico, like he was with Jason, but he was always telling her how he messed things up and either said or did the wrong thing. He didn't get why Nico seemed so mad at him one minute but then would move Olympus to help him the next. He was totally confused and frustrated by his relationship with the son of Hades. Unlike Percy however, Annabeth was not oblivious to what was going on around her and was pretty sure she had figured it out. When they had rescued Nico and Bianca and fought the Manticore, she saw how quickly 10 year old Nico had attached himself to Percy with a strong case of hero worship. And to be fair, Percy played the mythical hero role to the hilt without even trying. He was Nico's game come to life and Percy's charm was so casual and natural, he didn't realize what he was doing most of the time. 

She wasn’t sure exactly when she had realized that Nico’s hero worship had turned into a crush, but she was certain it had, much to the boy’s dismay. She saw how he looked at Percy when he thought no one was looking and how much he did that helped all of their quests, but always by helping the son of Poseidon. She had even realized that part of the reason that he put up barriers to her was because he was jealous of her relationship with Percy even though he might not realize it. 

Annabeth had considered telling Percy about it for a brief moment, but quickly discarded the idea. While she knew that Percy wouldn’t hesitate to put himself in harm’s way for Nico, for any of them for that matter, he couldn’t be subtle or considerate about this. He would either freak out, want to talk to Nico, or act overly casual to show it didn’t matter. She wondered if she should ask Piper, but to be truthful she didn’t have proof or 100% certainty, just her own conclusions.

She wonders what would have happened if Nico and Percy had fallen together, what would have happened to them. Nico knew Tartarus better than Annabeth did, but he had only just escaped it. But he was also more ruthless than she was…she shook her head. She wasn’t sure she would ever understand the son of Hades.

But looking at Hazel, the difference between them was so pronounced. She wondered if it was the Roman element, but Pluto wasn’t that much better regarded. Hazel however had avoided the bitterness and anger that Nico carried but his burdens were harder. Losing Bianca, being gay, being out of his own time, feeling rejected at camp, and on and on made being Nico so much harder than it was on other demigods. Add that to being a child of the big three? She was actually impressed he was as good as he was.

Hazel had found a confidence and strength in being part of the legion. She had found Frank and he worshipped the ground she walked on and her growing abilities with the Mist gave her a confidence and strength that made her a force to be reckoned with without sacrificing her goodness.

“Want to talk about it?” Piper’s gentle voice broke her chain of thoughts. Annabeth looked over at the daughter of Aphrodite confused. “Your emotions are all jumbled up and you seem unhappy” she explained as she grabbed and held Annabeth’s hand. She saw Hazel do the same and the gentle smile on her face as well. “You don’t have to” Piper assures her “but if you want to, we are here.” Hazel nodded encouragingly.

Annabeth looked back out over the water trying to collect her thoughts. Her head told her not to speak. Sharing the darkness of Tartarus would not help her but it could threaten the other two, but feeling her heart pounding she wondered if it was her head or her heart saying that. Fear was powerful Annabeth had learned and you didn’t defeat it by ignoring it, you won by facing it. But did they truly understand what they were offering? Looking at them she thought they did.

Her voice low, Annabeth starts talking. She begins with the terror she felt when Arachnae’s web caught her leg and she realized that she was going to fall. She moved to her determination to save Percy and then her overwhelming love that he chose to fall with her rather than leave her behind despite the cost and how stupid it was. She kept talking; about drinking from the Phlegethon and the pain it caused, her wounds and constant fear and suffering. She spoke of monsters and the burning air of the pit and their encounters with the Titan Bob and the Giant Damasen. 

Her voice breaking, she told of Akhlys and her betrayal of them and how Percy acted. His use of his powers against her and how scared she was watching him; willing to kill a Goddess and able to do so. Her fear of how cruel and ruthless he seemed to be in that moment and how she still dreamed of that moment. She told them of Nyx and the House of Night and their escape to the doors. Facing Tartarus himself and the sacrifice of Bob and Damasen to allow them to escape.

By the time she was done she was weeping nearly uncontrollably in the arms of the other two demigods as they held her. They didn’t say anything stupid or meaningless about getting over it or some other platitude but they just let her talk. When she finally finished she knew that she must look horrible with her bloodshot eyes and runny nose but neither girl acted like it mattered as they looked just as bad. They had cried with her even not experiencing the hell of that place, they seemed to go back with her to help her deal with it, something that Percy hadn’t even done. He didn’t want to talk about it and had avoided any mention of it. She needed this and thought that she was even feeling a bit better all things considered.

They headed to their cabins shortly after and Annabeth fell asleep. For the first time since they escaped, she didn’t dream about Tartarus or how Percy appeared facing Akhlys. She slept well and woke thinking that maybe she was making progress. She knew that her memories of that place would always be there, but sharing with Hazel and Piper had made them more manageable somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I added the tag of Percy/Jason due to some unresolved tension between them. No promises about what will happen, but things are changing for our favorite demigods._

Hazel and Frank walked back towards the docks at Delos. Talking with Artemis and getting her advice about the tactics of Octavian and the Romans with regard to their ‘allies’ and the siege engines worried both of them. Camp Half Blood doesn’t stand a chance unless Reyna can turn the legions’ loyalty back to her and even then it is no guarantee. The goddess could only tell them what was happening, not what to do to stop the madness and save everyone.

Hazel stepped away from Frank and Artemis for a moment while they discussed specifics of the siege situation and who Octavian had allied the legions with in his mad quest for power. Looking down the hill she saw Leo walking slowly, obviously chewing over whatever Apollo told him, but the blonde god was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly she heard a plaintive melody, haunting in its tones, with a metallic base like no music the daughter of Pluto had ever heard. Following her ears she rounded the corner and saw Apollo himself tinkering with a small box that was the source of the music Hazel had heard.

She wasn’t sure whether she should disturb him, but this might be her only chance. Stepping closer she cleared her throat nervously. “Lord Apollo?” she said gently.

Hazel’s eyes widened nervously as she found herself looking directly into the deep blue eyes of the God of the Sun, Prophecy, and so much more. Gone was the sulky teenager they had seen earlier when they arrived and he was whining about destroying them to absolve himself of his father’s rage. The being in front of her now was very different. He was weighted down with a terrible burden and it seemed that somehow, someway, her presence made him face it and that was not something he wanted to do.

Apollo sighed heavily. “I cannot give you the answers to your questions that you seek Daughter of Pluto” he said, sadness clear in his voice. 

“Milord?” Hazel said confused. “This is not about the Physician’s Cure” she assured him. Her voice suddenly froze at the look he gave her.

“Do you think I do not know you want answers about the potion you drank?” his voice had an otherworldly echo to it. “Forces greater than you can imagine are moving, game pieces are shifting across the board Hazel Levesque and what the end result will be no one, not even the Fates are certain.”

Hazel feels ice in her veins, a fear colder than the black oil in Alaska that killed her in her first life. This was something else.

“I can tell you this…you will have your answer, one way or another, in less than two days” Apollo sighed and his voice suddenly sounded much more like the teenager from earlier. “Leave me child…the burden of knowing can be too much even for the God of Prophecy.”

Hazel looked at the eternal teenager with sadness and wondered whether the judgement of Zeus was really so cruel and unfair. Her father was responsible for the dead and the ultimate judgement of the souls of demigods and mortals and even served as the jailor for the immortals in Tartarus, but she had never felt that he was unfair. Hard? Yes. Firm? Yes. But cruel? No. She knew better. Pluto and his Greek form of Pluto were Necessary. Of all the Olympians, he was the one who truly took his responsibilities the most seriously. Maybe this fight had finally woken up the rest of them to the fact that they had duties to fulfill and dangers to face. Depending on demigods to fight and die for the Olympians with little appreciation or kindness had led them to a place where they kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again. Something had to wake them up.

Hazel headed back down the trail and saw Frank and Artemis finishing up. Leo should be here and they can finally leave.

* * *

 

Jason walked up on on deck for some fresh air. He looked over and saw Piper and Annabeth talking while keeping an eye out for monsters during their shift on guard. He should be relaxing, but he was full of too much energy and he wasn’t exactly sure why. The mission to Delos was a success and they were off to find Asclepius to make the “Physician’s Cure” that would help them in their fight with Gaea.

Jason was worried about Leo as he was being more quiet than usual. Normally the smaller demigod operated in several modes; talking nonstop to hide his nerves, completely distracted and inventing, or falling in love with the most wrong demigod, Goddess, Nymph, or other immortal. Jason shook his head, drop Leo in a crowd of 100 women and he would hit on the one who was the most homicidal.

He looked over at the girls again. Watching Piper he felt a surge of affection at the sight of the beautiful girl. She had a beauty that had captivated Jason without her even trying. She was graceful and powerful now that she was embracing her heritage. She was strong, but it wasn’t a strength that manifested as a challenge like he remembered with Reyna. With her, it was always a contest of wills. Jason thought back and remembered how attractive it was, Reyna's strength and Roman discipline. She had the respect of all of the legions and she had forged her way to the Praetorship and she was definitely impressive.

Piper was so different, but in a good way. She had looked incredible after her mom’s makeover, but she also looked incredible in jeans and a t-shirt. Jason smirked as he remembered kissing her on the top of his cabin. His eyes drifted across to look at Annabeth.

Annabeth was totally different from Piper. Jason had always noticed the fierce intelligence in her grey eyes, he imagined like her mother. She was daunting, but he had to admit she was beautiful in her own way as well. Long blonde hair, a firm body, and a wicked sense of humor. Jason smirked as he watched the two girls laughing and when Annabeth pulled her hair back and redid her trademark ponytail.

Jason’s eyes widened as he realized that he was checking out Annabeth and thinking things he really shouldn’t. He flushed and turned away embarrassed that he was thinking that when he had a girlfriend as well as the fact that Annabeth was dating Percy, his bro!

“Jason” Percy called out smiling as he walked towards the son of Jupiter causing Jason to feel like a heel.

“Hey Percy” Jason mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked looking at the other demigod with a penetrating stare. “Getting antsy to fight something?”

Jason looked confused. “Huh” he replied.

“We haven’t had a good fight in a bit. Why don’t we go and spar?” Percy suggested.

The idea of clashing swords for a bit to work off this nervous energy sounded perfect to Jason. He missed the discipline of regular training and while normally they got plenty of that on this voyage, Jason could really use the distraction that fighting gave his brain.

He stood up and followed Percy below deck to head to the training room.

* * *

 

Piper watched the boys head for the stairs to go below deck and smiled as she watched them. Jason was tall and muscular. She had always admired how he was put together and when she was being honest with herself, she loved watching him. He was tall, broad shouldered, and muscular with piercing blue eyes and a halo of pale blonde hair like a California surfer. Though Hera had used the Mist to mess with their memories, since the time they woke up together on the bus at the Grand Canyon, Piper has constantly been grateful that Hera chose to put the two of them together.

Slowly her eyes drifted over to the other demigod and Piper pursed her lips. She had not really looked at Percy before but she had to admit he was as handsome as Jason in his own way. He wasn’t as built as the Roman, but he was definitely fine with muscles. His build was the swimmer’s build with narrow hips and a more sleek line. Not to mention he had some amazing legs and Piper smiled watching him walk away and the way his legs went up to a rather impressive backside.

“Piper?” Annabeth’s voice broke into her thoughts. 

Piper looked at her friend and suddenly flushed. She had never thought of Percy that way before! She loved Jason and wasn’t the kind of person to cheat on him, not like her mother did. She took a deep breath to try and clear those thoughts from her head. “Sorry” Piper said looking at the concerned look on Annabeth’s face. “Guess I zoned out for a second.”

Annabeth smirked. “Checking out Jason” she teased the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper blushed and groaned “Shut up” playfully.

They giggle for a bit and go back to safer topics when they see Leo and Frank walk on deck and head over to the control panel, obviously talking about something.

“The blessing of Mars is definitely…” Annabeth falters looking at the changes in Frank.

“Impressive” Piper murmurs.

Annabeth looks at her friend sharply with a raised eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Piper continues to look at the son of Mars with a calculating look. Ever since he received the blessing, he definitely came into his own. It’s like he was an unfinished pastry, partially cooked and partially raw. Now he was all done and he looked amazing. Tall, muscular (more than Jason to be honest), his face had gone from babyish to rugged, and his aura of confidence was definitely impressive.

“Want to take a picture?” Annabeth teased her.

“What?” Piper broke off her look at turned back to see Annabeth laughing at her. “Don’t be ridiculous. Frank is…is…well he is Hazel’s” she finishes lamely.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth asks sounding concerned. “I mean, I don’t think you ever really paid attention to anyone besides Jason and now…” she trailed off.

Piper flushed. She looked at the daughter of Athena who was just staring at her knowingly, but not saying anything. “It’s crazy” Piper says obviously frustrated. “For some reason I keep noticing the boys more than ever before.”

“What do you mean?” Annabeth asks gently. “You know you can always talk to me right? You and Hazel were there for me to talk about Tartarus” she shivers and feels grateful when Piper grabs her hand and squeezes reassuringly. “Let me return the favor” she prods carefully.

Piper sighs. “I love Jason. You know that?” Piper starts and looks at Annabeth who nods reassuringly. “But…I got to admit that I have been noticing the…assets…of the others.”

“All of them?” Annabeth pushes gently.

“Yeah” Piper whispers. “I mean Jason is…everything to me. But, if I am being honest, I can't deny that Frank is pretty impressive in his own way and, please don't be angry, but Percy is...well, hot” she whispers guiltily.

“What about Leo? Nico?” Annabeth suggests.

Piper startles at the question and is about to protest at the idea when she pauses. Leo isn’t ripped like the others, but he is definitely charming in his own way. He is funny with a quick and contagious smile. He is compact and his flirting is terrible, but it’s not without charm. But Nico is…well, she pauses, he does have that brooding darkness that isn’t a total turn off. More emo than she would prefer, but it’s not without a spice to him. And while he is a bit young and smaller than Percy or Jason, he is a son of the Big Three and his danger adds a bit of a thrill.

Piper’s eyes widen. ‘What the gods?!?’ she thinks freaking out. Leo is like an annoying brother and Nico?? Why would she even consider?? Piper looks over at Annabeth looking worried but she doesn’t say anything.

“Interesting” Annabeth mutters.

“What?” Piper asks desperately. “You are pretty much drooling over all of the boys, which you have never done before. I mean you were always so laser focused on Jason that you didn't even notice other boys. Now, even Nico and Leo are interesting to you, and I would have bet you have never have even thought about either of them like that before. But now you are seeing them as potential lovers and what they would bring to a relationship. I wonder if it is somehow connected to your mother?” Annabeth muses.

“My mom?” Piper replies confused but also nervous as she is whenever her mom comes up.

“Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love after all. Maybe you are sensing the things that each of them bring or offer to someone. I mean all of the guys are heroes and have attractive elements. Maybe you are somehow sensing those things” Annabeth suggests.

“So?” Piper says slowly. “Do you mean that I see the attractiveness in all the guys, no matter what I’m feeling?”

“Well” Annabeth says getting interested. “It would certainly make sense if you think about it. Your mom is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She has a whole bunch of kids, probably only matched in numbers by Apollo and Hermes, so she would have to be attracted to a lot of different guys you know?” Annabeth is working the thought through her head. “Normal people, mortals and even demigods, often have a ‘Type’ or someone that matches them. I mean everyone isn't attracted to everyone in the world. People like different things. So maybe because of who she is, Aphrodite doesn't share that limitation. From what I have heard when you and your siblings are describing your mortal fathers, it always seemed that they were very different in looks, personality, and so forth. So it seems that she doesn't seem to have a 'Type' per se. Since she changes how she looks to appear as a person’s ideal of beauty, maybe that powers works both ways.”

“Both ways” Piper tries to focus in on what Annabeth is saying.

“Yeah. Not only does she look like a person’s ideal of beauty, but she sees a person’s attributes that are worthy of noting” Annabeth smirks. “Take our guys. You wouldn’t think that Leo and Frank are everyone’s ideal of good looking. Some girls will drool over Frank, but others would think he was too much and would much rather Leo. Maybe that’s how she sees men and you are ‘tuning in’ to that aspect of her powers” Annabeth suggests.

Piper considers Annabeth’s thoughts. “That makes…sense. But why now?” she wonders.

“Maybe because of what happened in the Temple of Mars?” Annabeth suggests. “You really tapped into the emotional side of your heritage and maybe that opened you up to an entirely different level of connection with Aphrodite's power. Unlike the other Olympians, Aphrodite is not descended from Kronos remember? She was born from the blood of Ouranus and the sea when the Titans overthrew him so her power is different.”

Piper nodded and smiled. Then she got a wicked grin on her face. “So, so then let’s rate the guys on overall attractiveness” she suggests with a smirk.

Annabeth laughs. “Really?” she asks Piper. “I’m not sure I’m the best for this.”

“Why not?” Piper laughs.

Annabeth sighs. “I guess I’m just not really feeling into the guys at the moment” she shrugs.

Piper snickers. “Too caught up in Percy land?” Piper teases but the smile slips off her face as she sees the look on Annabeth’s face. “Annie?” she asks gently.

Annabeth looks at Piper and smiles sadly. “It’s just…things are not really going well” she tells Piper. “To be honest…I’ve been thinking that maybe we need some time apart.” 

Piper’s eyes widen. “You want to break up?” she asks shocked.

Annabeth doesn’t immediately answer. She frowns and looks back at the other demigod. “It’s not that I don’t care about Percy” Annabeth finally says. “It’s just that I don’t feel the same since we got out of Tartarus. I mean when he kisses me it feels…strange” she tries to explain.

“Strange?” Piper asks gently.

“Did you know that before Percy came to camp I had seriously considered joining the Hunters of Artemis?” Annabeth asked her.

“Really?” Piper was surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah” Annabeth muttered. “I have been wondering if maybe that would have been a better choice…or maybe it still might be.”

Piper frowned. “I thought that the Hunters all had to be…” she broke off and blushed and looked at Annabeth who was watching her, eyebrow raised.

Annabeth stared at Piper who was trying to backtrack and she finally started laughing. “It’s okay Pipes. Joining the Hunters requires them to foreswear relationships with men. But they don’t have to have never had one. Some of the Hunters were abused by men and chose that life as a way to deal” Annabeth explained. “But to clarify, I still qualify” she smirked.

Piper raised an eyebrow. “You mean and Percy haven’t…” she trails off.

Annabeth shakes her head. “No. With the Titan war and then his disappearance thanks to her highness, we barely had time to date let alone do anything else. And honestly, I am not sure that I want that anymore” Annabeth confessed.

Piper grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“It’s just…it feels like we are moving in different directions. Percy lives in the moment and while he talked about going to New Rome afterwards, what will he do? He hates school. He talks about college but the truth is he can’t focus and as for reading and learning, it drives him crazy. He is also so…so…unpredictable. One second he is going 110% and the next he is napping and then he is furious and the next he is teasing and joking. I swear I almost get whiplash trying to keep up” she sighs.

Piper laughs gently and smiles when Annabeth looks at her unhappily. “He’s like the sea Annabeth. Always changing, always in motion, and never predictable.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement. “I know, I know…but Piper, I’m not. I like to know what’s coming, what’s next. Even in the chaos of battle, there is a pattern, a plan, an organization. How can we be together when we are fundamentally different?” she asked frustration clear in her voice.

Piper didn’t know what to say. She especially didn’t want to mention her sense that her ability to read the emotions of the rest of the Seven was becoming sharper, more focused. She had in fact noticed that Annabeth’s feelings towards Percy had shifted away as she had noticed that Hazel and Frank’s had become even more solid. Leo was longing for Calypso, she could sense him missing her. And Jason and Percy were, well to be honest, there was something developing between them that she didn't truly understand. She could feel them becoming somewhat disconnected from her and Annabeth, almost like they still had feelings, but they had weakened. And while she knew Jason cared about her, and Percy about Annabeth, she had also felt that their connections were falling apart bit by bit. What was worse was that it didn’t seem to bother her like she thought it should, almost as if it was…right. Talking to Annabeth had helped put into words what she was feeling and it was sad.

Poor Percy, she hadn’t spent as much time thinking about him, but he felt like Jason, becoming more…diffuse…in his affection for her friend. He loved Annabeth she knew, but not like when he was willing to fall into Tartarus for her, it was different. She didn’t think that she felt him being drawn to anyone else, but he was so mercurial, she knew that he could at a moment's notice. Like she told Annabeth, he was ever changing and ever in motion. She didn’t know what the future held for them but she was fairly certain that the two couples that everyone took for granted as being solid were not going to last much longer. 

* * *

 

The clang of Celestial Bronze against Imperial Gold rang throughout the training room as two of the most powerful demigods of their generation were dealing with the emotional stress in their life in the way that worked best for them. Giving up on active thinking, their bodies were instead flowing with muscle memory, deep instincts guiding each step and swing more than any conscious thoughts as they pushed and probed against the other’s defenses.

Percy normally had the edge in most of their one-on-one fights because he had trained for single combat where Jason's training was in how to be a part of a unit. The Roman way of training was to fight strategically, as a coordinated unit, disciplined, precise, and controlled. The Greek way was wild, ferocious, and inventive. Taking advantage of environment, the skills of their opponents, and the shifting nature of warfare gave Percy the ability to change his tactics, strategies, and approaches without notice or even thought. 

Jason’s thoughts were more rigid that Percy's, but he had been at Camp Half Blood for over half a year and ever since waking up at the Grand Canyon, he had learned to operate more and more independently, more Greek. Added to that was experience, Jason had significantly more training, practice, and rigor for most of his life since being claimed by Lupa at barely two years old, and that had evened things out between the two of them making any contest almost perfectly balanced. 

Jason allowed the burn of muscle and the press of his lungs, straining for oxygen, to drive away the thoughts that had bothered him earlier as he felt his bond with Piper eroding. He needed to find an escape from his own head and this was perfect. They had been fighting for almost twenty minutes and he was dripping sweat and feeling that good tired when Percy stepped back and lowered his sword.

“Tired already?” Jason asked with a sneer suggesting disappointment.

“You wish” Percy smirked back at him as he put his sword aside and reached for the bottom of his shirt. Peeling it over his head, the shirt sticking to his sweat soaked body, Jason watched the beads of sweat running down his defined chest and firm abs. Jason traced the muscles of Percy’s chest with his eyes, soaking up the definition of them and feeling a stirring in his stomach that he had never felt before looking at the son of Poseidon. He knew, intellectually, that Percy was good looking. That was mentioned almost regularly at Camp Half Blood when girls had talked about him with a dreamy voice and a slightly jealous look at Annabeth, but that had been immaterial. Now, now he could appreciate, fully, the combination of looks, mischievous smile, body, and personality that made Percy Jackson quite the package. Jason shook his head and looked away feeling very confused.

“My shirt feels disgusting” Percy said tossing it to the side as he picked up Anaklusmos and twirled it around. “You gonna keep wearing yours? It's drenched” he laughed.

Jason had become acutely aware of how his shirt was feeling now that Percy had mentioned it and he hated that. Flipping his sword back to a coin and pocketing it, he tossed his shirt to the side before summoning his sword back and they started again. They continued to fight, neither gaining a clear edge on the other, as they fought back and forth for another hour before calling it quits.

“I don’t know about you Jase” Percy said easily coming over to Jason, his hair matted with sweat and his musk clear to Jason’s nose. “But I needed this.” He looked at the blonde demigod who was slowly collecting his breath after their workout. “How are things with you and Piper going?” he asked, a bit too casually.

“Okay I guess” Jason said quickly. “Why?” had Percy caught him staring?

“I don’t know…it’s just Annabeth and me…things are…” Percy trailed off not looking at Jason.

“Bro. Is everything okay?” Jason asked stepping closer to Percy.

Percy looked back at him. “I don’t think so” he sighed. “Ever since we got back from Tartarus we have been drifting apart. I mean I love her, don’t get me wrong, and I know I always will, but it feels different somehow. Like we are being pulled in different directions or something. And you know what’s the worst thing?” he asks the son of Jupiter.

Jason shakes his head, he doesn’t know.

“I’m not really upset by it” Percy said confused at his own words. Jason frowns. “I mean after everything we have been through together…from our first quest and facing Medusa and Hades, to the Sea of Monsters, through the Labyrinth, even holding up the sky for her when we rescued Artemis and fighting in the Battle of Manhatten. Then Hera taking every memory I had except for her name and face, that I held onto like it was my lifeline Jase. Annabeth has been central to my life ever since I discovered I was a demigod, you know?. I mean we went through the nightmare that was Tartarus together and it was only the thought that we could make it through together that kept us going Jase” Percy said sincerely. “But now? It’s like it’s all falling apart.”

“Bro” Jason doesn’t know what to say to him.

“And the terrible thing is that it feels like it’s supposed to happen this way. Like I need to let her go” he looks at the blonde and sighs. “Why am I not fighting harder for her?” he asks looking confused.

Jason sighs. “I don’t know Percy. Piper and me…things feel different too. I wonder if whatever Hera did using the Mist on us is finally wearing off and now that we are no longer required to be together, it's just not the same. I mean she is awesome, in fact she gets more amazing every day. Stronger, more confident, and beautiful in so many ways which should make me happier, but it’s almost like we aren’t meant to be.” Jason shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “Maybe this is all just due to the stress about the fight” he offers. “We are less than two days from G day, maybe we should stop worrying about this till after we stop the world from ending?” he suggested with a smile.

Percy smiles and his face lights up, his mood shifting instantly, “Race you to the showers!” he yells and takes off.

Jason stares for a second watching the muscles in Percy's back flexing and shifting as he runs. His eyes drifting down to Percy's jeans and the firm backside outlined by them, jeans that seem a bit too small for the brunette demigod, though he definitely appreciates the view. NO! Jason thinks and shakes his head. This...this is something else. Could it be that potion they drank? Maybe it's messing with their emotions or relationships or something. Of course if it was a love potion of some kind, wouldn't Piper have been able to tell? Running after Percy, Jason hears the laughter of the son of Poseidon and suddenly finds himself smiling. He is definitely going crazy as he follows the green eyed demigod into the showers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Several lines in this story are Rick Riordan's to match up to the storyline of Blood of Olympus - all credit to him for his story and his words!_

Jason didn’t like it. No he didn’t like this one bit. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth had left with King Kekrops and his troops to try and sneak under the city to come up beneath the Acropolis. While he trusted all of them with his life, he didn’t like the idea of splitting up nor did he like depending on the reptile king not to betray them.

Piper’s song had enchanted Kekrops and Jason trusted her powers, but he wished he could be there. He turned towards Leo and the others. “How can we get close enough to be ready when it’s time?” he asked the group.

Hazel frowned. “I could use the Mist to help hide us, but with the Giants expecting us, it will be harder. It would be better if we could somehow hide us and I could use the Mist to strengthen whatever we are using to deceive them” Hazel offered.

“I’ve got something that might help” Leo offered with a smirk. “I can release a smoke screen from the Argo. If Jason can cause the winds to circle us with the smoke, then Hazel could use the Mist to make us look like a cloud” Leo said with a smirk.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard” Jason finally said after several moments of silence while everyone stared at the son of Hephaestus. “But we got nothing else, so let’s try it” he gave up.

Leo whooped and moved to the controls and lifted the Argo II into the air. As they lifted up he made some modifications to his Archimedes Sphere and suddenly smoke came pouring out of the ship’s underside. Luckily the smoke was white. Jason concentrated on the winds and wrapped the smoke around them while Hazel focused on the Mist. They moved off towards the Acropolis. Slow and hopefully unobtrusive to Gaea’s forces.

They slowly approached the temple and could see the forces gathered there. Putting the ship into hover mode, they waited. Jason could see the onagers around the temple. It was all up to the other three now.

* * *

 

Waiting for dawn wasn’t easy for Clarisse when she wanted to take the battle to those damn Romans and the scum that they had allied themselves with in their plan to attack her home. She had sent Lou Ellen, Will, and Cedric to attempt a sabotage mission against Octavian’s siege machines. Eliminating those onagers would significantly even the odds. The hope that Nico would arrive with his miracle was gone and she had prepared her forces for the battle to come the best that she could. 

Chiron had taken a team to the west flank and would prevent attack coming from that direction while the water protected their east and north sides. Leaving the south for all of their forces to consolidate on one front to face the Romans.

Checking over her war chariot Clarisse prepared for battle and looked over the over 100 Greek demigods who had assembled to fight the invasion. She knew they were outnumbered but that was meaningless. They would fight for their home.

“Clarisse” Chris murmured and pointed as she saw Coach Hedge stomping towards them wearing some kind of armor made from tree bark holding his cudgel.

“Cupcake!” Hedge yelled at her. “The forest spirits are ready to fight!” he yelled proudly. He was followed by a dozen satyrs and three nymphs.

Clarisse sighed. She would rather they evacuate with the youngest demigods, but she knew it was pointless and she could use even an extra arm or two.

“That’s good Hedge. Have your forces join the main attack team” she offered.

Hedge grinned maniacally and let out a wailing kind of whistle causing several of the children of Apollo to wince at the sound. Clarisse’s eyes widened as the woods exploded as nearly twice the number of satyrs, nymphs, and other nature spirits as demigods moved to join their forces tripling their numbers. While they weren’t as useful in a fight as a fully trained demigod, things just got a lot better. Maybe now they had a chance.

“CLARISSE!” a voice yelled and she turned and saw Drew Tanaka rushing towards her. “We’ve got a problem!”

“What now?!” Clarisse growled but looked uncertain as she saw Clovis and Katie Gardner carrying Rachel Dare between them. The Oracle looked drugged and incoherent, muttering in some language that wasn’t Greek or Latin for sure. “What happened to Dare?” she yelled at them.

“We don’t know, she just started seizing up and right before she did she called your name” Drew said looking determined.

They tried to help the girl but she suddenly snapped up straight as a board and her eyes glowed the green of prophecy as smoke poured out of her mouth. They all stepped back. How was this happening? Apollo’s powers of prophecy were supposed to be blocked.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_  
_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_  
_An oath to keep with a final breath_  
_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

They had all heard the Prophecy of the Seven before and didn’t understand why she was repeating it when she suddenly continued:

_East and West, the Earth rises tall_  
_The Blood of Olympus now shall fall_

Rachel collapsed before anyone could catch her. They looked at Clarisse, worry in their eyes. Clarisse straightened her back and looked over the forces assembled. She hated prophecies but saw the fear and uncertainty in her fellows. “Prophecy doesn’t matter” she yelled. “We fight for OLYMPUS and our friends and family!” she yelled. The roar that came back stiffened their backs as they turned towards the hill.

* * *

 

“So this is where the rivalry started” Percy said looking around the chamber that Annabeth had identified as the site where his father had created the salt water spring in his contest with Athena.

“Yeah” she replied distracted.

“Good” Percy said and grabbing her he pulled Annabeth into a kiss. It wasn’t particularly long or passionate, but it was a promise to each other. No matter what would happen, they were ending the feud that their parents had started.

“Percy” Annabeth whispered low as they separated.

“No. No plans or worries or thoughts about tomorrow. Today…right now…we are a team. All seven of us and we will defeat them. No matter what, I love you Wise Girl” he tells her gently.

Annabeth sighed looking into Percy’s swirling green eyes. “I love you too Seaweed Brain, no matter what” she said with a smile.

They turn towards Piper who was watching with a wistful expression. “Putting an end to old hurts is a good thing before facing this” Piper tells them and they begin their planning. They will need to take out the weapons and then signal the Argo, thought Piper and hopefully Frank will be in place to signal the fight while Hazel cloaks the Argo II until they are ready.

Of course, that’s when things go south. They manage to disable the onagers, but Enceladus captures Annabeth and Percy and in the fighting. The ugly giantess Periboia was holding Annabeth begging to kill her when Piper took action.

She attacked!

Throwing Katoptris at Enceladus to hopefully free Percy while she attacked the Giantess but Peribotia was significantly smarter than the male giants. Piper managed to save Annabeth by using her charmspeak to cause the Giantess to miss on her attempt to stab the daughter of Athena, but it wasn't enough to prevent a slash to Annabeth's leg. Piper felt a chill as she saw her friend's blood hit the ground, quickly soaking in with a golden glow.

Piper managed to free Annabeth, and they quickly moved to support each other and were doing well but all of a sudden Percy, who was disarmed and struggling, when Porphyrion back handed him in the face sending him flying across the field to land in a heap. Luckily he looked only mildly stunned as he staggered up and at that moment, the Argo attacked.

Jason called down lightning, Hazel and Arion landed and started attacking, Leo opened fire with all of the weapons he had built, and Frank’s arrows flew. They were slowly losing ground and were being forced into a defensive circle when Enceladus speared the Argo causing massive damage and Leo fell over to land among them. 

“You will die puny demigods” Porphyrion roared. “You cannot kill us!” he laughed.

Percy braced against his enemies, Riptide finally in his hand when a drop of blood from his nose finally made it’s way to his cheek. Piper saw it and tried to scream but was too late the drop fell to the earth turning gold.

“IT’S DONE!” Porphyrion roared. “The Blood of Olympus is spilled. Gaea wakes!”

“No!” Percy yelled. A nosebleed was a stupid way to start the apocalypse!

“And now you are not needed heroes” a female voice sang out.

Turning Percy and Annabeth gasped as they recognized Circe stepping out from behind Porphryion’s throne. They did not recognize the other woman though she radiated a power of her own. 

“Circe” Annabeth yelled.

“I still owe you both for destroying my island daughter of Athena. I delivered my potion to you and your comrades when you destroyed Pasiphae and my vengeance is almost complete” she sneered.

Hazel paled. Circe and Pasiphae had made that potion? This was not good.

“You have caused enough problems heroes” the other woman told them. “I am Themis and today you shall die along with your parents.”

Annabeth sucked in her breath as she recognized the Titan. “I should have killed you” she snarled at Circe.

Circe grinned. “Yes, you should have” she replied haughtily and then threw a blue vial that smashed at Annabeth’s feet releasing a cloud of gas. Themis threw her vial at Piper on the other side of their circle so that all seven were enveloped in the cloud, coughing and breathing the fumes.

The fumes quickly cleared to the sounds of laughter as there was a roar above them. Themis looked up as they saw flashes of light moving towards the Acropolis. “It appears that the Athena Parthenos has been restored and the division within the Gods has been cured” she laughed.

“Then you are all about to lose” Percy taunted.

“No” Circe sneered. “My potion stripped you of your heritage little mortals. You are no longer demigods, but mortals. And the Olympians are arriving to fight the Giants who, unfortunately for all of you, can only be killed by the joint effort of a god and a demigod. And now” Circe’s smile was wicked, “there are no demigods here!”

The seven looked at each other in shock and then saw their parents arrive. The gods had finally showed up to the fight, but it was a trap and now what would happen?

* * *

 

Nico was going to recover from the stress of summoning the skeletons from earlier, no matter what Will Solace argued, though right now he wanted nothing more than to throttle Octavian as he ranted about Greek saboteurs and how they couldn’t be trusted despite his plan to murder everyone in Camp Half Blood.

Will’s whistle and Lou Ellen’s pig bomb seemed to break the stalemate and rendered Octavian into a shrieking mess. The first volley fired destroyed several of the onagers thanks to their sabotage and Octavian was screaming when Dakota delivered Reyna’s new orders. Octavian shrieked for the First Cohort to arrest everyone and the tension in the air was so thick that it seemed the world was holding it’s breath when Clarisse and the forces of Camp Half Blood arrived with Clarisse yelling “Romans, you have fired on our camp! Withdraw or be destroyed!”

Octavian yelled at his troops to charge and it looked like they would as they responded to practiced orders in the face of an assault force when Will whistled twice as loud as before stunning everyone and then pointing “LOOK!”

They turned and Nico’s heart soared. Reyna, along with the Pegasus and Roman Eagles were carrying the Athena Parthenos and lowering it to it’s new home near Thalia’s tree. Reyna called out to both sides declaring the statue’s return and the need to unite to defeat Gaea’s forces.

It was at that point that a movement caught Nico’s eye and he turned just in time to see a glowing blue vial fly into the crowd and smash between him and Will. The cloud of smoke enveloped them as well as Lou Ellen, Octavian, and several other Romans. Clarisse looked at the cloud just as another vial smashed at her feet and she was choking on the cloud alongside several dozen others near her. A third vial enveloped Reyna as she landed and when the blue smoke cleared they saw two woman laughing at them.

“Pay the price for your parents demigods” the tall woman’s voice reached every corner of the camp. “I am Mnemosyne, Titan of Memory, and our vengeance is complete!”

“Medea!” Lou Ellen yelled in surprise at the other woman.

“Too late little witch” the ancient sorceress laughed. “My potion was perfect. One half drunk unknowingly days ago and the second half breathed in today” she was smirking.

Nico froze. The potion that Reyna and he had drank with the seven! He looked at Will and Lou Ellen who looked sick. “Did you drink it too?” he asked suddenly nervous.

“A bunch of demigods, our leaders, all drank it one morning but we didn’t know what it would do” Lou Ellen confirms.

“It strips a demigod of your heritage” Mnemosyne laughs at them. “You are demigods no more…you are mortal!” she taunts them.

Nico pales realizing that his powers are not just weak…they are gone. Along with Reyna’s ability to share strength, Will’s healing, Lou Ellen’s magic, and how many more. Nico’s heart freezes. THE SEVEN! If they have been hit too then there are no demigods to help the gods fight the Giants.

“We may be mortal Witch” Clarisse yells at the Titan “but we are trained and we will fight!”

“And you will…” Medea’s next words are lost with the arrow that pierced her throat. Nico watched the shock on her face before a dozen other arrows impale the sorceress fired from the sons and daughters of Apollo. Falling to the dirt dead, she is quickly forgotten as the monsters and former allies of Rome turn on the members of both camp and they are suddenly fighting for their lives.

* * *

 

The lightning from Zeus’ bolt blasts many of the monsters as the gods and goddesses of Olympus descend from the sky, chariots turning, weapons blazing. Zeus has harnessed the four winds as his steeds and they are spreading out when Prophyrion yells out “NOW!” and the earth shakes.

Across the city, raising up from the water is a form almost beyond understanding and the gods pause as the greatest Giant of all, the one destroyed in the last Titan war arises from the water. Gaea has brought Typhon back!! Zeus turns and half the gods follow him as they launch their attacks at the Giant in the water.

Porphryion laughs but in the confusion Annabeth and Percy lock eyes and nod. They spring forward, catching their targets off balance. Circe barely turns before Annabeth’s drakon bone sword pierces her heart. The sorceress’s eyes widen in shock as blood comes from her mouth as she looks into the grey eyes of her death. “You should have stayed on your island” Annabeth’s voice is a whisper as she pulls her sword out and the Sorceress falls to the ground…dead.

Percy swung Riptide at her neck but Themis is able to react fast enough to dodge a killing strike but not enough to avoid the blade that draws the golden ichor in her veins. Pulling her dagger she stumbles back from Percy’s savage attack and when he pauses she turns to run when Jason swings his gladius in front of her causing her to jump back from the imperial gold blade. She wasn’t thinking though as Riptide’s point emerges from her heart after Percy stabbed it through her.

Themis looks down and sees the ancient weapon, slick with the golden ichor of the Titans, before it pulls out and she falls joining Circe in death. Percy looked at Jason and they nodded. They may be mortal now, but they have their skill, experience, and their weapons. They may die here, but they are going to go down fighting.

The seven are fighting with all their might when Periboia, free from the icy prison that Piper had trapped her in, attacked Annabeth. “STUMBLE!” Piper yells and is shocked when the giantess does in fact stumble.

Hazel jumped off Arion to attack several earthborn that had surrounded Leo when she felt a presence beside her. Looking over she saw the tall, golden haired beauty that was Demeter, dressed for war. Her sister Hestia by her side, in her form as a child.

“Stand up and fight child” Demeter extolled Hazel. “Olympus needs you!”

“Lady Demeter” Hazel stammers. “Circe and Themis have given us a potion that made us mortal…we are not demigods anymore!”

Demeter frowns in confusion. “How is that even possible?” Demeter asks confused looking at her sister. “Wait! If you are not mortals, then we cannot kill the Giants…” her voice trails off and Hazel, who had reached over to help Leo stand up, turns back to hear and freezes in shock.

Demeter looks down at her chest and sees the point of the spear sticking out. Hazel sees the Giant jerk his spear out of the body of the goddess, smirking as he does so. Hestia screams, a scream heard across all of Olympus as Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, mother of Persephone, dies. Golden ichor, the blood of the gods, soaks into the ground as her body falls to the earth and starts to dissolve.


	8. Chapter 8

The Seven are stunned. The sounds of battle have faded away as the wails from the child goddess Hestia, crying over the body of her sister as it slowly dissolves into flecks of gold, drowns everything out. Annabeth looks in shock at the Giant, but Chthonious didn’t get to gloat for very long before being attacked by both Ares and Nike, screaming in rage. The Giant was holding them back, but the Gods could not win without the aid of demigods, those Gods here on the Acropolis were down in fighters as over half of the Olympians were dealing with Typhon.

“What do we do Wise Girl?” Percy yelled after destroying one of the Earthborn next to Jason. 

Annabeth looked around and all of the Seven were fighting the lesser monsters and doing well, but she knew that they were mortal now and not only could they not kill the Giants, but if wounded, they couldn’t be healed with Nectar or Ambrosia anymore.

“Jason, Piper, Percy” Annabeth shouted. “Defensive ring, protect the center and focus on ground forces! Frank, Leo – any projectiles you have to help Ares and Nike would be appreciated! Hazel, stay on Arion and hack and slash” she instructed while decapitating an Empousa.

The Seven responded quickly but they missed a key element. Annabeth was focused on the Seven and trying to keep them alive. She missed the sudden movement of the Giantess Periobia and suddenly there was a high pitched scream. Turning in shock and feeling her heart catch Annabeth and the others saw the child form of Hestia, Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, first born Olympian, keeper of the Hearthfire of Olympus, impaled upon the Giantess’s spear.

Annabeth choked on the fear that drove the breath from her lungs. Periobia roared in triumph for only a second before being blasted across the field. Looking over Annabeth sees the grief ravaged face of Persephone, Daughter of Demeter and wife of Hades, dressed for war. Her armor is golden and green and she is leading a force of the dead that tear into Gaea’s forces, giving the Seven breathing room as Persephone reaches her aunt’s dissolving body next to the pile that is all that is left of her mother. The Goddess’s tears are flowing freely and everywhere they land a flower blooms forth. Flowers never seen before on the earth, both beautiful and sad to behold.

Frank turns back and asks Leo for help. Together they rig one of Frank’s arrows with a vial of Greek Fire and he turns it towards the Giant Chthonious and screams “FATHER!” Franks voice is a roar. “In your name and your honor, help me destroy this Giant!” and he lets go his arrow.

Ares and Nike are both bleeding golden ichor when Ares turns to see Frank release his arrow. His sword shifts into a spear and he launches it at the left eye of Chthonious where it enters not even a second before Frank’s arrow explodes in a green fireball in the Giant’s right eye.

The Giant’s screams drown out the sounds of conflict as the Giant teeters and falls. Landing on the ground he dissolves and Nike roars in victory flying up into the air.

Annabeth is stunned. How could they have killed the Giant? A thought bursts in her head so hard that she feels her head will shatter. “Jason!” she turns and yells at the blonde Roman. “Fly!” she orders.

Jason looks at her in shock but nods and summons the wind as he always had and is thunderstruck when he shoots up into the air. He looks back at Annabeth but she is yelling at others. “Frank! Change form. Leo – Burn!” she yells.

Jason sees a giant brown bear where Frank once stood and Leo ablaze with fire when he hears Annabeth roar with delight. “The potion must have failed!” she crowed. “We still have our powers and our heritage!”

She meant to yell it to them to inspire them but it isn’t needed. They get it at once and the word roars from six different throats at the same moment, Frank however just roars, “ATTACK!” and the Seven join the battle fully.

* * *

Jason reached and grabbed Percy and took off with him towards Typhon. He had heard a voice calling for them that he felt must be his father and reaching the harbor he nodded and dropped Percy who dove into the water. Jason flew around and saw Artemis unleashing a hail of arrows alongside her brother while the Big Three were blasting at the Giant. Jason called down lightning as well and swung his blade where he could though he felt like a fly buzzing around a mountain.

He was near the Giant’s head when it turned and shot towards Jason and he tried to fling himself backwards away from the beast. He saw the monsters maw open and in those teeth, Jason saw his death. The next instant a wall of water blasted upwards slamming the jaws of the Giant together, snapping shut with a deafening crash and a shattering of teeth, knocking Typhon’s head back. Jason moves out of range and looks down to see Percy riding the waves. The cocky son of Poseidon salutes the Roman Demigod and Jason salutes back before attacking again.

Annabeth and Piper were fighting alongside Hecate, Hazel, and Eros as they battled Alcyoneus and another giant that neither recognized when they heard a call for help. Dionysius was fighting a giant alone and looked like he was losing his ground. Annabeth signaled Piper and they rushed to their camp director’s aid. A moment later Hecate and Hazel joined them, Hazel telling them that Alcyoneus had ran away like a coward with Eros chasing him allowing them to come help.

Leo had joined with Hermes to fight another Giant who was moving so fast he was a blur. Annabeth stepped back to get a better view of the fight when she saw it. Alcyoneus hadn’t run, but had only pretended to so that he could sneak attack another of the gods. She yelled out and Persephone dodged the blow the Giant had launched at her but she was off balance and Annabeth started running towards her. Where was Eros?

Persephone swung her hook tipped spear at the Giant but his club was too heavy and knocked into her head, stunning the Goddess. Annabeth looked into the green eyes of the daughter of Demeter and Zeus, wife of Hades, and Queen of the Underworld as Alcyoneus’ sword pierced her heart and she saw the golden ichor pour out. The daughter of Athena froze as she watched Persephone fall to the ground, not far from where her mother and aunt lay.

“NO!!!” Annabeth screamed and she flew forward barely aware of the dark shape flying over her as the giant eagle that used to be Frank Zhang tore into the face of the Giant.

Nike joins them in the fight but Alcyoneus’ club knocks Frank down and he falls like a rock. Annabeth hears Hazel scream as she races to the Roman demigod’s side. Nike’s sword is flashing as she screams at the Giant driving him back. Annabeth prepares to launch herself when she feels the impact of the blow that sends her flailing along the ground. ‘Periobia again!’ She groans but rolls away springing up as Eros returns to fight the Giantess with her.

Alone against the Giant she is facing, Nike starts to fall back when Alcynoeus’s blade slices off one of the Goddess of Victory’s wings. She screams and falls to the ground, golden ichor pouring from her back. She stands for a moment before a spear pins her leg to the ground tearing another scream of agony from the Goddess. She swings her sword shattering the spear and turns to fight but she doesn’t have the strength to stop the blow from his sword that slams into her, piercing her armor and heart and pinning her to the ground. Nike’s sword falls from her hand as Victory dies.

Alcyoneus roars in glee for all of two seconds before Annabeth, Periobia, Hazel, and Frank are suddenly blinded by the flash of light that accompanies the lightning bolt that Jason has summoned onto the Giant. He stumbles back when Ares lands in front of him, the red sword of war singing as it tears chunks from the Giant. Alcyoneus calls for Periobia to help him and she turns to help when she screams.

The appearance of the shield in front of the Giantess is terrifying and Periobia throws up her hands to shield her eyes and she stumbles back. Annabeth flings her sword at Periobia’s back just as Athena’s spear pierces her front and both meet in the Giantess’s heart. She doesn’t manage even a squeak as the daughter of Porphyrion falls.

Ares and Jason are still flinging bolts of power and blows from their swords when Jason flies up and switches his Gladius to it’s spear form and he throws it piercing the Giant’s head. Ares roars in triumph and he lunges forward driving his sword into the Giant’s throat as Jason’s summons a lightning bolt that crashes down into his spear, the electricity driven into the brain of the Giant. Alcyoneus’s eyes burst in flares of fire and his head falls from his body as Ares’ sword tears it from his neck. Another Giant dies!

Their victory however is short lived when Piper screams as Hecate is flung into the daughter of Aphrodite, both of them tumble from the blow from Ephialtes as he turns and leaps at Dionysius. Ares pulls his sword out but Hermes calls for aid in his fight distracting the God of War. Ephialtes takes advantage and drives into the God of Wine. The Giant’s dagger pierces Dionysius’ heart, whose eyes flare for only a moment before fading as he falls to the ground. Athena and Annabeth, who were moving towards the fight, scream in unison as they attack the Giant as he turns to face the Goddess of Wisdom.

Ephialtes tried to escape, Annabeth can see it. He sees death in the eyes of Athena. Ares has joined with Hermes to destroy Hippolytus when they hear a terrifying roar behind her and she turns to see the Giant King, Porphryion, swing his club and Ares goes flying. He turns to strike Hermes when a blast of light slams into him knocking the Giant down.

Annabeth looks up and sees the regal form of the Queen of the Gods, descending in her chariot pulled by peacocks. Hera is fully armored and flinging bolts of energy at the Giant.

“You miserable excuse of life, how dare you profane this place” she screams. Hera was imprisoned by him twice and he threatened to marry her against her will, forcing her to submit to his monstrous desire and she was obviously not happy about that and had decided to make him pay. She flung such power that it caused Annabeth to turn away from the display for fear of being destroyed just witnessing such power. 

“I am the Queen of Olympus and I will never be yours!” Hera screamed at the monstrous son of Gaea.

Porphyrion looked at her and scowled but then he nodded and he flung his club against her knocking her from her chariot to crash into the side of the Acropolis, shattering several pillars. “I believe you Hera, you will not yield to me” he pulls out a spear and he drives it into her heart. Hera’s eyes widen in shock as she feels the weapon pierce her body and Annabeth freezes as she watches the ichor pour out of the Goddess' mouth. “Since I cannot have you, then you can die Olympian!” Porphyrion cruelly snarls as the last Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, Goddess of Marriage and Fidelity and Family, dies.

Ares and Athena scream in unison but even their immortal voices are drowned out by the scream of thunder that tears across the sky. Annabeth, along with every other mortal, goes flying as Zeus hurls his bolts at the Giant King as he screams for his wife, now dead among the ruins of the Acropolis. Annabeth helps Piper and Jason up and they hurriedly move back from the fight, the lightning from the King of the Gods has created a lethal storm across the stones, reflecting Zeus’s rage.

“What do we do?” Piper cries out in fear.

“Wait!” Annabeth turns toward the harbor “if Zeus is here, what about Typhon?”

Jason looks toward the monstrous Giant and launches into the air toward the water. He ducks as Artemis’ chariot goes flying past him, the Goddess stunned by a blow from Typhon. Poseidon and Percy are knocked down seconds later leaving Hades, Aphrodite, and Apollo facing the terrible Giant when Jason sees it and feels his blood freeze. 

Typhon leaps up and Apollo, who was unleashing his arrows faster than any machine gun built by mortals could, is struck by the Giant’s blow that sends him reeling into Aphrodite, knocking the both away and leaving the Lord of the Underworld standing alone against the greatest of the Giants. He doesn’t have a chance. 

Typhon’s jaws close on Hades’ chariot, crushing it and piercing the God’s leg and Jason hears his scream of pain as one of Typhon’s claws reaches up and pierces the dark god’s body and tears. Hades is torn apart and Jason watches in horror as one of the Big Three, the God of the Underworld, and Nico’s dad, falls dead, his body torn apart and flung into the waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

The water below the Giant surges up and tears rips in Typhon’s body as Poseidon’s rage over his brother’s death overwhelms him temporarily. Jason scrambles back from the sea god’s fury and he sees a dot moving in the water. Percy is moving towards land so Jason flies over and lands next to him. “Perce?” Jason asks not sure what to say.

“This is bad Jase” Percy stammers. “Dad has lost it.” They watch the water slicing into Typhon like knives though he is healing almost as fast. Suddenly there is a flash of light and they look up and see blasts of silver and gold as Artemis and Apollo return with their arrows blazing. Athena is behind them and drops near the boys when a figure drops out of her chariot before Athena leaps forward and blasts the giant in the eyes.

Percy catches Annabeth and smiles sadly. “Wise girl, what happened?” he asks.

“Prophyrion killed Hera. Zeus lost it and attacked him but no one can get close enough to help. Mom suddenly screamed and grabbed me and brought me here though I don’t see how I can help” she fretted.

“Hades is dead” Jason says emotionlessly. Annabeth startles and looks horrified. Both Hades and Persephone? The King and Queen of the Underworld? One of the Big Three? Four of the six children of Kronos are dead not to mention the others. And Gaea hasn’t even showed up yet. How can they even win this battle she worries? And even if they do, what will that mean for the world with the loss of the gods?


	9. Chapter 9

Percy rejoins the fight against Typhon while Jason and Annabeth head back to see what they can do to finish off the remaining Giants when they pass Aphrodite, and Ares all heading towards Typhon. Ares salutes them as he passes and Annabeth notices that Iris and Hypnos are both with him. Hephaestus follows soon after, his chariot looking like a tank loaded with missiles and weaponry that would make Leo weep with joy.

Arriving at the Acropolis Annabeth quickly surveys the situation and signals Jason. Zeus and Porphyrion are still fighting and no one can get near them.

Hermes, Hecate, Eros and the Fates are all fighting the remaining Giants. Annabeth sees Ephialtes, who had escaped from Athena when Hera was killed fighting alongside Hippolytus against Hermes and Hecate. The Fates are fighting Thoon and Gration is battling Eros. 

Frank is still out and Hazel is protecting him from the minor forces of Gaea. Piper is fighting alongside Hecate and Hermes while Leo is facing Gration with Eros. Jason drops her down to help Piper while he plans to aid Leo when a large rock nearly smashes him out of the air.

Looking up he sees the Giant Eurymedon step out from behind the rocks, boulders in hand, and rush at Eros. Jason calls the lightning to blast him and yells for help as Eros shimmers into invisibility leaving Jason and Leo facing the Giants. They look at each other before unleashing their powers but the Giants are towering and without a god they don’t stand a chance. Luckily a hail of arrows drives both of the Giants back as Apollo arrives from Jason’s call. 

Suddenly there is a roar and the light show stops. Jason looks over and sees his father staggering back, ichor coming out of his side where Porphryion has wounded him. Jason launches toward the Giant King and unleashes the winds to force him back but he quickly recovers. Suddenly Jason has a brief hint of danger and starts to move when the club deals him a glancing blow sending him reeling across the battlefield to crash into the dirt. Ephialtes had managed to slip away from Athena and Annabeth to aid his king and managed to knock Jason down. 

Porphryion however has not emerged unscathed from his fight. A black ichor is pouring out of a dozen minor wounds as well as dozens of scorch marks and melted metal burned his head and body from Zeus’ thunderbolts. Zeus hurls a bolt at Ephialtes knocking him backwards when an elephant comes flying out of the sky to crash into the Giant. Jason shakes his head in shock.

Suddenly the elephant is now Frank, who had woken up and attacked, and is now driving his sword into the Giant’s chest. Zeus roars and Frank, looking over, his eyes widening in shock, jumps back as the thunderbolt flies from the King of the Gods to strike Frank’s sword driving the energy into Ephialtes, killing him. 

Jason smiles when he hears Leo yell. Jason’s mind goes blank as he sees the small body of the son of Hephaestus knocked to the ground. Apollo and Eros, visible again, are facing the giant when he strikes Eros sending him crashing into the ground. Jason looks over but sees the god is still alive so he turns back and moves over to check on Leo. 

The curly haired demigod is still breathing though he has a huge cut on his head that is bleeding pretty steadily. Jason pulls out a small vial of Nectar and pours it in Leo’s mouth causing the cut to close up and Leo to start coughing. Seeing him starting to recover, Jason stands up to rejoin the fight when he sees Apollo stumble and Eurymedon sees it as well. Grabbing the golden god, Eurymedon drives his sword into the eternal teen’s body, causing ichor to spill from Apollo’s mouth as he looks directly at the son of Jupiter. “Remember me” Apollo gasps and collapses.

Jason’s mind goes blank as he sees his immortal brother fall and the lightning that Jason unleashes is greater than any he has ever done before. He sees the Giant stagger backwards but then straighten up and smirk. Pulling out a spear he aims it at Jason and is about to throw it when the first arrow pierces his eye causing him to screech in pain. Jason looks over and sees the flash of silver as a dozen more arrows come flying into Eurymedon. Jason can see the grief ravaging the face of Artemis as she screams for her dead twin and Jason and Leo, moving now join the fight. 

Eurymedon dies screaming. The hail of silver arrows, bolts of lightning and flamethrower blasts from Leo are too much for him to fight and he finally falls, melting back into the earth as Artemis reaches her brother, lying in the mud, ichor pouring from him. Jason and Leo arrive and stand there, uncertain what to say or do as the goddess of the hunt weeps as she holds her twin.

“Brother” Apollo’s voice is raspy and broken. “A last task for you” he coughs as his immortal blood stains his lips and cheeks.

“Anything!” Jason swears and lowers himself to the god’s side.

“Take my bow and give it to the sun of Mars. He once prayed to be my son and though it wasn’t to be, I would have been proud to have him” Apollo coughs again. “He will need it in the days to come” he tells them, his eyes glowing for a moment before they go dark and he finally dies.

Artemis wails her grief as Jason tenderly picks up the bow. He doesn’t see a quiver but he knows they can’t stop. The fight isn’t over. His father and Porphyrion are fighting again and there are still other Giants, not to mention Typhon who, looking towards the water, has managed to destroy large parts of the harbor.

Jason steels himself and grabs Leo as they head for the fight. Reaching Frank he gives the son of Mars Apollo’s bow and tells him of the god’s dying words. Frank looks devastated but they cannot stop. Leo shouts as they look over and see Hippolytus and Hermes fighting like a blur, both of them moving faster than anyone can follow.

Hazel and Hecate are now focusing on fighting Gration with Eros and Piper and the Giant is looking worn down so the three demigods decide to join in to kill another Giant when there is a crash and they look over and see Hermes standing still, a spear point sticking out of his back, dripping with Ichor. Hippolytus stands there grinning when Artemis’ arrows slam into his legs, causing him to fall. Jason and Leo change direction and rush the Giant, along with Eros and Artemis and Hippolytus crumbles under the onslaught. 

Porphryion drives Zeus back with a massive blow and in a flash of light is gone. Zeus roars in anger but it is quickly drowned out by Typhon’s roar as they look and see that the Giant has moved completely into the city, destroying buildings and escaping from Poseidon’s realm. Now on land, he is less vulnerable and Zeus knows it. Summoning his chariot, he calls for all the gods but Hecate and Eros to join the fight against Typhon, including Jason and Leo.

They all head out leaving the two gods to face Gration along with Hazel, Leo, Piper and Annabeth. Annabeth smiles. This Giant is doomed!

All of a sudden a loud booming crash sounds and two Giants step out of the shadows to join the fight and just like that the tide turns. Annabeth calls out to her mother, informing them of the sudden shift and need for help before they are fighting off the Giants and their allies. The demigods are having to deal with more minor enemies, and Annabeth is surprised that she is even considering the three Cyclops that just arrived minor, but she is busy. Knowing Leo’s fire won’t work, she yells at Frank and Piper to deal with them while her, Leo, and Hazel face the Giants.

They fight for some time when Ares arrives and crashes into the Cyclops, who were fighting more with each other thanks to Piper’s charmspeak, when Hecate screams as Gration cuts her abdomen causing her to fall back. Leo blasts with his fire and Annabeth looks for a weakness calling on Ares to help but it’s too late. The Goddess of the Mist tries to summon her magic but she is too weak from the fight and the loss of ichor and she is unable to block the next blow that drives into her heart. Gration’s sword sticks for a moment too long when Ares suddenly strikes alongside Frank. Gration is off balance and temporarily weaponless when Ares’ sword and Frank’s arrows, fired from Apollo’s bow, kill him turning back into dirt and mud. 

Annabeth doesn’t recognize the other two Giants but they are roaring, their voices causing the ground to shake and her and Piper both stumble. Hazel, still mounted on Arion is harassing them and Leo keeps pulling out small jars of Greek fire that he is tossing around, but they are unable to prevent the two spears from piercing Eros simultaneously causing the God of Desire to fall. Ares screams as his son dies and he goes mad with rage attacking the Giants, his swords swinging wildly causing the demigods to jump back.

Annabeth prays to her mother telling her what happens and asking for help. She hears a whisper of “help coming” and a flash of silver gives her warning as one of Artemis’ arrows hits one of the giants. Looking over she sees Jason and Artemis flying towards them when suddenly a Giant appears swinging his club. Annabeth screams as she watches the club smash into Artemis’ chariot throwing her out before it continues to knock Jason out of the sky to crash into the ruins.

Frank turns and fires at the new Giant but he is quickly attacked by one of the two Giants they were facing while the other was focused on Ares. Artemis struggled to rise as the Giant descended on her. She screamed “Enceladus!” as the two start fighting, but the goddess is being pushed back until Hypnos and Iris arrive to start pushing the Giant back.

Ares screams in triumph as his sword pierces the Giants heart as Piper and Hazel both strike together, killing the Giant who falls with a resounding crash. They only get a moment before the Goddess of the Rainbow, Iris, gets flung across the field to crash into the ground not moving. Piper and Annabeth are closest so they quickly converge on the goddess, protecting her while Ares turns to fight the other Giant.

Annabeth hears Hazel scream in terror and turns to see Enceladus with his sword driven through the chest of the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, whose silver eyes flash before she falls down. Annabeth feels her own eyes rush like never before. She had once thought to join the Hunters like Thalia had and if it wasn’t for Percy she probably would have and seeing the maiden goddess die rips out a piece of Annabeth’s heart and soul.

Hypnos tries to attack the Giant but he is hopelessly outclassed. The god of sleep is not a fighter and Enceladus kills him as well with little effort before any of them can react. The Giant laughs but then his eyes widen in shock as he sees his brother fall to Ares and Frank. The Giant steps into a shadow as Ares launches himself forward but the Giant is gone.

Annabeth looks around and sees that the Giants are all gone. The three fates managed to kill the Giant Thoon with Hazel’s help and she looks uncertain when she hears Piper scream as she runs toward the ruins. Jason! Annabeth suddenly remembers. Following Piper they reach the son of Jupiter and he is bruised and battered, but still breathing. Ares leads the gods and Frank to the Harbor to rejoin the fight against Typhon as Annabeth, Hazel and Piper try to determine what to do next. The lesser monsters are gone so they may have a brief respite.

But no, the ground shakes causing them all to stumble as they watch the gods fighting Typhon, the destruction to the ancient city is terrible. Percy, Leo, and Frank are all fighting alongside the remaining Gods but it is hard to follow along. There is a huge crack of thunder and the lightning bolt that strikes the Giant blinds the demigods leaving them seeing red. Rubbing her eyes she finally clears them enough to see Typhon lying in the water, finally destroyed. They won?!

Looking up she sees her mother descend to the ground in her chariot, followed by the others. Annabeth feels a cold terror in her heart as she views the faces of the gods and goddesses as they arrive. Their grief and pain is palpable and she knows that the world will never be the same.

“Father?” Jason’s voice is scratchy as he looks at Zeus, worry clear in the demigod’s entire demeanor.

“Olympus is badly damaged” Zeus says looking around him at the remaining Olympians. Of the 14 Gods and Goddesses that have thrones upon Olympus, only Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus remain. Eris, Iris, and the Fates have also survived the fight, but none of them are in good shape. “We must retreat to Olympus to secure it” he declares, his voice breaking.

“Father no!” Athena speaks before the others can but she is obviously speaking what many are thinking. “Gaea rises even now at Camp Half Blood. Porphryion and several other Giants have escaped. We must continue the fight!”

“NO!” Zeus’ voice is like an explosion. The air trembles at his fury and pain as his body surges with energy. “Hera, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Persephone, Dionysius, Hermes, Hecate, Hypnos, Nike, Eros…all destroyed. Do you not understand what this means daughter?” he rages. “Their power will flow away and into the place where all broken power flows. To TARTARUS!! The power of Olympus is shattered and if there is to be any chance to survive this, we must make sure that no more immortals die.”

“You are wrong father!” Athena shakes her head. “If Gaea isn’t stopped from rising fully, the world will be destroyed. I will not cower upon Olympus waiting for her to come destroy us. I will face her and her forces at our children’s sides.” The grey eyed goddess looks at the other immortals and the seven demigods. “My father has forsaken his duty to Olympus and the world. I call you to battle against Gaea. Choose my kin” her voice is strong and passionate and Annabeth is bursting with pride at her mother.

Zeus looks furious and takes a step towards her with his eyes flashing when he stops, his eyes suddenly focusing on the points of the trident suddenly pointed at him. Looking at his brother incredulously he snarls “What is this!?” 

“Your daughter is right brother. If we run, then the world will fall to Gaea. No matter how we hide in Olympus, she will come is she isn’t stopped. If you wish to flee, then flee, but I will stand with Athena and fight” Poseidon looks at the others expectantly.

“We fight” Ares snarls, his anger boiling over.

“Fight” Hephaestus nods grimly. “Too much has been lost to run now.”

“Gaea is too dangerous, we must fight” Aphrodite for once doesn’t look beautiful, but somehow human and vulnerable. Her grief for her son Eros as well as the deaths of the other Olympians, especially Artemis who she loved despite their differences, is clearly visible in her tears.

Eris and Iris both agree as well. Zeus looks around and realizes that he is alone in his choice and in his fear he turns toward the Fates, hoping for their aid. “What do you foresee Moirai? What happens if we fight Gaea?”

Atropos, the eldest of the Fates, shake her head. “Death” she warns. Zeus looks at the others who look less certain now.

“And if we don’t fight her” Athena asks.

Lachesis, the middle Fate, turns toward the Goddess of Wisdom “Then all is lost. Mankind will be destroyed…utterly.”

Zeus pales at her words. Death or destruction. “So there truly is no choice” he finally concedes with a sigh and looks at his daughter. “We fight.”

The seven gather at the Argo as Leo and Hephaestus quickly finish their repairs. The gods and goddesses join them on deck and Zeus summons the four winds to gather behind them. With a quick warning to hang on, the King of Olympus unleashes the winds and the Argo II explodes, leaping forward, heading west on a line to Camp Half Blood and the final battle with Gaea!


	10. Chapter 10

There was a moment of silence as Medea’s body fell to the ground looking like a pin cushion. Over a dozen arrows had pierced the body of the sorceress from their archers. Mnemosyne looks shocked for a moment before she screams and launches an attack at the demigods but they are already moving.

Clarisse has launched herself at the Titaness, her spear crackling with energy, and attacks viciously. The Titaness seemed surprised at the ferocity of the attack but she recovered quickly and knocked Clarisse hard across the field. She smirked for a moment before Reyna’s blade slashed across the immortal’s back. The Imperial Gold burning into the immortal flesh. 

Mnemosyne screamed in rage and lashed out at the Praetor but she jumped back and started calling orders to everyone. 

Nico pulled his sword out of an empousa when all of a sudden he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground with a feeling that someone just ripped his heart out. He felt death like he never had before and he couldn’t hear Will yelling at him worriedly. Looking up at the blonde, Will’s voice froze at the look on Nico’s face. It was something he had never seen before.

“Nico” he whispered.

Nico turned and looked over and saw Katie Gardiner fighting some of the monsters and he knew. Looking back at Will his voice cracked with his words. “Demeter” he croaked.

“Demeter? What about Demeter?” Will asked, fear in his voice. Nico saw a Thomas, son of Demeter who looked over at the mention of his mother.

“She…she’s dead” Nico managed to get out. Will went pale. He looked over at Thomas who looked at Nico in disbelief.

“That’s impossible” Thomas yelled. “She’s a Goddess!” 

Nico didn’t know how to answer him but his eyes spoke volumes. Will felt his blood run cold. If Demeter had died, then could the other gods die? Was everything lost?

Suddenly a horn sounded. Looking around there was a shimmering from the woods when all of sudden a wave of arrows cut through the air to mow down a swath of monsters. Will looked stunned and looked around to see the shock on everyone’s faces when the Hunters of Artemis, led by Thalia Grace, and followed by a horde of warrior women, exploded from the woods. The Amazons had joined the fight and all of a sudden things were looking good again. 

“Nico!” he looked over and saw Lou Ellen and Drew running towards them. “We still have our powers!” she yelled. “The potion failed!”

Nico’s eyes widened and he reached out and summoned two skeletal warriors and then fell over backwards to be caught by Will. The sudden drain on him almost made him black out but he still had his powers! “You idiot!” Will screamed. “I told you no more shadow powers!”

Nico opened his mouth to nod as the word spread among the demigods that the sorceress and Titaness had failed when everyone turned as Nico screamed in agony. Reyna and Clarisse both turned towards the son of Hades as Will felt his blood freeze again.

“Nico? Was it…” Will didn’t want to say it. If he didn’t say it, then it couldn’t be real.

“Hestia” Nico whispered, the pain clear in his voice. “Hestia is dead.”

The others were stunned but it felt somehow different than before. Despite her role as Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia had no children at either camp so she was in some ways an unknown. They were upset of course, but not like when Demeter died. That was too real.

Will and Katie were ordered by Clarisse and Reyna to get Nico to Chiron and figure out what was happening. The death of two Olympians was unheard of and no one knew what it would mean. Clarisse and Reyna had quickly ordered their forces to unite and surge toward Thalia. Once connected the three female demigods combined strategies and forces are turned on the former Roman allies.

Octavian had a small cluster of his personal forces, but three of the cohorts were now obeying Reyna, one was cut off but the Greeks and spirit forces were punching a hole through the enemy to rescue them leaving only the first cohort loyal to the augur. 

Nico had recovered enough to help fight alongside Will and Katie as they fought back towards the main forces of Camp Half Blood when Nico screamed out again and fell. Katie and Will circled him to protect him when Katie looked down and gasped. Will looked at the son of Hades and almost cried. The pain and anguish on his face was so palpable as to make his stomach heave. It was horrible.

“Nico” Will could barely whisper.

“Persephone” Nico’s voice cracked. “She…she cared for me, even though…she was kind” he sobbed, tears falling shamelessly. Will felt his throat constrict but he grabbed Nico’s arm and signaling Katie who did the same, they pulled the boy up and dragged him back. After a few steps Nico shook them off and joined them trying to find Chiron.

They found Chiron shortly after and told him about the death of the three Goddesses when Nico collapsed again and fell to the ground. Chiron looked at his worriedly as Nico tried to reorient himself. 

“Nico?” Katie’s voice was rough from crying for her own mother “who was it?”

“Nike” Nico answered dully.

Chiron gasped and the others looked worried. “Chiron” Will looked at their teacher in desperation. “Can we even win this? The gods are falling” he sounded terribly afraid.

“I know it’s difficult to understand Will” Chiron said, his voice strong. “But even gods can fall. That doesn’t mean that we give up the fight. As long as we are still here, there is a chance for victory. Gaea isn’t awake yet and with the arrival of the Amazons and Hunters, we are driving back the enemy.

Nico starts to nod when he suddenly stiffens and drops without a sound. “NICO!” Will yells and grabs the pale boy and pulls him into his lap. Nico has passed out and Will gently shakes him and he wakes up with a cry. “Mr. D” he moans.

Will pales and looks up at Chiron whose face has gone pale with shock before he sees the ravages of grief. Dionysus was the centaur’s friend and companion for centuries and while he was a grumpy director, everyone at camp sorta liked him. At least his kids got to see him. 

Katie was crying at the news when they heard horns ring out, but different from the Hunters. “Chiron!” Pollox came running up to them and Will, Nico, and Katie all blanched. They didn’t want to tell the boy who lost his twin already that now his father was dead too.

“Several Giants have arrived with a horde of monsters! There must be thousands of them. They will overwhelm us in no time. Clarisse, Reyna, and Thalia are trying to pull our people back to more defensive positions but they need help” he reports and Chiron only nods his head.

Pollox looks at his fellow demigods and trembles. “Nico? They said you felt Demeter and Hestia die. Is that true?” he asks nervously.

Nico slowly nods and sees the fear on Pollox’s face when he feels it and his scream is loud enough to be heard over the battle. Several demigods and satyrs look over them, fear clear on their faces. Will sees the son of Hades, back arched in agony, as he screams in pain. Dropping to the ground he manages to stay conscious this time. Looking over at Chiron he sees the panic and terror on the immortal teacher’s face. “Child?” Chiron whispers.

Nico swallows the lump in his throat. “Hera” he whispers and everyone pales. The Queen of Olympus is dead?!

“Chiron, the others?” Pollox sobs. 

“We need to get our people to regroup” Chiron suggests. “What does Clarisse want to do?” he asks the son of Dionysus.

“She wants to fall back to the Parthenos” he tells the centaur. “Where are the babies?” he asks.

“Bunker 9” Chiron says as he signals the others to start moving. Katie and Pollox are sent to help defend Bunker 9 and the youngest campers.

The rest of them are moving along the edge of the battle drawing the demigods and their allies with them when Nico falls and screams again.

“PAPA!” the agony in Nico’s word causes the others to freeze. Will looks at the pale demigod, tears running down his cheeks, as he sobs.

“Hades” Will whispers at Chiron’s look of shock. 

“One of the big three!” one of the sons of Ares nearby whispers in fear. 

Nico is trembling and crying when Will reaches for him and suddenly the air changes. The temperature drops and it seems to get darker. “Nico?” Will’s voice is gentle but insistent.

The primal scream that Nico lets out can be heard by every demigod fighting causing them to look towards the son of Hades. There is a wave of fear and terror that blasts out from the crying boy towards the hordes facing them causing them to pause. Will worries for a moment before the ground starts shaking. The demigods are staggering when the earth all around the camp explodes outwards. The screams from demigods, satyrs, and nymphs are a combination of shock and fear.

From the ground comes skeletons of warriors recent and ancient. Some still have flesh and though Nico had summoned the dead before, nothing compares to the scene before Will and Chiron. But this time there are not just a few skeletons or even dozens…there are hundreds! Will staggers in shock as he looks and sees it’s not just the warriors who have come. Dozens of animal skeletons are coming up behind the campers from the shoreline and, ‘GODS OF OLYMPUS!’ Will thinks in shock as he sees two dinosaur skeletons towering over the others. The skeletons are shuffling, not yet attacking when he hears shrieking from above.

Looking up, the campers see them. Their batlike wings flapping, razor sharp talons out, and shrieking; the Kindly Ones, the Furies, have arrived. Suddenly there are screams of warning from the far edge of their forces. Turning toward the yelling he sees them. Nearly two dozen hell hounds, blazing with fire and snarling, are running towards the campers. The forces of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are caught between the two.

One of the Kindly Ones lands a few feet away from their group. Chiron and Will ready their weapons, Will determined to protect Nico when the son of Hades suddenly stands up.

Will staggers back as he looks at the boy in front of him. His eyes are completely black, rimmed red from the crying, and radiating fear. He hears the horns of the Giants ring out and Nico turns toward them and his face changes. From grief his face turns to anger and rage.

“KILL THEM ALL!” he screams. 

Will steps back at the look of glee on the Fury’s face as she shrieks and launches into the air. The skeletons and hell hounds let out war cries and he suddenly realizes that Nico summoned all of them. The forces of the underworld smash into the Giants’ forces buying time for the Greeks and Romans to regroup.

They make it to the Parthenos when Reyna sees Nico and gasps in surprise. “Nico, did you do this? How?”

Nico looks at her and opens his mouth to respond when he staggers and falls to one knee. Will pales. ‘Who this time?’ he thinks and waits and then Nico looks up at him with such pain in his eyes that Will pales. “No…please” he whispers desperately.

“I’m so sorry Will” Nico’s voice is broken. Looking over at Chiron he gulps “Apollo.”

The others blanch. Will falls back and Nico sees several of his brothers and sisters holding him as the word spreads that their father has died.

“Enough, we have to focus!” Clarisse yells. Chris is standing beside her as Reyna calls the cohorts to move into a new formation. 

They fight though the dead that Nico summoned along with the hell hounds and furies have bought them some breathing room.

“Nico” Clarisse calls to him and he turns towards her and falls gasping. “NICO!” she yells.

Nico stands back up and shakes his head in disbelief. He looks over at the Stoll brothers and squeezes his eyes. “Hermes” he says to the daughter of Ares and watches her face suddenly turn white as she turns around and looks at her boyfriend Chris who looks stunned. 

“Chris” she says, her voice uncharacteristically gentle.

“It’s okay” he croaks. “We need to focus, right?” Nico can see the son of Hermes trembling but he nods to Clarisse as they head back to the fight. 

There is a sudden commotion from the edge of the fighting and a Roman demigod arrives looking exhausted. “Reyna” the centurion says saluting the Praetor.

Reyna looks shocked due to the centurion’s badges. He is from the first cohort! “What are you…what happened?” she shifts immediately sensing the importance of his message.

“The first cohort is pinned and is going to be overwhelmed. We have lost contact with Octavian. Can you help?” he barely finishes before Reyna is issuing orders. She will be damned if she will lose them for being taken in by the Augur. A force of Greek and Roman demigods along with the Hunters move to open an escape route for the cohort when suddenly there are screams coming from the forces attacking them.

Reyna looks over and sees a half dozen hell hounds and two of the Furies attacking the Giants’ forces there allowing the cohort to retreat. She turns to look at Nico who smiles at her. “You look like you needed help” he says simply. She nods and sees one of the Giants chasing the cohort.

“We have to stop that one!” she yells. 

“How? We don’t have any gods around to help us” Will yells at her. 

“ARGHH!” Nico yells again and staggers. He seems to be able to handle the deaths better than before. He looks up and sees all of them looking at him, fear and hope on their faces hoping it isn’t their parent. He closes his eyes and when he opens them he looks at Lou Ellen and sees her eyes widen, pleading with him not to say it. “Hecate” his voice is final. Lou Ellen gasps and starts to cry but then she screams and pulls her sword to attack something.

The hunters unleash a hail of arrows, supported by the sons and daughters of Apollo, into the oncoming Giant. Reyna has the Romans, who have regained one of the Onagers direct a payload at the Giant causing him to scream. Thalia Grace is leading the fight, blasting him with her electricity when Nico yells again and staggers backwards falling into Chiron.

“Nico?” the centaur’s voice is agonized. 

“Artemis” he gasps in shock and the word spreads quickly of the death of the Goddess of the Hunt.

It seems that word reaches the Hunters as they are fighting the Giant when they suddenly scream in rage, Thalia’s voice loudest among them. She runs up to the Giant, swinging her Aegis and dropping her bow, she pulls out a sword and leaps onto the Giant. The Giant tries to reach her but she is moving like the wind when all of sudden she jumps onto his shoulder, screams, and drives her sword into the Giant’s eye as a flash light bursts from her sword. 

Thalia goes flying from the Giant to crash into the ground, but she ducks and rolls coming to a fighting stance but it isn’t necessary. The Giant falls to the ground with a crash and begins to melt. The demigods turn to Thalia in shock and they see her smile wickedly. “Thank you father” she offers skyward.

Nico feels it again and grabs for Will’s hand who holds him through the wave of pain. Nico straightens up and looks sad. “Hypnos” he tells them and Will shakes his head. The god of sleep wasn’t a fighter!

“We are driving them back” Connor Stoll yells as he comes up. “The Giants’ forces and the forces that came with the legions are collapsing. We’re winning!” he yells.

At that point the whole ground shakes like nothing before. The demigods fall to the ground, no one able to keep to their feet as the side of the hill surges up and starts flowing. They watch in horror as the dirt, mud, and rocks all move and shape themselves into a human form. A female form.

There is a sudden blast of power and she is there and awake. Gaea is standing there, taller than even the Athena Parthenos, and she looks at them with glowing eyes. “It finally ends” her voice is like an avalanche.

There is a flash of light, a roar of thunder, and Nico, along with everyone else, looks up to see a golden comet descend to the camp that then explodes with light and the Argo II is suddenly there. Lightning leaps across the sky to slam into Gaea knocking her down as Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, launches in his chariot followed by the remaining Olympians. They also see Jason flying behind the gods and the remaining members of the Seven landing on the ground to join the fight.

The Greeks, Romans, Hunters, Amazons and nature spirits all yell and turn to face the invaders. The final battle has begun!


	11. Chapter 11

The roar of thunder, the flashing of light, and the sheer power of their arrival stuns both sides of the battle around Camp Half-Blood, but the Seven and the gods don’t hesitate and launch straight into their attack. Gaea, standing upright again, towers over even the Giants, a colossus at nearly 50 feet in height, much taller than the newly arrived Athena Parthenos. That ancient statute is helping their side through the waves of energy coming off of it as it seemed to attempt to drive Gaea and her forces back.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Ares, and Athena had all taken the offensive and attacked the Earth Mother, alongside Jason, Percy, and Leo. Aprhodite, Eris, and Iris landed among the demigods bringing Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank to join the fight against the Giant King and his armies. 

“Frank?” a Roman demigod looked at the son of Mars in shock. The last time any of the Romans had seen the former probatio, Frank did not look like he did now! Frank was a wall of muscle, his baby face cut and angled, with an expression of discipline and purpose. And he was wearing the emblems of a Praetor!!

“Where is the first cohort?” Frank demanded. The other demigod quickly pointed and gasped when Frank turned into a giant eagle and launched into the air. Frank arrived at the first cohort, Hazel and Arion joining him shortly after, and he seized control of the forces and began turning them towards Reyna and Thalia’s rescuing troops. Quickly uniting them with their relief, he leads them back to the Legion where all five cohorts join back together and reform their lines. Reyna signals her gratitude and begins issuing orders while Frank and Hazel join in the attacks

Annabeth and Piper run to find Chiron, and along the way Annabeth sees a Fury grab one of the empousa leaders from the battlefield and fly her into the sky and tears the monster apart. “What in the name of Tartarus?” she gasps.

“It was Nico” Katie tells her running up and giving her a quick salute. “After Hades…died…Nico summoned hundreds of skeletons, hell hounds, and the Furies to Camp and he ordered them to fight on our side...and they did!” Annabeth looks at the daughter of Demeter’s face and sees the grief and tears that’s still clear on her face and Annabeth realizes that they must already know what has happened in Athens. 

Chiron arrives and confirms that Nico has been feeling the death of the gods and has been keeping them updated when she hears a roar from the enemy lines and looking up she sees three Giants, including Porphyrion and Enceladus, moving to attack their forces. She turns toward the gods on their side and sees Aphrodite, Iris, and Eris launch towards the Giants. She whispers a prayer to her mother to warn her when she draws her sword and attacks.

Athena falls back after Gaea batted Ares down hard. The God of War was staggering, but the rest of them were keeping her attention as best as they could. Both her father and Poseidon were wounded and she knew they were struggling. Hephaestus blasted the Earth Mother with fire as Poseidon tried to make the earth roll, but his quakes stopped short before reaching her.

“Father!” Athena caught Zeus’ attention. “Porphyrion and two Giants are attacking the others” she warned him and saw the uncertainty on his face. “I will go help them” she offers and he nods before rejoining the fight against Gaea.

Athena arrives to find Eris already down, stunned by Enceladus, the Goddess of Discord is lying on the ground while a dozen demigods are attacking him desperately. Aphrodite and Iris are fighting Porphryion alongside a dozen campers from Camp Half Blood. Seeing Annabeth leading the demigods alone against the Giant, Athena lands and joins in the attack against Enceladus. He reels back from her Aegis and she strikes, proud to be fighting alongside her daughter and the other heroes.

“Piper!” Mercedes, daughter of Nike yells, jumping to cover the body of daughter of Aphrodite. Piper had been struck by Porphyrion’s cudgel and fallen to the ground unconscious.

Seeing her daughter wounded, Aphrodite screams in rage and attacks the Giant King. He laughs for a moment before suddenly looking uncertain. The Goddess of Love is angry. Grief stricken by the loss of her son and the others, she draws upon ancient power that she has never used before to blast into the Giant King as she screams her rage. The others fall back at the sheer ferocity of her attack as they look on in stunned amazement. The goddess and her children have rarely been heroes or warriors and it was easy to think of her as a vain and flighty goddess, but she reminds her enemy that she is so much more than that.

The demigods start to think that she is actually going to obliterate him when there is a sudden shift and this part of the battle goes silent. Aphrodite stares down at the sword buried in her chest and looks up at the snarling face of Porphryion as he twists his blade and she feels her heart tear on the cursed blade. Dropping to her knees, she gasps as Porphryion yanks his sword out and swings again taking off her head.

There is shock and fear on everyone’s faces when a roar causes the Giant to turn from the battle as something blasts into him and knocks him several hundred yards from where he was standing, obliterating the cabins of Artemis and Demeter as Ares and Porphryion smash into them. The God of War and the Giant King are pounding on each other, weapons momentarily lost. The God of War is screaming with blind rage.

Athena smashes her Aegis into Enceladus’s smirking face and brings her spear around but he dodges away from her strike. He swings his club and Iris goes flying to crash into Cabin One, smashing in the roof and the statue of Zeus. She lies stunned as Eris has managed to recover enough to engage the the third Giant, holding her own for the moment with the help of the Stoll brothers and a force of Athena and Ares’s children. Annabeth tries to move into a better position when the entire ground shudders. Turning toward the noise, she sees Gaea, with her hand extended, as a giant earthen spear juts up from the ground to pierce the chest of Hephaestus, right through his heart. She watches as the God of the Forge falls limp, his fire dying out, and she thinks that she can even hear the screams of Leo even over the battle. She swallows and turns back to help her mother whose own tears are falling unashamedly from the Goddess’ face. 

* * *

 

Percy flies back from the blow and he fears that at this speed he is going to be seriously hurt when he slams into something soft before crashing into the ground and rolls in a tangle of arms, legs, and body parts. Looking over he sees blonde hair, cut short, and a leg missing a shoe. “Jace?” he groans and is answered by a matching moan. “Thanks man” he groans and Jason just grunts. Catching him, Jason helped Percy avoid serious injury when he saw Hephaestus die and Leo running towards his father. 

Struggling back up, he pulls on Jason who is trying to clear his head. Percy sees that Jason’s eyes are unfocused and he realizes that the Roman took their fall harder than he did. Percy hears a roar and looks up to see a group of Telekhines charging towards them. He knows he can’t leave Jason to fight in his condition. Putting himself between the blonde demigod and the enemy, Percy attacks the Telekhines to give Jason time to recover.

* * *

 

Clarisse steps back from the fight and hearing a boom she turns and sees her father and the Giant King fighting and she desperately wants to join him but she is the leader of the Greek forces and she must stay here. She orders the others to fight when there is a sound like an explosion and she turns to see her father on his knees, back to the Giant as Porphyion’s sword impales the God of War on his blade. Clarisse sees her father’s red eyes flare for a moment before turning briefly to look at the remains of Aphrodite before he falls over with a crash.

Clarisse’s vision goes red and her mind shuts off. She is only seeing one thing and that is the Giant King. She screams and, turning, launches into an attack on the Giant, flinging herself at the towering brute, slamming her spear into him over and over again. The Giant King taunts her for a moment before her spear tears a gash along his hamstring and he falls to one knee as she runs around in front of him.

“Foolish demigod!” Porphryion roars at her. “You will die like your father and…” whatever he was going to say is cut off by his scream. 

Clarisse looks over and sees Nico Di Angelo swinging his Stygian sword at the Giant’s other leg, tearing through the tendons on the back of his good leg and causing him to stagger when suddenly a dozen arrows pierce his cheeks and face. In shock, Clarisse sees Will Solace leading several other children of Apollo, firing their bows at the Giant King.

“Clarisse!” Nico screams at her and she catches his eye and sees him look up at the Giant’s face. Her eyes widen and she realizes his plan and then she smiles wickedly. She didn’t think the emo punk had it in him to go so balls out but she nods and jumps up and charges. Nico charges from the other side and suddenly the earth rumbles and a hole opens up behind Porphryion causing him to stumble and fall.

His drop into the deep hole has now made their attack even more possible and Clarisse bellows out her war cry as she leaps onto the Giant’s right arm and runs up toward his head, Nico mirroring her on the his left side. She sees the surprise on Porphyrion’s face, but he is too slow to react to their attack. Barely a heartbeat later Clarisse drives her spear into the Giant’s ear that had become her target as he had turned to look at Nico. Nico, his eyes wild with fury, drives his black blade deep into the Giant’s left eye.

The Giant King screams in agony and both Clarisse and Nico are flung from his shoulders. Nico rolls when he lands and jumps up and looks over at Clarisse who had leapt up as well. Turning back to the Giant King Nico saw him scream while holding his ruin of an eye where his Stygian sword had blinded him. Clarisse’s spear had pierced his ear and black ichor was pouring out of it. Nico then noticed that Will and the others had put several arrows in the other eye completely blinding the Giant.

“Heart?” Nico growled at the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse snarled in agreement and they both jumped and ran toward Porphyrion, plunging their weapons in the Giant King’s chest. Clarisse and Nico’s attack knocked him backwards where he landed with a wet, gurgling sound as he impacted the ground and their felt their weapons drive home. Porphyrion gurgled, black ichor dribbling from his mouth as his chest stilled. 

Nico stood back up and looked over at Clarisse who was panting heavily. The Giant King gave a final gasp and then went still. Nico watched the Giant begin to melt into mud and dirt and he felt a rush of satisfaction.

“YES!” Clarisse screamed at the top of her lungs. 

* * *

 

Annabeth ducked Enceladus swing as she watched Athena jump back from the blow. They were tiring fast and she knew that they needed help. The Giant had managed to momentarily stagger the Goddess of Wisdom. 

Annabeth looked over and saw the third Giant had launched a furious attack on Eris. Driving her back, he finally managed to kill the Goddess of Discord before anyone could come to the other Goddess’ aid. The Giant turned and came to join Enceladus against Athena with a roar.

“Annabeth!” Athena’s voice was sharp. “We must finish this if I am to help against Gaea.” Annabeth had lost track of the fight against the Earth Mother but she still could hear the sounds of the two most powerful Olympians fighting Gaea.

Nodding, she tightened her grip when a flurry of spears flew over their heads to smash into the Giant. Looking back she saw several Hunters leading a squad of Legionnaires intercepting the other Giant, led by Leo, Katie, and Hazel preventing him from coming to Enceladus’ aid. Smiling she turned back only to see the rush of Enceladus’ club as it smashed into her, knocking her backwards. 

She crashed into the ground and bounced feeling something snap as she landed wrong and she rolled to a halt and struggled to move. Suddenly she felt hands grasp her carefully. “Eat this Annabeth” Piper said shoving a piece of Ambrosia at her. Annabeth ate the healing food quickly and tried to stand up, but Piper had to steady her as she saw her mother and Enceladus fighting. They were smashing into each other in a fury of blows when all of sudden she saw the mistake. Her mother had lunged too far. Annabeth remembered sparring with Jason and had done almost the exact same move and he showed her how it made her vulnerable to a counter. Annabeth tried to scream but she couldn’t fast enough and Enceladus knew the counter.

He took advantage of her lunge to move her too far and then he smashed down on her head with his club while coming up with the sword in his other hand. The force of the blow drove the Goddess of Wisdom onto the blade, piercing her heart and emerging through the back of her chest. 

Annabeth screamed as her mother fell to the ground at the Giant’s feet. He smirked but then realized that his sword was still buried in the Olympian’s chest when he heard the scream from above him.

Looking up in shock Annabeth and Piper saw the flash of silver as Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, flung herself from the back of the giant eagle to slam into the Giant. The eagle lands, shifts into Frank, and he unslings Apollo’s bow and begins firing arrows at the Giant while Thalia slashes his face and chest. Annabeth sees several arrows, trailing ropes fly over the Giant and lodge in his armor and beard. The ropes tighten and Enceladus falls over backward revealing the Hunters and Amazons who had pulled him down.

Thalia and Frank, along with several of the Hunters swarm the last Giant, cutting him into pieces.

* * *

 

Jason shook his head and finally the ringing had stopped. He had managed a bit of Nectar and had joined with Percy and finally killed all of the minor monsters facing them. Turning back to the main event, he saw his father and uncle battling with Gaea and they both looked bad. Gaea was hurt and wounded, he could see that, but she was healing as fast as they wounded her.

Suddenly he felt as if his brain had exploded behind his eyes. Ouranus, the Sky Primordial, was killed by holding him to the ground and cutting him to pieces! Gaea was the Earth Primordial, they couldn’t kill her on the ground!

“Father!” Jason screamed out “she is using the Earth to heal herself! Like Ouranus, separate her from her power!” Jason hoped they would understand.

* * *

 

Zeus heard the voice of his son and his eyes widened with understanding. Looking over at his brother, he saw that Poseidon understood as well. Summoning a blast of lighting as his brother smothered her with water to amplify the damage, Gaea staggered and he acted. Summoning the winds, Zeus blasted the three immortals into the air. His brother continuing to wrestle with Gaea, containing her essence within the water sphere as he drove them higher and higher into the sky. Calling the lighting to him he remembered the Prophecy of Seven: To storm or fire the Earth must fall. Gaea must fall to fire or the storm and when he and his brother acted together? Poseidon was the storm bringer and his lightning was the fire in the sky!

“You cannot do this!” Gaea screamed feeling the wounds from her fight with the final two Olympians. They had managed to kill all of her children that she had raised from Tartarus but once gone, she knew that she could return the Giants to the world to serve her. But she was weakened from the power of these two upstarts. In her former husband’s realm, she didn’t have her strength.

“I will destroy you!” Gaea raged when she looked over and saw her. Ananke! The daughter of Chaos hovered in the air and looked at the Earth Goddess and Gaea saw in those ancient eyes her doom. Ananke had orchestrated all of this! “My children, there is the true enemy!” she screamed and pointed, desperate to distract them, but it was of no use. 

Zeus looked at his brother and knew that they were both wounded and their powers were fading. Sky blue eyes met sea green ones and saw the agreement there. Nodding he took a breath and summoned all of the lightning that he could in one blow as Poseidon unleashed all of his power as well. He felt the force tear through him and had a brief flash of satisfaction as he watched the Earth Mother, who had unleashed her horrors upon this world, be consumed into ash before the energy tore into him and his brother. His last thought was that man was now on his own.

* * *

 

Percy looked up at the explosion in the sky. The lightning and clouds had been raging over Camp and had spread all the way to Manhattan he was certain. Ever since his father and uncle had launched up with Gaea the sky was at war. The explosion flattened trees, knocked over demigods, satyrs, Amazons, and monsters alike. The monsters however were demoralized by the blast while the Greeks and Romans screamed in triumph. Gaea was destroyed!

Some of the monsters fled, but most were destroyed by the combined forces of the camps. Reyna and Frank directing the final slaughter.

* * *

 

Several hours later, after their enemies had been beaten and the wounded were being treated, the leaders of the Camps had assembled around the camp fire with Chiron.

“Nico?” Chiron asked the son of Hades gently. He didn’t want to ask it but Nico knew.

“I’m sorry Chiron” Nico sighed. “But Zeus and Poseidon both died with Gaea. I felt it just like the others” his voice was ragged. 

“Did any survive?” Chris Rodriguez asked after a moment.

“Iris did” Annabeth told him. “She left right after Gaea was defeated. She said the Fates were also alive, but the rest…” her voice trembled.

“So...” Reyna cleared her throat. “We have lost?” she looked at Chiron but he didn’t respond.

“Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia,…Hades” Nico choked on his father’s name but continues slowly. “Persephone, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysius, Hecate, Nike, Eris, Eros, and Hypnos.” Nico says each name with a tremor and they all hear how everyone reacts, especially when it’s someone’s parent.

“Chiron” Will looks over at the Centaur. “What happens now? With the Olympians gone as well as Gaea and the Giants…what is going to happen to the world?”

Chiron sighs deeply and looks around the circle. “I don’t know child” he says gently. “In every other age, when the Titans fell, the Olympians rose. There is no one left. However there are many other lesser gods and goddesses. Perhaps they shall rise. The alternative is much worse” he says, the fear in his voice clear.

“Worse” Hazel asks with a wince as Frank squeezes her hand.

“Without something to anchor their power, it will most likely flow to Tartarus” Annabeth mutters.

“Could Tartarus rise?” Percy asks nervously.

“Who could stop him” Nico mutters. “There is no one left. I’m sorry Chiron” he says looking over at their teacher. “But do you think Triptolemos is going to stand up to him? With Boreas or maybe Khione?” Nico frowned but stopped when Will grabbed his hand and pulled him next to him with a gentle tug.

“I truly don’t know Percy” Chiron answers, nodding to Nico’s point. “But first we must see to the Camp and our people.”

* * *

 

Everyone broke up at that point. They had lost three cabins: Artemis, Demeter and Zeus, but Jason declared unilaterally that Cabin 2 could house Demeter’s children. The Hunters and Amazons preferred to make their own camp, as did the Romans.

Jason was organizing supplies as Katie led the recovery of as much of their belongings that they could from the mess of Demeter’s cabin. Others were donating pillows and blankets because there were no beds in Hera’s cabin. Hazel and Nico had taken responsibility for the dead, preparing them for burning tomorrow.

Looking up he saw Reyna and Frank walking towards him with Michael Kahale following them. Frowning at their look he waits till Reyna stops. “What’s wrong?” he asks them.

Frank just frowns but Reyna looks at Michael. “Octavain is dead” she says flatly. “Seems that he tried to flee and ordered his troops to cover his attempt to run.” She looks at the son of Venus. “Kahale cut him down” she adds and looks at Jason with a concerned look.

Jason looks at the legionnaire. “Why?” he finally asks.

Michael takes a deep breath. “Octavian went mad, but it was so slow, we didn’t see it. But when he ordered our people to die so he could run away, I knew it was too much. I cut him down and ordered the troops to rejoin the cohort. He would have sacrificed all of us to save himself” he finished.

Jason had been watching the Roman and looked at Reyna and Frank who both looked unhappy. “Killing your superior officer is a capital offense Michael. You cannot be a legionnaire anymore” Jason said sadly.

Michael only nodded. “I knew the price Praetor” he says straightening his shoulders. 

Jason sees the unhappiness in Reyna and Frank’s eyes. They don’t want to do this. “However, this isn’t Camp Jupiter, it’s Camp Half-Blood. Roman law does not govern here. If you were to stay here, then the Legion would have to petition Chiron and the Camp to release you to them and I do not believe that they would do that” Jason says carefully.

Michael looks up in surprise. He turns to look at Reyna whose lip is twitching. “The Senate and the Legion would not approve Jason” she mutters. “In fact they will probably formally protest. Kahale would be expelled from the Legion and a death mark place upon him.”

“True” Jason nods. 

“However” Reyna says with a pause. “The peace between us is fragile and with all the death and destruction, I think that we would not push the issue beyond sharing our concerns. How Camp Half Blood manages its campers is outside our jurisdiction.

Michael is watching both the current and former Praetors when Frank coughs behind him. The cough sounds suspiciously like “ask for asylum”.

Trying not to smile, Michael turns toward Jason and says formally. “I would like to petition for asylum at Camp Half Blood.”

Jason nods seriously. “As the person who destroyed the leader of the forces attacking the camp, I can extend asylum to you temporarily. The cabin leaders and Chiron will have to approve, but I will support you” he tells him and looks to see the relief in both Reyna and Frank’s eyes.

They head over to talk with Chiron as Jason looks and sees Percy and Annabeth walking towards the pier and the water.

* * *

 

Percy is quiet as they walk. Annabeth had asked to speak with him and from the look on her face he knew that she was struggling with what she wanted to say. He knew that everyone considered her to be the smart one in their relationship and he agreed, but that didn’t mean that he was stupid as some people thought. His smarts were just different. Annabeth was book smart, at seeing patterns and logic, being able to remember facts and apply them whenever it was critical, and she was super organized. Percy was fairly certain that her organization was one of the things that truly made her intelligence exceptional.

Percy knew he didn’t do well with facts and details and planning. He was a ‘fly by the seat of your pants’ kind of guy who operated more on instinct. But his instincts were very good. He could see things about people that others thought he was oblivious to mostly because he didn’t spend time on things that others did better than he did. There was no point in planning something when Annabeth was better at it. Jason was better at leading others, Leo came up with crazy inventions that defied logic, Hazel looked at the world different from all of the rest of them, and on and on. Percy knew that wasting time trying to do something that others were better at took away from his skills.

And understanding Annabeth? He was very good at that. He knew when she was scared and didn’t want to admit it. He knew her ‘tells’ to use a poker term. When she was feeling guilty, she would pick at the hems on her clothes and when she was missing her family she would fidget with her dad’s college ring. When she was spending too much time in her books and hadn’t been eating or sleeping her hands would twitch like she was trying to grab something.

And right now? Annabeth was scared of Percy and feeling guilty. She wasn’t scared like in Tartarus when he was facing Akhlys. No, she was scared of hurting Percy and was trying to figure out how to deal with it.

“Percy” she said carefully as they sat on the dock. Percy looked over at her kindly. He had considered sparing her this, but he knew that she needed to say it to understand it herself. Despite her smarts, Annabeth didn’t do well with emotions, not like Piper did. He felt she was still trying to understand it herself so he just waited.

“You know I love you?” she asked him softly and smiled as he smiled and nodded at her. “But…” she paused.

Percy reached out to take her hand and gently squeeze it. “But…” he prompted gently.

“Ever since Tartarus…my feelings…they just…” she was struggling.

“Have changed?” Percy gently suggested.

She looked up at him for the first time and saw the compassion and kindness in his eyes. This time they were the blue green of a gentle day at the beach, the water rising and falling gently. His face was loving and warm but she saw pain hidden deeply. He knew!

She lurched forward grabbing him in a hug that he quickly returned. She starting crying and his arms tightened to hold her more deeply till she pulled back and saw the tears on his own face. “I didn’t mean this to happen” she stammered.

“I know Wise-girl” he whispered gently. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he offered.

She sniffed and nodded. She told him about the Hunters and how she had been thinking about it so much before he showed up and then when Thalia came it was even more enticing but it seemed that she was being pulled between them and Percy. He nodded but worried that with Artemis’ death, there would be no more Hunters.

“It’s not just that Percy” Annabeth told him. “I don’t want…that. I mean I have always liked kissing and hugging you…but the idea of more…just feels wrong to me. I even wondered if I would feel differently about a girl, but I realize I don’t. I didn’t like Rachel with you because I felt you were my property and I think I knew that she would do things with you that I wouldn’t.”

“Annabeth” Percy said carefully.

“Percy, no. I know you. You are a physical person. You can’t live a celibate life” she tells him clearly admitting the issue.

They sit quietly for a few minutes, hugging and holding hands as they say goodbye without words. Finally Annabeth stands up and looks back at the son of Poseidon. “Percy?” the word carries so many questions, a need for reassurance.

Percy stands and pulls her in again. “I will always love you Annie” he promises her. “It’s okay.” She finally breaks free and leaves before it gets worse. Wiping her eyes as she walks back to her cabin she knows it was the right thing for her but it still hurts.

* * *

 

Jason was standing with Piper when they saw Annabeth walking back to her cabin, clearly still upset. “Oh” Piper said sadly and Jason looked at her with concern. “Percy” she says simply and he nods.

Jason and Piper had talked the night before the battle in Athens. He was having trouble sleeping and had wandered up to the deck where he found Piper staring at the stars. They talked and had decided to break up, but not tell anyone. Both of them still had feelings for each other, but Piper had told Jason about her talk with Annabeth about her new view of others and how she realized that her feelings about Jason were similar to those for the other boys. She loved him but she had finally realized it was not the kind of love she had thought it should be.

Jason had confessed his own doubts about their relationship and Hera’s manipulations. They broke up but the only thing to change was that they didn’t kiss anymore…well they did once or twice for old times sake. Jason supposed he should have felt more upset or angry or something, but to be honest he was relieved. “They broke up?” he guessed.

Piper nodded and took a deep breath. She knew her friend was going to tear herself up over this, she could almost feel the pain and heartache the other girl was feeling and she smiled at Jason to go comfort Annabeth. 

* * *

 

Jason walked to the pier and saw Percy sitting there looking out over the water. He sat down beside the son of Poseidon and didn’t say anything. They had sat there for about twenty minutes before Percy turned to look at the son of Jupiter. “Where are you staying tonight?” he asked.

Jason started. He looked at Percy in surprise. “What?” 

“Where are you staying? You gave Hera’s cabin to the Katie and her siblings. Cabin one is destroyed, so…” Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jason looked confused. “I don’t know” he admitted.

Percy chuckled. “You’re lucky I have space, you can stay with me” he offered the blonde. Jason looked at him and smiled.

“Aww…you miss me” Jason teases the brunette.

Percy snorts. “Yeah…guess I don’t really want to be alone” he admits.

Jason’s breath catches in his throat at Percy’s tone. He gently lays his hand on top of Percy’s. Percy looks over at the blonde and smiles gently. Jason slowly leans forward, watching for Percy to react, but he doesn’t move. Jason’s eyes close right before his lips make contact with Percy’s and he breathes in a burst of sea air and the taste of salt.

Percy was watching Jason look at him, his eyes burning with something that Percy had noticed several times before but never admitted to seeing. When Jason’s hand covered his he felt a rush of warmth travel up his arm and he turned to look at the blonde sitting so close to him. Jason’s face had a yearning on it and he moved forward, so slowly that Percy thought he would scream but he didn’t. He just waited as Jason, barely an inch away, closed his eyes and connected their lips. Percy felt a brief shock of electricity as they kissed and he smelled the fresh, clean scent of the air after a storm.

The gentle kiss quickly escalated as their mouths opens, tongues battling for dominance as Percy leaned back and pulled Jason down with him. Jason rolled his hips, ending up with half of his body on top of Percy’s as they continued kissing and pressing in to each other. Jason felt Percy’s hands on his back, in his hair, and underneath his shirt sending shivers down his spine. Jason’s hands carded through Percy’s hair and slid under his shirt, caressing his abs and sliding up to his chest before moving back down.

Percy wasn’t sure how long it had been when they finally pulled apart and he looked into Jason’s eyes, still blue, but much, much darker with lust. Kissing Annabeth had been amazing for Percy, but not like this! Feeling the other person’s desire spiraling out of control, both of them riding the swells of passion, was something he never had before and he didn’t want to ever do without again. 

“Percy” Jason’s voice was thick and low. “We…uh” Jason rolled his eyes as Percy latched onto Jason’s neck and began biting and sucking. Jason tried to speak but he couldn’t find the words. Kissing Piper had been great, she was passionate and determined, but Percy was…fun. He challenged Jason in strength and power and as he thought that Percy tossed him over and suddenly the son of Jupiter was on his back with Percy straddling him and looking down at the shocked face on the Roman demigod. Jason’s arms were pinned to the ground by Percy who was smirking at him.

“Hmmm” Percy hummed happily. “It seems I have you at my mercy Jase…whatever shall I do with you?” he teased the other demigod.

Jason looked at the smirking face above him and raised an eyebrow. “On the pier where anyone can catch us?” Jason asked and Percy’s look shifted as he looked up to see if anyone was watching them. Percy looked back down at Jason and quickly kissed him.

“Later tonight?” Percy asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Jason looked like he was considering it. “What do you have in mind?” he finally asked curiously.

Percy smiled deeply and leaned forward like he was going to whisper in Jason’s ear and Jason froze in anticipation. What Jason couldn’t do was contain the scream that came out of him as Percy’s wet tongue jabbed in his ear, licking it with a ton of saliva, giving Jason the world's greatest 'Wet Willy', before the son of Poseidon jumped up and ran back to the cabins with Jason chasing after him threatening retribution.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Smut warning! A little bit of after battle loving takes place_

Leo walked into Bunker 9 and glanced around sadly at the work tables and various instruments staring back at him. He, with some help from his brothers and sisters, had managed to get the damaged remains of Festus and the Argo II back to the bunker before they had all returned to help with the damage to camp. Leo opened the hidden compartment inside Festus and pulled the Physician’s Cure out and stared at the vial of life restoring potion and frowned. He had truly been ready to sacrifice himself to destroy dirt face and use that situation to help him find his way back to Calypso. But with all the chaos and destruction, he didn’t know how to find her again. He was so sure that Festus would only be able to find her if he was dead so as to not mess with the curse. Then once Festus found her, the potion could bring him back! He sighed at the missed opportunity.

Securing the potion, Leo left the bunker and headed back to his cabin. There was lots of work to do, but most of it could wait till tomorrow. Annabeth had mentioned talking to him about something as well. Tonight was just going to be dinner and dealing with the loss of their brother Peter and then the campfire before tomorrow’s ceremony for all of those who died. Leo felt hot tears on his cheek remembering once again the look on his father’s face when Gaea struck him down. He felt the fires burning and opening his hand the fire there blossomed, warm and inviting as it burned harmlessly in his hand and he smiled sadly at the gift left behind to him by his father.

* * *

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear after last night’s crazy storm, with sapphire blue skies that promised a beautiful day that somehow seemed wrong on this of all days. Reyna stepped out of her tent and looked at the Roman encampment and smiled. Every tent was neat and orderly, the rows of tents perfectly straight, the flags blowing in the breeze, and the Legion’s golden eagle mounted on its pole over the camp. Reyna had walked both camps last night as everyone joined together for dinner and the camp fire. A good number of demigods were in the infirmary and the makeshift hospital while the children of Apollo and the Romans with medical training, all of them under Will Solace’s direction, were tending to the large number of wounded. 

Reyna had noticed the tension that was still there between both groups, but the presence of the Seven was having a pretty significant impact. Everyone knew what they had accomplished and counted them their heroes regardless of where they came from. Half Roman and half Greek, and apparently somehow people had added Nico and Reyna to that roster of heroes to be celebrated, everyone could see that all of them were friends and allies and had led them to an impossible victory. Reyna still remembers the sudden appearance of the Hunters and Amazons saving a good chunk of her people. Then with the explosive arrival of the Argo II, lights flashing, the gods had arrived alongside the Seven to ultimately defeat Gaea and give them victory.

The Romans, while respecting their godly parents, didn’t have quite the connection that the Greeks did. Less than a quarter of the Legion was made up of children of the gods, the rest were legacies: children of children. The Romans, unlike the Greeks, maintained their connections even generations later. She wondered if the Greeks, having seen that, would change how they did things. The biggest difference that Reyna could see was that Greek demigods had short, dangerous lives with very few living long enough to have their own kids but now that that was a possibility? And with no more gods, what would happen to the camp?

She had spoken briefly with Chiron about some of her concerns as well as how they were going to go forward without the Olympians and he had called a meeting for this morning to address what comes next. While the major Olympians were gone, there were many minor gods and goddesses that were still alive and well, having children. Her own mother, Bellona, was fully Roman so she wasn’t part of the war. 

“Reyna?” she turned and saw Frank walking toward her and schooled her features. His arrival and subsequent rescue of the First Cohort had caused quite a commotion among the legionnaires. He pulled them back to rejoin the full Legion with Hazel at his side and the son of Mars had truly impressed the Roman forces. She had not even heard any complaints about Jason’s promoting him to Praetor on their quest and she was confident that he would be confirmed in that role.

“Frank” she nodded curtly.

“Clarisse asked if you would join her and some others for breakfast before the meeting” he said carefully.

She looked at him detecting the note of caution in his tone. “What others?” she asked after a moment. 

“You, me, Clarisse, Thalia Grace of the Hunters, your sister Hylla, the leaders of the cohorts, and Annabeth” he answered.

“Not Percy, Jason, or Nico?” she asked concerned as to their exclusion.

Frank just shook his head and Reyna frowned but nodded her agreement. Frank waved and she saw the others walk over to join them as they followed after Frank.

Arriving at the Hunter’s camp, Reyna saw the others, along with two Greek campers, a boy and a girl, waiting for them. “Clarisse, Thalia, Hylla, Annabeth” Reyna greeted the four she knew.

“Reyna” Clarisse nodded along with the other three. “This is Marcus, son of Nemesis and Tonya, daughter of Nike” Clarisse introduced the two Greek campers.

Reyna introduced the Cohort leaders and they were led to a large table. After everyone had some food, the Hunters moved away leaving those at the table alone to talk. Clarisse stood up and cleared her throat. “Thank you all for coming” she was obviously nervous at speaking like this preferring the clarity of fighting. “I know that we have a full meeting of all the leaders of both camps, Hunters, and Amazons this morning, but I felt it was important for us here to meet first.”

“The military leaders” Annabeth clarified and Reyna saw Thalia and Hylla both nodding in agreement.

“Yes” Clarisse agreed. “There is potential for serious trouble if we are not careful. All of us are wounded, no force escaped unscathed. I spoke with Nico and he indicated that there were over 42 fatalities among our people” she paused and saw everyone looking around unhappily. She knew that the Romans had taken a larger share of the killed due to their location on the battlefield and she was trying to be sensitive to that.”

“What about the wounded?” Dakota asked after sipping his Kool Aid.

“Actually, that is a bit of good news” Annabeth answered him. “Will and the other Apollo kids had prepared mobile health kits with Ambrosia and Nectar, in addition to regular bandages. They were able to reach a number of demigods on the field and keep them going till we could get them to the infirmaries. Will and his team have been working non-stop since the battle ended and it looks like everyone in our care is going to make it.”

“Everyone?” Hylla asked in surprise.

“Yes” Annabeth nodded. “While all of Apollo’s kids are giving it their all, it seems that Will is tapping into some serious wells of strength with his healing magic” Annabeth face looked puzzled. “He was able to save several campers, Amazons, Hunters, and legionnaires that Austin, another son of Apollo, was certain they would lose.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow at the daughter of Athena’s obvious confusion. “You look unhappy about that” she says cautiously. 

Annabeth shakes her head. “Not unhappy about Will saving lives, but Austin told me that in at least two cases he was certain that the legionnaires had died but Will either pulled them through or back. Austin is pretty much in total awe of his brother at the moment to be honest. All of the healers have been working overtime and they are pretty much worn out and we had to have non-trained campers step in to give them a break…but Will is still going full strong and hasn’t take more than a moment to rest.”

Everyone looks surprised at that but Reyna just nods. “In times of crisis, warriors can push their limits beyond what they believed was possible. For healers, the saving of people after the battle is their war” Reyna suggests getting several nods in agreement.

“Anyways” Clarisse coughs to draw attention back to the topic at hand. “The question is whether we can have peace?”

“What do you mean by peace?” Thalia asks carefully.

“Between all of us: Greeks, Romans, Amazons, and Hunters. There has been blood spilled and insults given that some may have a hard time letting go of” Clarisse tells them. 

“But we also fought together, bled together, and died together” Annabeth reminds the group.

They nod slowly. “What do you suggest?” Hylla ask.

“A treaty” Annabeth says looking at Clarisse who nods. 

“Both for peace and war” Clarisse adds. “Without the Olympians, we will all need to stand together against chaos.”

Reyna looks at Frank and he nods just enough before she looks at the other Romans and sees their agreement. “Without committing to specifics, Camp Jupiter can agree to the idea” she tells the group.

“As will the Hunters” Thalia nods.

Hylla pauses for a moment looking between Reyna and Annabeth. “I don’t like you Greek” she tells Annabeth. “You and your boy’s actions on Circe’s island caused me much grief.” She sighed but then smiled wickedly. “But then again, if you hadn’t come I wouldn’t be Queen of the Amazons. I don’t need to like you to fight with you. The Amazons will agree.”

Clarisse and Annabeth look at Marcus and Tonya who all nod as well. “We will convince Camp Half Blood” she tells them.

“What about the big three?” Larry of the Second Cohort asked. 

“They will agree” Frank, Annabeth, and Reyna all say simultaneously which causes the others to all laugh.

“Good!” Clarisse claps and everyone starts to stand. “It’s about time we headed for the big house” she tells them.

* * *

 

Katie Gardner had woken up confused and disoriented. First, she had been sleeping on the floor in a borrowed sleeping bag instead of her bed. Second, she was buried in a pile of three little bodies, all of whom were under nine and who had curled up to their big sister while crying last night. They were now sleeping deeply draped over her. And finally, she had woken up in a rather cold and sterile cabin decorated with peacocks instead of the warm, green and living interior of the cabin she had always known. The cold marble didn’t feel right even though she did appreciate Jason’s generosity especially as Hera’s champion he could have claimed the place for himself.

Gently easing her sleeping siblings off, Katie made it to the showers early enough to get hot water and get dressed for a nice, leisurely breakfast before Chiron’s meeting. She sighed and wondered what would happen to the plants and crops of the world with her mother’s death. Finishing up she headed to the big house after spotting Clarisse leading a group up the path.

* * *

 

Nico walked into the expanded Infirmary and saw all of the wounded lying in their beds. He saw several of Apollo’s children curled up in corners and in unoccupied spaces sleeping in what looked like rather uncomfortable poses. Nico and Hazel had spent most of last night preparing for today’s funeral pyre for those who had died in the fight. For some reason the Furies, Alecto, Megaera, and Tsiphone, had all remained to assist them in gathering the bodies and placing them in their shrouds. The hellhounds had also stayed and had dragged in wood for the pyre. Nico’s skeletons had also helped move the bodies so that Nico and Hazel could dress and clean them properly and respectfully. Nico had even whispered a blessing on them and added drachmas to their eyes to insure that Charon would take them to the Underworld without delay.

With all the help, Nico had tried to send Hazel to rest before the meeting but she refused and worked throughout the night with him. Both of them had tapped into pools of strength to get them through everything but Nico was sure he would need to crash at some point.

Looking over he finally saw Will leaning over a Hunter who was heavily bandaged and Nico could sense her close proximity to death. He started singing and Nico paused as he saw Will start to glow with a soft golden light that the girl in the cot seemed to drink in like water to a sponge. Nico watched as the girl’s skin regained color and he could see her breathing steady. Nico felt death move away from the girl, chased away by Will’s song and light.

Will stood up and saw Nico and smiled. “Hey” he said softly so as to not disturb the patients. “How are you doing? Any stress or issues with your powers?” he looked at Nico, worry clear on his face. Will had seen Nico fading during the battle but then when he summoned the Underworld’s armies he seemed more solid than ever.

“No problems” Nico smiled and holding up his hand Will saw a shadow form over his hand and flow from one shape to another like water.

“Show off!” Will teased him. 

Nico laughed shyly. “I wondered if you might want to get some breakfast with me before the meeting” he said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Will smiled happily. “Sounds great” he said and grabbed Nico’s hand causing the son of Hades to startle but before he could react Will was pulling him out after waving to Austin to take over. They had a good breakfast and talked about nothing serious before Nico saw Annabeth and Clarisse leading a crowd towards the big house and he sighed as they both stood and followed Katie, Chris Rodriguez, and Lou Ellen out of the dining pavilion.

* * *

 

Piper was sitting in one of the only comfortable chairs in the big house because she knew that one, there were always a shortage of chairs, and two, getting there early guaranteed her one. She was smiling and sipping the tea she had snagged on way over when Leo walked in without the normal spring in his step. Piper knew that losing his father had been hard on her friend, the deaths of the gods had been hard on everyone. Piper had been reading the feelings of pretty much everyone in the camps all night and while there were many who were mourning parents, there were also a number who had found solace in the arms of another. Quite a few of the Romans had done so as well as several Greeks including two in particular that she knew would cause quite a major scandal if people ever found out. She snickered.

“Morning Leo” she said gently.

“Pipes” he nodded as he plopped down in the chair next to her. “You’re here early. Where’s Jase?” he asked looking around.

Piper smiled. She knew exactly where the son of Jupiter was…well at least where he had spent the night. “Not sure. I haven’t seen him since yesterday after the battle” she told him. Leo looked at her confused. “Annabeth and Percy broke up after the battle” she said simply and saw the shock on his face. “I was spending time with Annabeth for a bit and then with my siblings who needed me. Losing mom…a lot of them took it really hard” she said simply.

“The golden couple broke up?” Leo was shocked. “Dios! That just leaves you and Jason as our only hope” he said trying to tease her.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. “Sorry Leo, but Jason and I broke up before the Battle of Athens” she told him.

Leo jumped up and looked at her, his shock greater than before. “WHAT?!!? WHY?” he yelled. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked looking tore up.

“Leo…it’s okay” she reassured him, resting her hand on his gently and pulling him back to his seat. “Jason and I talked the night before the battle and we just knew that we weren’t supposed to be. I love him and I always will, just not like that. The truth is he doesn’t either but he wouldn’t have said it himself with his sense of duty and honor.” Piper sighed. “I don’t want to be someone’s duty Leo. Hera messed with both our memories and our feelings. Now that the battle is over and done and the quest is over, we had to accept that what we had just doesn’t seem to work” she patted his hand gently.

Leo collapsed back into his chair and looked at the strangely calm daughter of Aphrodite. Leo had seen her worry about Jason when she thought they were drifting or when Jason was in danger, but now she didn’t feel the same anymore? Was love even possible he wondered if the two best couples he knew couldn’t make it?

* * *

 

Percy took a deep breath but didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to think about today and everything he had to do because that would mean he would have to get up. He suddenly became aware of the arm draped across his chest, the legs tangled up with his, and the warm breath rushing across his neck from the body of the person behind him. Opening his eyes he glanced backwards to confirm his memories and saw the relaxed face of the son of Jupiter. Facing forward he chuckled softly remembering last night.

After leaving Jason at the pier with a wet earful, Percy had fled to the main part of camp quickly running into Rachel and he had looked at her with a smile. “Rachel!” he said with a smile. “How are you?” he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her along. He looked back and saw Jason skid to a halt when he saw Percy wasn’t alone and the look on the blonde’s face screamed that retribution was coming. Percy smirked and stuck out his tongue over his shoulder.

“Percy are you okay?” Rachel asked sounding concerned.

“Of course” he said quickly but his smile faded when he saw her face. “Honest Rach” he said sounding more serious. “After the last few months it’s just relief that it’s all over and I guess I am enjoying a moment of peace even though I know it won’t last” he assures her. “The reality of everything and everyone who we lost hasn’t hit me yet.” She nodded in understanding and they continued on together.

Percy spent the rest of the afternoon helping out with a number of projects that night before joining the Seven, Rachel, Nico, and Reyna for dinner before heading back to his cabin shortly after the campfire had started. He hadn’t been able to locate Jason at the campfire so he had slipped away and had stepped inside his cabin when the door slammed shut behind him. Spinning around he saw Jason leaning against the door with a predatory smile on his face.

“Jase!” Percy yelped and stepped back as the blonde stalked forward.

“You have been avoiding me” Jason growled low.

Percy smirked. “Nah!” he scoffed. “I have been working, taking care of things, being a leader, ya know?” he teased. “Why? Did you want something?” Percy’s voice and stance was a challenge Jason wasn’t going to ignore.

Moving forward with a flash Jason was suddenly in front of Percy, his hands grabbing the older teen’s waist and pulling him forward. “I think you started something on the pier that needs to be finished” Jason’s growled, his voice almost purring.

Percy’s smirk deepened. “Awww…Jase can’t take care of his little…” Percy looked down between them before looking back up at Jason “problem, all by himself, huh?” he teased while his hands ran up Jason’s chest feeling the muscles there.

Jason’s eyes were burning when he growled and smashed their lips together. Percy really had intended to torture Jason for a while longer but the taste of electricity and the smell of Jason, that of the air right before a storm, drove Percy crazy and he was kissing back just as hard, their mouths open and their tongues fighting for dominance. Percy pushed back and spun them around trying to push Jason towards the bed.

But Jason was just as determined and right as they reached the bed he spun them around so that when they crashed into the mattress, it was Percy who ended up on his back as Jason climbed on top of the son of Poseidon. Both of them scooting up the mattress until they were fully on the bed, their hands pulling and pushing at their clothes while they kissed.

Percy pulled back and fisted Jason’s shirt “OFF!” he demanded and Jason, after a quick but fierce kiss, leaned back and pulled off his shirt. He looked down at the hungry look on Percy’s face and his expression was gloating and he grabbed the hem of Percy’s shirt and helped him pull it off as well. Both of them stared at the other for a moment before their lips reconnected and hands began exploring the other’s body. 

Percy moaned at the sensations Jason’s hands were causing when he felt Jason’s hand dip lower and lower on his chest as it came to pause at the waistband of his jeans. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled back, watching Jason who was staring down at him as Jason slowly moved his hand across Percy’s waist and paused at the button of his jeans. 

Jason stared at Percy, watching for any reaction telling him to stop but when he didn’t see any resistance he popped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound of it opening echoing throughout the cabin. Jason never broke eye contact as he slid his hand in and grasped Percy causing the green eyed demigod to arch his back and moan but he never stopped looking at Jason. Jason smirked and moved to bite along Percy’s jaw. A few moments, or maybe hours, later Jason felt Percy’s hands on his back slide down and slip below the waistband of his own jeans and his boxers, sliding along his skin. Jason startled when Percy squeezed his ass firmly and he pulled back to look at the son of Poseidon and saw absolute mischief dancing in those sea green eyes.

Jason raised an eyebrow in question and Percy smirked. Jason squeezed his own hand and smiled at the groaning reaction of the older demigod when Percy squeezed again and pulled up causing Jason to gasp in shock which was just enough of a break in his concentration to allow Percy to flip them over and Jason suddenly found himself looking up into green eyes which were so much darker now.

Percy leaned up so that he was sitting on Jason’s hips, smiling down at the son of Jupiter. “You look so amazing” he said sincerely but then smirked, “but you are wearing way too many clothes.” Percy’s eyes were sparkling as he shifted and reached down to undo Jason’s jeans. Jason watched and lifted his hips to help the other demigod slip his jeans and boxers down and off leaving the former praetor laid bare upon Percy’s bed for the son of Poseidon to fully enjoy.

Jason watched the appreciation and hunger in Percy’s eyes as he drank in the view of the blonde in his bed. He reached up and trailed his fingers along his abs and smiled at the dark haired demigod above him. “Your turn” Jason’s voice was low and full of emotion. Percy smirked and pushed down his already opened jeans and slid them off giving Jason a full view of his battle hardened body. Jason slid his hands to grasp Percy’s thighs shifting between stroking up and down them and squeezing till he came to Percy’s hips and he pulled him down to kiss him again. 

This time their bodies were lined up with nothing between them and Percy could feel the tingle of electricity along every point where they touched. Percy pulled back slightly and smiled at Jason and began kissing down his chest, taking an agonizing long time for Jason, till he came to that gentle line of blonde hairs leading Percy to his destination. Taking a final look into the sky blue eyes Percy smirked and Jason’s brain exploded.

The warmth and wetness of Percy surrounding him was too much to take and he grasped the bed’s sheets in a desperate attempt to regain control. Jason felt waves of energy rushing through his body and when Percy slid his tongue across the sensitive head, Jason gasped and heard the distant peal of thunder in the distance. The inside of the cabin was dark, broken only by brief flashes of light outside as Jason rode the feelings Percy was causing until he couldn’t hold back his scream and he felt Percy tighten his lips and seal his mouth against Jason’s explosion of ecstasy.

Jason took a few minutes to recover and when he finally opened his eyes he looked into a pair of sea green eyes looking at him slightly worried. “You okay?” Percy said, a mix of humor and concern in his voice.

“Not gonna lie…I need a minute to recover from that…that…oh gods Percy” Jason groaned and saw Percy’s expression shift to one of glee.

“You might want to be careful in the future” he said teasingly and when he saw Jason’s confused expression he laughed again. “When you came…the biggest thunderclap and flash of light went off right over the camp. The whole cabin shook” Percy snickered.

“Just a coincidence” Jason muttered before looking at the other demigod. “But we can discuss that later, I believe it’s your turn now” Jason said looking at Percy with a hungry expression and rolled over to straddle the other demigod. Percy looked at him with a smile of devious satisfaction and Jason was determined that no son of Poseidon would out do him.

* * *

 

Sometime later they were both exhausted, drained, sweaty, and thoroughly sated. Percy was smiling and had burrowed into Jason’s side. Although Jason was just as wrapped up in him, Percy enjoyed pressing down onto the other demigod. 

“Wow” Percy muttered and then started giggling. “How long were we going at it?” he wondered.

Jason reached over for his watch on Percy’s nightstand and straining to see the time he chuckled “Little over two hours” he said putting it back and tightening his grip on Percy.

“Think that’s good?” Percy wondered.

“Pretty sure” Jason said snickering.

“Hey…first time and all” Percy said pinching the blonde causing him to squirm away. Percy’s eyes lit up “Are you ticklish?” he said dangerously.

“Percy, we have the meeting in the morning…we need some sleep” Jason warned him. Percy didn’t look deterred so he smiled. “And if we get up early we can go for round two?” he suggested and smiled at Percy’s sudden look of interest.

“Okay…” Percy agreed and laid back down. “But this morning I want to try something different” he wiggled his eyebrows and Jason groaned. What has he unleashed on the world?!

* * *

 

Luckily Jason didn’t have to find out, at least today, as they had overslept. They woke up with barely enough time to shower and eat before the meeting. Luckily Percy had his own bathroom so they were able to share the shower which involved lots of slippery groping and a quick release for each of them before they got out and dressed. Percy loaned Jason a shirt and boxer briefs, he had forgotten to grab his clothes, and he just put his old jeans back on. They finished dressing and headed out to the dining pavilion. Jason and Percy had decided to not say anything to anyone since they both were newly single and many people probably didn’t even know that. Jason was also concerned and feeling more than a little guilty about a certain son of Hades.

“Jason! Percy!” they both turned and saw Hazel and Pollox walking toward the big house along the path. 

They both smiled and hugged the daughter of Pluto and shook hands with the son of Dionysius. “You okay after last night?” Percy asked her.

“It was hard” she said sadly. “We lost a lot of good people yesterday” she sighed. “Not even counting the gods. And then with the bad weather last night, it made things difficult.”

“Bad weather?” Jason asked nervously. “I heard a little thunder” he muttered.

“A little?” Hazel laughed at the former praetor. “Jason you must have been exhausted to sleep through all of that. There was a major storm over the camp for over two hours last night. High winds, thunder and lighting, and torrential waves of rain. Then the water in sound was just as messed up with the waves cresting and smashing into things. The pier was broken in half and the canoe building was flooded. Several of the triremes were pushed up on shore it was so crazy. And that was inside the camp’s protections. Outside it was even crazier” she told them as they walked on the path.

Jason and Percy looked at each other guiltily and silently decided not to bring this up again.

* * *

 

Chiron called the meeting to order and much to the dismay of Leo and Piper, he ordered it moved outside to the arena to provide enough space for everyone. With the cabin heads and two centurions of each cohort plus the leaders of the Hunters and Amazons, it was just too crowded for the game room. Piper was still muttering about losing her chair.

“Thank you heroes” Chiron said calling them to order. He then asked for updates.

Reyna and Frank shared the Legion’s efforts at cleaning up the straggling forces that had attacked the camps.

Thalia and Hylla both shared that their forces had assisted the Romans and they could confirm that the camp was now secure.

Nico shared that all of the dead were prepared for the pyre today and that thanks to the children of Apollo, it looks like there would be no other fatalities. Will blushed a bit at his compliments but confirmed that all of the wounded were on the path to recovery.

Katie and Chris both shared the state of the camp itself and that Leo and Annabeth were discussing repair plans.

“Chiron” Jason asked suddenly. When the centaur nodded he continued “Michael Kahale, son of Venus, has asked for sanctuary at Camp Half-Blood.”

The centaur looked confused as did several others. The Romans were all looking uncomfortable. “Why would he need sanctuary?” Chiron asked.

“He killed Octavian during the battle” Jason answered. “Octavian was trying to flee and ordered his troops to cover his escape at the cost of their own lives. Michael decided that he was a danger to the Legion and cut him down.”

“What’s the problem then?” Clarisse declared happy that the former Auger was no longer an issue. “Everyone should be thanking him.”

“Killing a superior officer is a capital offense” Reyna told her unemotionally. “His actions, and admitting them, will result in a death sentence from the Senate when we return.”

“Camp Jupiter would have to formally protest such a decision by Camp Half Blood” Frank added with a smirk.

Percy could see Clarisse turning red along with several of the other Greeks. “Camp Jupiter does not dictate how Camp Half-Blood makes decisions” Percy said firmly before she could explode and he saw Reyna’s nod in agreement. “Roman law does not have authority here and it would be unwise” he winked at Annabeth “for the Senate to attempt to establish some kind of authority over our Camp” he said looking at all of the Centurions who looked away before settling on Frank and Hazel.

“Your independence and rights are certainly your own” Reyna agreed.

“Then” Thalia said with a smirk “while Rome may be unhappy with such a decision, perhaps in the interest of peace between the camps, this should be left as is…assuming he is welcome here” she turned toward Chiron who looked at the Greek cabin heads.

“He is” he nods.

“While formally objecting” Reyna stated “we recognize your rights to do so.” She looked at the other leaders and they all nodded. She saw that the new Centurions for the first cohort were unhappy. They had wanted Michael awarded for killing Octavian and freeing the Legion from his madness. She had warned them of this outcome and to keep their tongues still as it was the best option for everyone.

“Other reports” Chiron offered.

“Chiron…what happens now?” Katie asked sadly. 

The centaur wasn’t sure how he was going to answer but he never got the chance with the sudden crack of a sonic boom and a blast of cold air. Looking up the demigods saw the immortal forms of several gods had arrived.

Piper immediately recognized Boreas and Khione along with her idiot brothers Cal and Zethes. Jason recognizes Kymopoleia and Heracles alongside them.

“Next?” Khione says with a chill in her voice and the hate in her eyes clear. “A new generation will seize Olympus and we will start by removing the last remnants of the old regime. I’m sad to have to announce that it’s been decided that all of demigod children of the fallen gods and goddesses will be joining their parents in the underworld I’m afraid” she then laughs at them.

The sounds of weapons being drawn fill the air of the arena as everyone arms themselves. Percy looks over at Jason, their weapons drawn and he can tell Jason is ready to attack.

“Bruja!” Leo snarls as he looks at the goddess of snow “we are so done with you and your stupid family” he snarls and his hands ignite in flames. 

Khione’s laughter is haughty and imperial as she gestures, sending a blast of ice and snow towards the son of Hephaestus. While the others scatter to brace themselves for the attack, Leo stands firm, ignoring the screams of Hazel and Piper to run and he lets loose his fire. Leo had been holding back his emotions since the battle, having to watch his father, who even though he was distant and difficult to understand, die at the hands of that monstrous primordial who had also killed his mother. Leo so badly wanted to end her but the gods did that and now he had a target for his rage and he unleashed it.

The demigods on the ground scattered as Leo’s fire grew hotter and brighter, melting the snow and ice before it could reach him. Only Hazel appeared unaffected by his flames though Jason tried to call to his friend, he knew Leo couldn’t hear him.

Khione snarled and increased her snow and they saw Cal and Zethes swoop in to join her when Leo gestured and sent fireballs at the two winged gods. Cal tried to grab one and Zethes was ducking the other but both when the balls exploded, they went flying to crash into the ground. “You cannot be doing this” Khione screeched.

Leo just laughed and increased his efforts and his fires surged forward till they were at the halfway point and started to push closer to the goddess. Suddenly she flared and she was growing taller to nearly twenty feet and she landed to stand on the ground, which froze at her touch, the snow and ice spreading outwards. “You will die foolish boy” she shrieked.

Jason and Percy were preparing to join the attack when all of a sudden Jason froze in disbelief as he watched Leo Valdez, the smart mouthed son of Hephaestus, the one who never seemed to take things seriously, suddenly started growing. In a few seconds Jason saw him pass six feet in height and keep going. Ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five and suddenly he was standing there, thirty feet tall, his fires blazing as he towered over the now panic stricken Goddess of Snow, who looked terrified as his fires were now moving close enough to threaten her and she was barely holding them off.

Leo suddenly surged forward and the goddess screamed as his fires blasted her, igniting her hair and clothes and dropping her to the ground that was no longer frozen. The other gods, even Heracles and Kymopoleia were looking at Leo in shock. “Mercy” Khione gasped at the blazing form over her.

Leo snarled at looked around at all of them, briefly noticing that Boreas was already gone. “Get out of here and don’t even think of stepping foot in Olympus” he ordered. Khione, Cal, and Zethes fled in an instant and though Heracles looked like he was thinking about still fighting, the sudden realization that he was alone, Kym having also fled, caused him to reconsider and he flashed away.

Leo’s fires dimmed and went out and he looked around the camp in surprise at his new perspective. Looking momentarily concerned he concentrated and slowly shrunk back to his normal size. Everyone was staring at him in awe.

“Was that amazing or what” he said with an elfish grin. “Team Leo shirts will be available soon” he joked but Jason could see the uncertainty in his face. What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Leo looked around and saw the shocked faces of the others looking at him with traces of fear and awe. He didn’t know how he had done what he did, but he remembered how it felt so easy and natural. The fire that he called facing Khione was different than before. The earlier times he had called fire, it felt like he was a flamethrower or a gas jet, but this time he felt the fire as part of him. It was as easy as breathing and when he changed his size it was similar, it was easy and natural. To be honest, it felt better to be huge than his normal height. It was like he was being shoved down and compacted into something too small for him anymore.

Jason and Percy glanced to each other while watching Leo try and act like what he had just done was no big deal but it was…it was incredible. Leo had just chased off five gods!

“Leo” Jason’s voice was hoarse with shock.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!” Clarisse yelled in surprise causing everyone else to jump.

“Um…I’m not sure” Leo said uncertainly and then he smirked “but it was pretty amazing eh?” he preened and sent her a wink and a leer. Percy and Piper both laughed at Clarisse’s reaction but Annabeth noticed she didn’t make any move towards the demigod.

“Chiron?” Annabeth turned to the Centaur who was looking concerned “do you know what’s going on?”

Everyone turned to look at him but he only shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. But I think we can put this question aside until after the ceremony tonight. We still have a lot to do before them” the immortal teacher said as he shook off the effects of what he had seen.

“Guess you are just hot stuff huh Leo” Percy teased the curly haired demigod.

Everyone snickered but Hazel looked a bit confused. “There’s something I don’t understand” she said looking at Leo who stopped to look at her. “Why was your fire not hot?” she asked Leo.

Everyone looked surprised at her question. “Hazel” Frank looked at her concerned “it was hot. Leo’s fire was like opening an oven or being near a forge, it was crazy hot. The heat was rolling off Leo in waves” he told her. 

“But I didn’t feel any heat” Hazel said confused.

“Leo, can you make another fire? Small one” Annabeth asked the son of Hephaestus.

Leo looked confused but nodded and held out his hand with the palm up and a fire blossomed there. Annabeth held out her hand to the fire and quickly pulled back feeling the heat rolling off of it. “Hazel?” Annabeth set looking at the daughter of Pluto. 

Hazel walked up to Leo and held out her hand but she didn’t feel anything beyond a gentle, soothing warmth. Her hand was already closer than Annabeth’s had been when she pushed forward and all of a sudden her hand was inside the fire. Hazel could feel the flames licking over her fingers with a tingle that made her feel warm and safe. She pulled her hand back and the fire came with her and she found herself holding a ball of flames, burning gently in her hands.

Hazel looked up at Leo who was staring at her in surprise. She looked over at the others and there were all shocked. She turned back to the fire in her hands and she felt the warmth spreading throughout her body. Being a child of Pluto, Hazel had always felt cold and after dying in Alaska it was even more noticeable to her but somehow this fire seemed to be melting away that ever present chill. 

Hazel looked up at she saw Chiron startle. As she looked around at her friends and fellows they were all startled to see her. “Hazel” Percy said his voice sounding serious “your eyes are glowing with fire” he whispered. 

Hazel closed her hands and the fire went out. She looked at Frank and saw a brief flash of fear before he regained control and he stepped towards her. Hazel felt a rush of love remembering how his life was tied to his piece of firewood and the strength to come towards her confirmed how much he cared. She opened her hand and the fire returned, warm and gentle as Frank touched her arm and she smiled at him.

“It’s not as hot as Leo’s” Frank murmured. Hazel smiled and closed her hand and the fire went back out.

“Ahem” Chiron cleared his throat “the ceremony is tonight. Let’s attend to our people until then. We can meet tomorrow to discuss this…situation” he reminded everyone. That seemed to break the spell that Hazel had caused with her fire and everyone moved off on their tasks until it was time and then everyone was walking towards the pyre that Hazel and Nico had set up. Leo came over to Hazel and Frank and they walked off whispering together.

The ceremony started as soon as the sun had set, torches lighting up the circle set up around the pyre. Everyone mustered together for the ceremony, the funeral pyre for all of those that they had lost. Ncio looked out over the gathering and realized that for the first time the Amazons, Hunters, Romans and Greeks were all together to honor those they lost. Reyna and Frank had led the full legion to provide honor all of those who had died, most of the Roman losses caused by their supposed ‘allies’ recruited by Octavian. No group had escaped unscathed, Camp Half-Blood lost sixteen Greek demigods who had fallen in the fighting, seven of them who had charged a line of monsters to help free the Legion’s First Cohort. The only body not present for the ceremony was Octavian’s as Reyna had decided it was wiser to return him to Camp Jupiter because he was their Augur, which also avoided having his presence upset anyone.

Nico had stepped forward as the son of Hades and began speaking a blessing in Greek and then in Latin over the bodies, wishing them peace and ease upon their final journey. He offered up a call to their spirits to find their final peace and he was standing in front of the unlit pyre with his eyes closed when he heard the first gasp.

Opening his eyes Nico was startled to see the shimmering forms starting to appear around the pyre. Stepping back he saw the others gripping weapons but he knew in his heart there was no danger. Then one of the forms came into focus and he heard Hylla gasp. “Malina!” she called out, her voice ragged.

Looking at the Queen of the Amazons, Nico saw the other Amazons with similar expressions of surprise at the spirit of the dead Amazon. Nico watched as the other forms came into focus and he recognized them from his night with the bodies. The spirits of the dead had all returned to the pyre and were looking at their living comrades. Nico watched as Malina and the other dead Amazons walked toward their friends and the battle hardened warriors began weeping. All of the dead spirits were approaching friends and family to say goodbye when Nico heard someone step beside him.

“How did this happen?” Hazel asked her brother.

“I don’t know” he replied. “I was blessing the dead, wishing them peace on their journey. I felt bad that they had died” he looked at his sister “and I guess I wanted them to have a chance to say goodbye, but I have never been able to do that before.”

Nico and Hazel watched for a few minutes as the spirits began to return to the pyre and once there, they all looked at him. Nico took a deep breath and offered them another blessing, wishing them entry into Elysium for their sacrifice, when he felt a cool rush of air on his face. Nico again heard multiple gasps as he saw the beautiful being appear over the pyre. Nico swallowed as Thanatos unfurled his majestic black wings and Nico saw many of the demigods and warriors stepping back from the beautiful god.

“Thanatos!” Percy exclaimed stepping forward, recognizing the god he had freed in Alaska. “Why are you here?”

“I was summoned” Thanatos’ voice was warm and dreamy and Nico saw the slightly hypnotic effect it was having. “Your command my lord?” he bowed his head and Nico realized he was looking straight at him. He heard Hazel gasp.

Nico knew he had come at his prayer of blessing. “These fallen heroes” Nico gestured to the spirits of the fallen.

Thanatos bowed again and raised his arm and pointed. The crowd saw a boat appear on the water, much larger than his normal boat but still being poled along by Charon. The boat pulled up to the water as the spirits boarded the boat and Nico noted that the boatman wasn’t asking for the drachmas that he had placed on each body.

“Where are you taking them?” one of the younger Greek demigods cried out. Nico knew that she was a child of Athena and had been close to her brother, one of the campers who had died.

Thanatos turned around and looked at the red eyes of the crying child. “They have been given passage to Elysium by the Lord of the Underworld. I will escort them there directly” his voice whispered. Everyone was startled by that and wondering how Hades had done that.

“But what about facing judgement?” Dakota muttered a little louder than he intended.

Thanatos only smiled and stepped on the boat after the last spirit as Charon pushed them off, the boat only going a few feet before it faded away.

“Neeks?” Jason said in a low voice next to the son of Hades. “Isn’t Hades dead?” he asked.

Nico straightened his shoulders and looked at Jason without saying anything but he looked over to the top of his cabin and saw the three Furies perched on top of the roof. “Allecto, Megaera, Tisiphone” he called in a normal voice knowing they would hear him.

The Furies let out a piercing shriek as they launched into the air to land in front of Nico where they all went down a single knee. “You have summoned us my lord?” Allecto says in a respectful voice.

Nico was nervous but he was also certain of what to do. “Bring me my father’s helm and cloak, please” Nico asks and the other two Furies take off. Allecto looks over at Percy and for a second Percy sees Mrs. Dodds, his old teacher, before the Fury pales and looks away from him. Percy looks at Grover with a confused expression.

Before he can ask her about it, the other two Furies return and Tisiphone hands Nico the Helm of Darkness which Nico takes carefully before he puts it on his head to the stunned reactions of the rest of the camp. “Nico…” Chiron’s voice sounds uncertain.

“It’s okay Chiron” Nico reassures him as Megaera places the cloak of souls on his shoulders. Nico steps away from the crowd and closes his eyes. After a moment he fades to shadows. 

“NICO!” Will is the first to find his voice but then he freezes as Nico reappears, standing there thirty feet tall and with a bittersweet smile on his face. Everyone jumps back but Nico just smiles gently and he is back to a normal height, though Jason and Percy both notice he is close to seven feet tall, enough to be taller than everyone else.

Nico looks at the other campers and he realizes that he can see their auras and in looking around, he notices that most of the campers, legionnaires, and amazons all have colorful auras, a mix of multiple colors. He notices the yellow oranges among the children of Apollo and the greens among Demeter’s kids and the red and black in the Ares kid’s auras. It seems that each demigod’s aura reflects their godly parent. He looks at the Hunters, and all of them but Thalia have auras of silver light. Thalia, along with several others, have auras of pure golden light. 

Looking at Chiron he sees the ancient Centaur’s aura as well. The burden of training heroes to fight and die for Olympus and he steps over to his teacher. “Nico?” Chiron’s voice is uncertain.

“I’m not sure how Chiron, but I have inherited my father’s place” Nico says and hears the gasps from the others. “I am the new God of the Underworld” he says softly. But enough others hear and the word passes quickly among the crowd with everyone talking wildly.

“Whoa bro” Leo laughs. “I thought I was the one with the big ego” he snorts as he looks around. But after Nico’s demonstration, more than a few people are eyeing him uncertainly. Leo notices that Chiron isn’t arguing about what Nico said. “Seriously? You are a god now?” he asks.

Nico raises an eyebrow and snorts. “Coming from the new God of the Forge, that is funny” Nico snickers at Leo’s reaction to that.

“WHAT?!” the curly haired son of Hephaestus yells.

“Leo’s a god? You have to be joking” Nyssa snorts in disbelief and several others snicker as well. 

“Yes he is and not I’m not” Nico says without hesitation. “Leo has inherited the mantle of Hephaestus.”

Everyone is looking confused when Annabeth snorts. “They made a plan to pass on their power…that makes sense” she says looking at Reyna and Thalia.

“How does that make sense?” Thalia asks incredulously.

“When Zeus’ master bolt was stolen there were terrible storms all over the world” she reminds the daughter of Zeus. “But in all of those storms, there was no lightning because the bolt was gone” she explains.

“So?” Thalia asks “What does that have to do with Leo and Nico being gods?”

“Last night? There was a storm last night, remember? A storm with lightning” she tells the others. “Where did the lightning come from if Zeus was dead?” Annabeth smiled and looked at Thalia and smirked. “Try to summon lightning” she tells her.

Thalia frowns but pulls out her spear and holds it up but nothing happens. Normally it charges with electricity whenever Thalia calls it. “It’s not working” she looks at the daughter of Athena suddenly concerned.

Annabeth smiles and turns to Jason. “Jason, would you try to summon lightning?” she asks.

Jason frowns as he looks at her and his sister but he nods. Taking a deep breath he looks up and his face scrunches up in concentration when the sky lights up with an explosion of lightning bolts including one that flies right to Jason’s upstretched hand, surrounding the son of Jupiter in a glow of light with electricity dancing across his body and turning his eyes white with power. Everyone jumps away from him as the lightning cascades up and down his body, the arcs of blue-white electricity dancing around him.

“Jase?” Percy steps back in surprise.

“It feels so amazing” Jason’s voice is thick with emotion. He smirks and thrusts his arm up sending a lightning bolt into the sky like fireworks.

“I guess Jason inherited Zeus’ mantle” Annabeth says with a calculating look. She looks over at Nico and frowns. “Nico…how did you know?” she asks.

“I can now see auras around people” he explains. “All the Hunters but Thalia have a silver aura. The Amazons, Greeks, and Romans all have multicolored ones while there are others with golden ones.” He looks at Jason “Jason’s and Leo’s are both golden.”

Annabeth nods. “Who else has golden ones?” she asks.

Nico frowns before he answers. But before Nico can say anything there is a flash and everyone turns and sees three old ladies standing there. “The Fates” Percy and Nico say at the same time.

“My Lords” the ladies say as they bow their heads towards Percy and Nico in acknowledgement. 

“You know what has happened” Annabeth says looking at the ancient goddesses.

“All has been foretold and occurred as the Prophecy declared” they said, voices rich with emotion.

“What Prophecy?” Rachel asked in shock.

“One far older than Olympus or even the Titans, young Oracle” Lachesis replies. Rachel is shocked. “We were summoned along with Athena, Apollo, and Hecate to hear the Prophecy and the words of Ananke.”

“Who’s Ananke?” Clarisse demands.

“She is a primordial goddess” Annabeth answers thoughtfully. “Goddess of Inevitability and Necessity.”

“Yes daughter of Athena” Atropos replies. “There was an ancient Prophecy, spoken when the world was still new, that the Titaness Metis, mother of Athena, knew of and shared only with her daughter before Metis was utterly consumed by Zeus. The Prophecy warned that there would be a war that would destroy the children of the Titans. Athena was warned so that she could prepare, she knew that the world would most likely be destroyed by the loss of the gods. Athena, along with Apollo and Hecate took certain steps to prepare in case Olympus fell.”

“What steps?” Jason and Reyna both asked before looking at each other in surprise.

“Hecate brewed a potion that would make any demigod who drank it into a receptacle for the power of a god. If the god was destroyed, then that demigod would inherit the god or goddess’ power and responsibilities. If not, then nothing would happen and the potion would fade away. Then Hecate and Apollo delivered the potion to the chosen demigods, replacing the ones created by Circe and Medea” Clotho explained.

“Wait? Hecate switched the potions?” Lou Ellen gasped.

“Yes daughter of Hecate” Lachesis told her. 

“So if our parent died, we inherited their power?” Leo asked.

“Not exactly” Atropos laughed. “Lady Athena chose an heir for each god or goddess and while most were one of the god’s children, not all were.”

“Who are the heirs?” Annabeth asks carefully. 

All three Fates look at her and laugh loudly. “Can you not guess daughter of Wisdom?”

Annabeth looks at them for a moment before she closes her eyes and when she opens them again they are glowing with a gray light. “Well chosen!” Lachesis screeches. “You are the true heir of Athena, Annabeth Chase!”

Annabeth pauses and when she looks around at the others she smiles and steps over to Nico who has a wide circle around him. “Nico” she nods and when he looks at she smiles and suddenly starts to grow until she is about ten feet tall. Nico laughs and is suddenly the same size. Annabeth turns to the crowd “Jason, Leo” she calls and the three all walk towards her growing until they stand at the same height.

Jason smiles and looks back to the crowd. “Perce?” Everyone looks at Percy who seems surprised and uncertain but he sees Annabeth and Nico both nodding. Taking a deep breath he steps forward and suddenly he is looking Jason in the eye and he hears the gasps as they see him standing there.

“Hazel?” Nico calls out gently.

Hazel looks like a deer caught in a light. “Nico, you inherited our father’s mantle. It’s okay” she assures him.

“Hazel…your aura is golden. You are a goddess now” he assures her.

Hazel shakes her head and turns toward the Fates who are watching her. “But I can’t be!”

“Child” Atropos’ voice is kind and gentle “Athena chose you for the greatest honor. You are the heir of not one but two Olympians.” The crowd watching all turn towards Hazel in shock.

Hazel’s eyes widen “What?” she gasps.

“You are the heir of both Hestia and Hera” Lachesis tells her. “You are the new Goddess of Marriage, Family and the home.”

Hazel looks over at Nico who has a huge smile on his face and she feels that fire that Leo shared with her. Taking a breath, Hazel expands to her ten foot size and smiles as she walks over to the others. “I’m not marrying you” she teases looking at Jason who suddenly looked panicked as Percy choked with laughter.

“Hazel” she hears a soft voice and she looks over and sees Frank and her heart clenches. 

“Frank” she whispers.

“He’s one of us” Nico assures her causing her to gasp. 

“Frank” Nico says in a louder voice “join us.”

Frank looks surprised but when he glances at the Fates they only nod. “Wait a second!” Clarisse yells out causing everyone to startle. “He’s the heir of Ares!” she protests.

Frank frowns as do others when the Fates laugh. “No child” Clotho cackles. “You are the heir of Ares. Frank Zhang is the heir of Apollo.”

Frank and Clarisse both looks stunned. Will and the other children of Apollo look the most surprised as they watch Frank and Clarisse grow in height and walk over to join the other new gods.

“Lou Ellen, heir of Hecate; Clovis, heir of Hypnos; Chris Rodriguez, heir of Hermes; Piper Mclean, heir of Aphrodite; Pollox, heir of Dionysius; Katie Gardner, heir of Demeter, join your fellow new gods” Lachesis calls out to the shock of those named. But they are pushed by their siblings and they walk over to join the others, growing in height as everyone looks on in awe.

“Lady Athena also made some rather…inspired choices” Atropos tells them. “Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, heir of Artemis, join your fellows.” Thalia is startled but she smiles as she realizes that the Hunters are now her permanent charge and that also explains why she lost her lightning powers. She smiles and throws her arm around her brother who is smiling happily at her.

“Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona” Lachesis calls out causing Reyna to look at the ancient goddess nervously. “You were chosen as the heir of Nike, the new Goddess of Victory.” Reyna looks stunned but the Romans are suddenly cheering her as she joins the others.

“Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite” Lachesis says causing the girl to shriek in surprise. “Athena chose you as the heir of Eris, Goddess of Discord, come forth.” Unlike the others Drew runs forward looking happy when she embraces Piper who is smiling at her sister, despite their past disagreements. 

“Michael Kahale, son of Venus” Clotho smirks at the stunned look on the Roman’s face. “You were chosen as Eros’ heir, the new god of desire” she then laughs at the boy’s face. Jason and Reyna both shake their heads at Athena’s choice but there is also a smile. Jason remembers Eros from Croatia talking about how love can be hard and cruel and he knows that Michael has the strength to handle the mantle.

“Will Solace” Lachesis says with a gentle voice as the blonde demigod looks up in surprise. “Son of Apollo, the Lady Athena chose another destiny for you.”

“I don’t understand” Will stammered. “Frank is Apollo’s heir” he was confused.

“That is true. When Apollo looked into the future, he knew that you would not be happy as his heir, though Frank Zhang would bear the burden with honor and respect. For you he asked Athena to consider another for you. Athena saw the wisdom of Apollo’s request and so you are the heir of Persephone, and you are the new god of spring and renewal” Lachesis tells him. Jason and Percy both turn to see the look of shock and amazement on Nico’s face as he blushes furiously. 

Will looks over at Nico and he blushes as well but he doesn’t hesitate as he walks over to the group, growing in size, until they are all finally together.

The Fates all bow to the new gods and goddess and vanish leaving the camp in surprise.

“Chiron?” Malcom, son of Athena, asks. “What happens now?”

“I’m am not sure, but perhaps that is a conversation for those affected” Chiron said suggestively as he looked at Jason and Percy.

“I think that is a good idea Chiron. Perhaps all of us should talk in private” Annabeth suggests looking at Jason. Jason nods in agreement.

“Where?” Percy and Leo both ask.

Jason, Reyna, and Annabeth all roll their eyes. “Olympus seaweed brain” Annabeth says with a sigh. She looks out over the demigods at the camp. “Close your eyes” she tells them.

The campers do that and even through their eyelids they can see the flash of light. Opening their eyes, the former demigods are gone.

“Well” Chiron clears his throat. “I imagine that was enough excitement for tonight? Everyone to bed!” he says as everyone starts talking excitedly and starts heading to their cabins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. My idea for this story was if the gods had fallen, who would take on their mantles and the responsibilities? I got the idea that maybe someone (Athena) had a hint that they might fall, could they prepare a contingency plan to make sure the world was safe. So now that the demigods are immortals, a new order will occur. Thanks to everyone who read my first venture into the PJO/HOO fandom fics.


End file.
